


Beads of Fate

by TheGrumpyStargazer



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang isn't around, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Court Drama, F/M, kind of, the fire nation won, the war is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 74,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGrumpyStargazer/pseuds/TheGrumpyStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fire Nation wins and as punishment to both the losing countries and to his disgraceful son, Crown Prince Zuko must take a foreign wife. A failure wife for a failure prince. Katara sacrifices herself for the safety of her people and enters the deadly world of the Fire Court. She can tell something is off with the royal family, but doesn't know just how true her suspicions are or how to save more than just herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> So this plot bunny came to me after seeing Paintedfirelady's king and lionheart zutara artwork. (http://paintedfirelady.tumblr.com/post/125116619415/and-as-the-world-comes-to-an-end-ill-be-here-to) I've read so many fanfics about this subject they all blend together in my head but I don't think there's one much like mine or where I'm planning to go with this plot. Also, I don't have a beta or prereader so I try to go through my own work multiple times to catch things but they do slip through.

Crown Prince Zuko was never taught much about the other lands outside of the Fire Nation, for why would his tutors waste his precious time teaching about “those pathetic people.” He was curious about what was beyond in the colonies, but he didn’t question their teachings. _Yet_.

The prince had learned not to question things aloud six years ago. He had questioned the need of war, of domination, and was punished by his own father, Fire Lord Ozai at the time. Crown Prince Zuko was burned on his face and forced to stay in the capitol to further his humiliation by not being able to escape the stares and whispers. Yet, he was still first in line for the throne as opposed to his prodigy sister, Crown Princess Azula.

The court was divided as to which of the Fire Lord’s children they would support if the Fire Lord ever died early. _May his rein of fire last forever_ , they would hurry to say.

But deceit and death would soon be forgotten they hoped. The war was finally over and the Fire Nation had won to become a Fire Empire.

As an image of a being a _merciful_ new Phoenix King, Ozai had sent out invitations to the surviving old rulers for their most beautiful brides. For you see, Crown Prince Zuko was in need of a wife. And the only person fitting of that role would be from someone who lost the war. A failure for a failure.

The Northern Water Tribes sent a meek and skittish girl of 14. She kept her hands in her lap and her eyes frozen to the foot of the Phoenix King’s throne where the fire wall shot up.

The Earth Kingdoms sent two young bride candidates. Both were tall. Both in pale greens. Neither could look a Fire Nation citizen in the eye as they looked about the room.

The Southern Water Tribes sent a girl of 18. _She_ had no issue of looking the court in the eye. In fact, she took her time and looked every noble in the eye. Though her gaze held no outright malice, they knew she wanted them all dead.

No matter the differences of personalities, all of the invitees were beautiful. In an exotic way to the Fire Nation Court, but they could see that the broken countries had sent the best they had to offer.

The Phoenix King looked at the offerings before him. They were all pathetic to his eyes. Just like the defeated lands that they hailed from. Which means they’d be perfect for his honorless son. He would showcase the girls before the Crown Prince at tonight’s celebration, since he had to show what a _great_ father he was to his nation.

“Take them to get prepared,” the Phoenix King ordered behind his wall of fire and motioned with his hand for them to be gone. A handmaid and guard per bride candidate came from the edges of the room to assist the girls out of the hall. The Phoenix King scanned the room filled with his court, his yellow eyes burning into them, “What’s next on the agenda?”

\----

The girls were taken into separate rooms so the moment of relief to be out of the Throne Room went away quickly for Katara. She had so many questions to ask about where the girls were from, especially from the Northern Water Tribe girl. Katara hadn't seen the others until they were presented to the Phoenix King since they had arrived at different times and on different boats today. She wasn't sure about the others but she had just made it inside the palace doors before she was swept to the Throne Room, being pushed through crowds of onlookers openly staring at her.

Katara didn't have time to think much about the other girls as she was quickly being undressed by multiple silent servants. She started to protest, that she could undress _on her own_ , but she was momentarily silenced by the glare of the overseeing handmaid. She was then shocked into silence when the servants didn’t stop at her undergarments but cut right through her white wraps and led her into a warm bath tub.

There really wasn’t time for her to be embarrassed by her nudity as they worked around her. She didn't stop them from taking out her hair beads since she understood they would be washing her hair, but she gave protest to them removing her necklace. "Please don't. It was my mother's. You can't take it away from me!" But the overseer slipped the necklace off and walked out of the room with it and the pile of old clothes. A servant pushed on her shoulders gently but firmly to keep her in the tub.

Washing her hair, scrubbing her feet, lotioning her hands. It would have been a pleasurable experience – save for the silence and the fact that she didn’t know them. Katara had become old enough in her tribe to join the women in the steam hut only a few years ago. The nudity wasn’t embarrassing there, it was just part of it. The lewd jokes about the women’s husbands was also part of the sauna. But this was as far from the steam huts and girth jokes as she could get.

Just as Katara was embracing the bathing situation, it was over and she was being pulled out of the tub. The servants dried off her body and slathered on a thin fragrant oil that reminded her of a flower or fruit, it was hard to tell since the scent was unfamiliar. Finally her body was covered by a silk robe that was tied for her. She grasped the knot at her hip tightly. The robe would _not_ come off as easily as it came on.

She was now pushed to a chair in front of a floor length mirror. To the sides of the mirror were two small tables. One was covered in brushes, bottles, and jars. The other had golden beads draped on top of a red silk cloth.

“Where are my blue hair beads?” Katara asked suddenly. "And my necklace. I want them back."

The overseeing handmaid came up behind Katara to look at her through the mirror. “You have no need for the beads of a peasant.” The handmaid’s face showed a sad displeasure. “Fix her hair. Makeup as well.” Katara noticed that she didn't mention anything about the necklace.

Her hair was brushed and combed. They sprinkled in a more fragrant version of the oil that was on her skin through her hair. It definitely smelled floral to her now. It would be a pleasant smell, but all she could think about was recording that scent as the day she was sent to the Fire Nation to either become the Crown Prince’s bride or their hostage, that was the arrangement she agreed to.

Her war-broken father didn’t want her to go. Her fierce brother almost begged her not to go. Her gran-gran was silent but the tears streaming down her face said it all. But for her people, Katara would do anything. Including giving up herself to the enemy.

When the Fire Nation ship came to the remnants of their tribe, they didn’t know what to expect. The war was over. Everyone gave up and those that were still fighting were killed. They weren’t even planning a rebellion they were that beaten down in the South. Did they come to wipe out the tribe for good?

To say the tribe was shocked at what the herald proclaimed would be an understatement. They were shaken to their core. Who could they give up? Who could they send to never see again? It was Katara who came forward saying she would go for her people. After yelling and arguing amongst her family, they agreed to let her go. They knew that if they didn’t send someone, the firebenders on board would kill them all due to their protest. They were standing menacingly on the ship's rail, unmoving. So her family sent her off, knowing that they would never see her again whether she was the prince's bride or not. She didn't look back when she walked onto the ship because she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to hide the tears from her family and she wanted to leave them with a strong image of her, something to hold onto.

She watched the servants take part of her hair to form a bun while the rest hung down her back. They used hot metal to coil her loose hair into waves, a technique Katara was subtly curious about. Then they started placing the gold bead strands throughout her hair. They draped across her waves and looped around her bun, a few stands were even arranged across her forehead. They had applied kohl and powder to her eyes making them standout, accentuating their blue hue. Her lips were painted a light pink. Katara admitted she looked beautiful, but the reflection didn’t look like _her_. She thought she looked like some princess that she wasn’t. A gift and she didn't want to be given.

“A proper present must have excellent packaging, it’s time for your dress,” spoke the handmaid, as if she was reading Katara's mind. She was standing next to an older woman who held fabric in her arms made in the softest of blues and sheer gold layers. Another woman behind the two held multiple small boxes in her hands. “Think of this as the last of your culture that you’ll ever wear. Blue is a wasteful color. You'll be wearing red and gold after tonight, no matter the outcome.”

The glare was supposed to be silencing but Katara had had enough. “I won’t be bullied by you. Yes I am your captive but as much as you hate me for being a _peasant_ in the palace, _I don’t want to be here_.”

She was happy to note that her outburst had made the handmaid open her eyes wide. “You best keep your tongue quiet tonight if you wish to leave the hall unharmed.” Katara’s voice had left her throat as she processed what the handmaid had said. No, it was less _what_ was said and more _how_ it was said. The handmaid’s voice was firm but quiet, with almost a hint of pity.

Katara was too busy trying to understand who the handmaid was to realize that the servants had removed her hand and untied the knot of her robe. They quickly put on a silk slip just as she became aware of what was happening. I wasn't a full slip, more of a top and bottom connected at the sides leaving her midriff and lower back exposed. The older woman handed the dress to a servant who with assistance from other servants slipped it on her.

The mirror was still in view so Katara could see the older woman sewing up pieces of the dress in the back. The flowy hem was floor length and a sheer gold fabric covered the blue as well as her neck and collarbone, but that didn’t stop her from staring at her bare stomach through the cutout. Katara would never be seen in something so revealing in her tribe, but things were different here. It didn’t make her feel any less exposed.

The older woman sewed more gold bead strands to partially cover the cutout and other servants started unboxing jewelry. Earrings, arm bands, bracelets and rings were laid out on the table by the mirror. All of them a shiny gold. She was thankful that she at least didn’t have to wear red along with all of these changes. She probably was going to wear red for the rest of her life, she could at least put it off one more night.

After the sewing was finished and the jewelry placed, they slipped her feet into golden flats. She took a good hard look in the mirror. She looked ethereal. All light blues, golds, and waves.

 _What will the Crown Prince think?_ She couldn’t help but think. Which made her stop. She didn’t even know anything about the prince. She doubted she would get much from the servants but she had to ask.

“What is the Crown Prince like?” she asked the room, not at a particular servant.

The servants were cleaning up and stopped what they were doing to look at each other and then finally at the handmaid who was standing by the door to the hallway. The handmaid sighed. “Crown Prince Zuko is a man without honor though he will regain what honor he can in the marriage of Fire and a lesser element. He will be the future ruler of the world as first in line to the throne, _may the Phoenix King’s rein of fire last forever._ ” The words sounded as if it was a fed line, not her true feelings.

That would not do for Katara. “But what is he like? Does he follow after his father? Does he read often or write poems possibly? What is his character beyond honorless?”

The handmaid looked at Katara with pity. “Unfortunately, the Crown Prince does not take after his father which leads many to fear for the state of the world if he even takes authority. No more questions. We must go now.”

Katara was ushered out the door into the hallway while thinking that if he wasn’t like his father, wouldn't that be a _good_ thing?

The other girls were in the hallway all wearing similar outfits. The dress pattern was the same for each girl but the colors were different; shades of blue and green were used to separate them. Katara couldn’t help but notice how scared the other water tribe girl looked. Her hands covered her stomach and while her eyes weren’t darting bout like the Earth Kingdom girls, they were wide with fear. How could her tribe send child?

Just as Katara opened her mouth to comfort the girl, one of the other handmaids spoke up. “The celebration is about to begin. Stay quiet and don’t talk to anyone, even the Crown Prince. Now you’ll be led into the room…” Katara tuned out the woman. Why couldn’t they talk to their potential indented? How else is he going to decide who would be his bride? That'll be one rule she'll probably ignore.

The woman stopped talking shortly and began to lead them down the hallway in a line with hostages, that is, _bride candidates_ on one side and their guards next to them. Two handmaids led the way and two followed in the back. There was no escaping. While Katara was a waterbender, she was weak and didn’t know combat since she had no teacher. It was hard to tell if any of the other girls were benders.

At the end of the hallway, there were two large doors that were inlaid with gold filigree. The closer they walked, Katara realized there was a design of two dragons, one on each door. She stared at their red eyes as the doors opened but she quickly looked forward into the murmuring crowd inside. The crowd hushed once the girls’ presence was observed. Katara was thankful that she was last in line so she just had to follow the Earth Kingdom girl in front of her since she didn’t pay attention to what the handmaid had said to do upon entering the room.

They were being led to where three thrones sat. They were different from the throne room where the Phoenix King sat high behind a wall of fire. Now, the three chairs sat on a podium with the middle higher than the sides allowing the Phoenix King the highest spot in the room. While the side thrones were on the same height, it was obvious that there was a difference. One was a simple dark wood and the other a less ornate version of the Phoenix King’s.

Surprising Katara, Crown Prince Zuko sat in the simple chair while a girl about her age sat in the ornate chair. That alone should have told her that the prince was not the most favored despite being the heir to the throne.

The Crown Prince sat in his throne stiffly. His outfit was neat and simple, but made of good quality. He wore a metal shoulder plate that had turned up points at the ends but otherwise didn't wear any armor. Katara tried not to stare, but his most distinctive trait was just too hard to ignore. Her potential fiancé had half of his face burned. Half of his hair was pulled up into a topknot to hold his crown so she could see that the eye still moved and that he was able to move his mouth properly it would seem, but it did not hide the fact that the scar ran over his eye, back to his ear, and down his neck to be hidden by a high collar. There were wrinkles and color distortion and his hairline was disrupted on that side. Katara couldn’t help but feel sorry for this prince. _My enemy_ , she was quick to remember. _But possibly my husband_.

Their parade through the room finally stopped in front of the throne podium. Katara looked out of the corner of her eyes to watch what the other girls did and saw them begin to bow at the waist so she hurried to bow before the Phoenix King as well. The man who ruled over the world. The man who was responsible for the death of so many, including her own mother. How could she bow before _him_?

“Welcome again my ladies,” the vile voice of the man before her spoke to them. The girls raised up from their low bow. Katara quickly looked again at the Crown Prince. He looked curious as to who they were. “Zuko, take a look at these women. Does one catch your eye?” His tone was malicious and not pleasing like the words he spoke should be. She had to wonder if the Phoenix King hated his own son along with the world.

Crown Prince Zuko stood up and gave the women a confused look before looking to his father. “For what purpose have you brought these women here, your majesty?” Zuko looked at each girl’s face, noting how young two of them looked, too young for anything good to come out of it.

“You’re getting a wife Crown Prince, be _thankful_. You have the night to choose. For now, let us eat.”

He barely had time to look at the girls again with eyes of marriage before they were swept away to the table to Zuko’s right. It was hard to see them from his angle but he was able to get a good view of a girl in blue. No, this was the older of the blue pair, she might be an adult even. She was beautiful he would admit, though he felt awkward for the situation they were both in. He wondered why the girls, obviously not from the Fire Nation, had come to be his bride.

“They come from the defeated Water and Earth lands. Think of it as continual punishment for being my offspring.” The Crown Prince didn’t look the Phoenix King in the eye while he chuckled at his own words. Zuko would bet that this meant the girls weren’t here willingly. Taken from their homes and told they were to be given to a prince. What a surprise for them to discover what the Fire Prince looked like.

During the meal, Zuko tried to look at the girls. _What kinds of food do they eat? Has Fire Nation cuisine made it everywhere yet? It must not since the girl in blue took a huge bite of fire ginger. Even I don't take that much in one bite. Oh, and now she's chugging her drink. She must not have known how hot it is._

The first and second course were eaten and taken away. To help with digestion, after every 2 courses those in attendance would mill about the room until the Phoenix King was ready for his next course. These pauses could take between 10 and 50 minutes. The court was at the mercy of the Phoenix King’s whims. Zuko planned to talk to the girls during these breaks. If he was being forced into taking a wife, he at least wanted to know them. His plan was to talk to the first in sight, the beautiful girl in blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I don't see too many chapters coming from this plot thought, maybe 5 or so. But they'll take a while to write. Please send me some love and comments because I'm desperate like that and maybe check out my other stories if you want. Also, in case you wondered, Zuko's scar is bigger in this story. I wanted to go with a more realistic route that more than just his eye was affected. He's also a mix of angry and beaten down as that's how I think he'd be if he was forced to stay in the palace and not ride the sea, brewing in anger.


	2. Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've looked through this chapter multiple times but there still might be an error or two left behind. I've gone back to the first chapter and add a few more details but it doesn't affect the plot.

The moment the gong was rung to signal the course break, Crown Prince Zuko stood up and gave a short bow to the Phoenix King. He turned to walk to the girls’ table but was stopped by his father. “Where are you going?” it was almost a snarl.

“I will use the break to introduce myself to the candidates.”

“Can’t you pick one off of her face? The young Water Tribe girl looks good enough.” The Crown Prince was startled at his father’s suggestion, _the one who barely looks old enough to be away from her family?_

He tried to hold back his thoughts but he couldn’t stop the words from coming out. “Is that how you chose my mother? By her appearance and nothing more?” He really shouldn’t have provoked him like that.

The Phoenix King rose and stared him down. He clinched his fists as if to stop himself from swinging at his son. The public was watching after all. “You had better watch your tongue boy. Unpleasant things happen to those who ask the wrong questions. Forget about your mother. She left you. She must have realized what a pathetic son she bore.” The Phoenix King pushed past his son and walked to his council members standing by a table. Crown Princess Azula gave Zuko a snarky look before going off into the crowd.

 _No, she must have realized what a monster_ you _are_. Zuko took a calming breath and turned back to the guests’ table. The girls were the only ones that weren’t standing or walking about. He had planned on looking at each of them in the eyes to show that he acknowledged them all before he talked with the first woman in blue but none of them lifted their eyes from their plates or cups. Save for his woman in blue. She watched the crowd intently until her eyes locked with his. They were sharp. But then they were open, unsure, and widening as he walked toward her.

When he stopped at their table, all eyes were on him now. He bowed to them in respect. Not only were they possibly past royals in their lands, but they also had a hard life ahead of them now. “Good evening ladies. I am Crown Prince Zuko. I’d like to talk with you during the breaks to get to know each of you before I…make my decision. I would have preferred to spend more than a few minutes with you each before I decide but that isn’t an option," _since I didn't know you'd be here tonight._ "Thank you for your cooperation.” None of the ladies made a move to talk or leave, which he considered a plus. “What is your name?” he looked at the beautiful woman in blue.

Her eyes were wide and looked around her table and over her shoulder before she leaned closer to him. “We aren’t supposed to talk with you. I don’t care about that rule but if one of the women who watches over us sees it she might not be happy.” She moved back and her back was straight, though she continued to look at him.

This confused the prince. “You aren’t allowed to speak to me? If you get in trouble I’ll overrule their decision. Don’t hesitate to speak freely.”

“To speak freely? I don’t think you’d like to hear what I have to say.” Her gaze was sharp again, like ice.

“No I imagine not,” Zuko did feel bad for their situations. Truthfully he would like to escape the palace himself. But there was nothing he could do to change it. “Tell me where you are from then.”

“The Southern Water Tribe.”

He nodded and asked, “What’s it like there?”

“It’s cold. There’s a lot of ice and snow. Outsiders think it’s harsh but I only know it as home.”

“Well, prepare for a different kind of harsh. The sun is almost as bad as the court.” He was surprised to see a slight upturn of her mouth, could she have almost smiled? “Thank you for your time – oh, you never told me your name. What is it?”

“Katara.” _What an unusual name?_ he thought. Though he had heard worse names.

“Well, thank you Lady Katara for your time. I must introduce myself to the others but if time permits during the other breaks I plan to return and converse with you all again.” She gave a tight, thin smile that he didn’t consider a true smile. He wished he could do more for them. But the last time he tried to help it backfired on him, so he was hesitant to try anything else. He walked around her chair to the tall girl in olive green. And he began the spiel again.

Her name was Hye Me. She was from a place called Ba Sing Se in the Earth Kingdom. She was hesitant to talk and kept looking around as if she was afraid something would pop out at her. Zuko didn’t push and moved on to the next chair, which held the younger girl in blue who was looking at her empty plate as if it was the most interesting thing there.

“Hello, I’m Prince Zuko. What’s your name?” Her light blue eyes peaked at him from the corners but she didn’t turn in her seat to face him. “How about…how old are you?” He had to know. He knew she was too young for him and he wouldn’t choose her, he’d rather protect her, but he couldn’t do that without knowing more about her.

She brought her face around to look at him with scared eyes, “Fourteen,” she whispered quietly.

The Crown Prince closed his eyes. When he opened them he tried to convey a message to her with his eyes. That he wouldn’t hurt her. But he couldn’t go in depth right here and now. “Will you tell me your name now?”

Still scared and quiet, she replied, “Keiko.”

“Thank you Lady Keiko. Where are you from?” She told him she was from the Northern Water Tribe and he moved on to the last chair so as to let the poor girl breath. He thought she was holding her breath the whole conversation.

The last candidate turned out to be a girl of 16 named Orni from Omashu.

He didn’t have time to give the ladies another round of conversation before he saw the Phoenix King walk back to the head table. As the next course started he thought over his choices. Keiko and Orni both were too young for him. Though he didn’t ask Katara and Hye Me their ages he could gather that they were closer to his age and would be able to handle being a princess better. Katara was firm, there was a spark in her. Hye Me was like burnt piece of coal. If broken into the middle might burn, but at what cost? He’d give the two another round of conversation but he had already chosen Katara. He needed a wife that had fire inside of her if she would ever be expected to survive the Fire Court. While it is good to question your surroundings, Hye Me was too cautious.

The fire inside of Katara was burning alright, but in anger. She was simmering in it. The server who had dished out the next course had also given a message from the Phoenix King. The next candidate who spoke to the Crown Prince would be sent to prison and taken off of the list. But more importantly, if they spoke, their homes would pay for their disobedience.

 _Why did they bring us only to prohibit us from talking to the Crown Prince? What is their game? What could they possibly gain from this marriage? Would they always use that threat?_ Katara was also confused under her anger. Anger at being in the Fire Nation. Anger at the possible marriage. Anger at the Phoenix King for making the world his puppet. Confusion for herself and for Prince Zuko. When he talked with her he made it seem that he didn’t enjoy being a part of the court, why else would he call them harsh. Could he possibly be the lesser of evils? _No, the Fire Nation consists of only hateful creatures who enjoy watching us suffer._

Katara hadn’t spoken to the other girls during the meal, they were all too scared, and even though she knew the Earth Kingdom girl’s name now, she didn’t dare whisper a word to her. The server didn’t say they couldn’t talk to each other but she wouldn’t put it past the Phoenix King to use that against them.

A small portion of a vegetables and sauce and then a fruit dish were the next two courses. After the spicy salad that burned her mouth earlier, she took only small bites. Fire Nation dishes were very different from Water Tribe cuisine. Her brother Sokka would be upset to know that they hadn’t even had any meat yet. Truthfully, she didn’t know you could make this many dishes without meat. But in the ice there isn’t a lot of vegetation to work with.

Once the plate with fruit leftovers was taken away, Katara looked at the Crown Prince, wondering what he would do. He had said that he planned to come back and talk to them, would he still come even though they couldn’t talk? When she heard the gong, Katara blatantly stared over her shoulder and watched the royal trio stand from their table that was stacked like the throne podium; the middle section higher than the sides. The Phoenix King walked down the steps and past their table. She saw his eyes give a predatory glance at them all.

Crown Prince Zuko though was still walking toward their table, true to his word it seems, he would talk with them again.

“Lady Katara, Lady Hye Me,” he said as he gave a short bow to them. “I would like to talk with you both during this break.” Katara shook her head, she looked into his eyes with seriousness. “No you don’t want to talk with me?” Zuko was officially confused by women. She shook her head “no” and then side to side for "kind of" before sighing and shaking her head “no” again. She hoped that this form of communication wouldn’t be considered talking. Just in case she looked away from him to face forward stiffly. Zuko squinted his good eye at her. Hye Me was sitting just like Katara. He looked around the room and noticed that not only were all of the handmaids staring at him but also his father. They must be enforcing the “no communication” rule. “I see. Well hopefully we will all be able to talk again soon. Have a good meal ladies.”

Katara watched the Crown Prince walk away from the corner of her eye. He immediately sat in his throne and gulped down his drink. Though his back was stiff his shoulders slumped as if the wait of the world rested on his shoulders. He did have to make a decision tonight that would affect the rest of his life. The break was cut short when the Phoenix King joined his son, smirking the whole way to his seat. The Crown Princess had a pinched look on her face but Katara thought that it was just the way she always looked.

The next two dishes contained a fish dish that she thoroughly enjoyed and some red meat dish that was ok though maybe heavily seasoned. She spent her time watching the Fire Court. Katara had been told only a few things about the Fire Nation and their wealth but she had figured that the people would be happier in their domination. She imagined they would share maniacal laughter and publicly kill people for enjoyment. But what she saw was a tired group of citizens in fancy clothes. They didn’t look at the Phoenix King and if he made fun of a council member, they took the insult with a smile and a bow. There was quiet music but there was no dancing, not that she had danced often back home. It’s just that the night looked austere without some form of merriment.

After the server brought sweet treats that Katara savored, the Phoenix King addressed the bride candidates.

“You are dismissed for the night. Tomorrow one of you will be unlucky enough to become Crown Prince Zuko’s bride.” The handmaids and guards steered the line of women out of the room and into the hallway. They walked just like they had before, with no escape.

Katara was the first to be dropped off at the same room that she was prepared in. A large bed had been moved in during the banquet. Three servants came in after them and started to undo all that work they had done earlier. The jewelry slid off and the gold beads were carefully snipped off. The handmaid took a small knife and cut the seams that the seamstress had made on the dress and took it off for her. Katara remained in the silk slip hoping that they would stop at this layer. The servants took the items away to the side table full of empty boxes and left the handmaid to watch over her.

“I hear that you are a waterbender. It’s smart that you haven’t tried anything. _Keep it that way._ But because of that, I must watch over you as you clean your face. We wouldn’t want to give you any ideas now would we?” Katara nodded her head. She didn’t feel like arguing. She felt beyond exhausted as the day’s activities finally caught up to her. She didn’t even tell the handmaid that she didn’t have much experience with waterbending so there was nothing to be worried about. Beyond moving small amounts of water around, she could freeze it and use the water to heal small wounds but that was it.

Katara walked over to the wide bowl on a side table that was hardly filled with water. She remembered that they had applied makeup to her face so she scrubbed with her hands to get off as much as she could and then patted her face dry with a towel. She was ready for sleep but she had one last question for her handmaid before she left.

“You’ve been watching over me all evening, but I don’t even know your name.”

The handmaid’s face softened minutely, “Not that it is of importance, but you may call me Zenka. You don’t have to go to sleep yet but the doors will be locked. A guard will always be outside. Goodnight.” Zenka bowed with her head, grabbed the water bowl, and walked out the door into the hallway. The servants followed right after and Katara could hear the lock slid into place. She took a look around her room. Besides the addition of the bed and removal of the washtub, nothing had changed, though she noticed two doors on one side of the room that she hadn’t seen open.

Slightly curious, mostly tired, but also needing to use the toilet, she walked over to one and opened it. The room contained shelving and hanging space for a clothing apparently but only a few pieces of apparel were stacked. Katara would investigate the articles of clothing tomorrow so she walked back out and opened the next door. She was thankful to spot a toilet and noticed that the washtub had been placed in here as well.

As Katara got ready for bed, Crown Prince Zuko was walking into the Phoenix King’s throne room. It was time to state his decision.

The room was empty of court members as Zuko walked the long hall leading to the fire wall. He dropped into a kowtow before the Phoenix King, his head just barely off the ground. Zuko could feel the wall of fire shoot higher before settling down. He would never admit it, but he thought that his father showed a _lack_ of control with his large flames instead of a show of _ultimate_ control.

“Rise you honorless boy. Now who have you picked?” The Phoenix King wasn’t wasting any time.

The Crown Prince stood up, “I have chosen Katara of the Southern Water – ”

“Yes, yes, good enough,” the Phoenix King cut him off. "There's another reason why you're being given a wife Prince Zuko. Can you guess what that is?"

He shook his head, confused, "It's my continual punishment for being your son you said."

The Phoenix King gave a cruel smile. "Not only that, but I have decided that this will be how you get your honor back. The moment you take her during your wedding night a week from now will be the moment your honor returns. It's not hard at all really. I must be growing soft to let you get off so easily."

Zuko was leery at his father's words. _He must have something else planned. He's far to pleased with himself, especially if I will no longer be honorless in a week._

"Thank you Phoenix King. You do me a great-"

"Yes, yes. Now leave. Tell the court your words tomorrow."

He backed away from the throne before turning and leaving without commenting. The less he dealt with his father, the better. He made his way back to his bleak room. A servant helped him out of his formal wear and he prepared for bed. As he slipped between the silken sheets, he couldn’t help but wonder what Katara was thinking. How would she take the news tomorrow? It had to be a better outcome then whatever happened to the girls not chosen. Zuko was unnerved to think about what _would_ happen Hye Me, Keiko, and Orni.

Katara was also in her bed. Though she was lying down and exhausted, her eyes were open. This was not what she was used to. There were no warm, soft furs or Sokka’s snores to push her into sleep. The sheets were too smooth. The room too dark with no moon to shine in. She could hear the guards’ armor when they walked down the hall. Whenever they stopped in front of her door she would hold her breath. No one had harmed her while on the Fire Nation ship or her at the palace today, but the door was locked so _she_ couldn’t get out but _anybody else_ could walk in.

Not thinking of the prince or king, ignoring the guards in the hall, Katara fell asleep to memories of snow and her family’s love.

Zuko fell asleep to thoughts of the future, a future with a wife which he had never dreamed about. Could he really spend the night with his wife, even if they'd only known each other for a week? He'd have to if that meant restoring his honor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Katara will handle the news of being chosen? I know it wasn't a surprise for us but it will be fore her. What canon characters would you be excited to see pop in? I'm playing with the idea of a few. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next chapter but check in a couple days. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> 9/28 update: I realized how much I go back and edit after I post (even if I've already looked at the chapter 5 times) so I'll be waiting a couple days after I finish the main edits of each chapter before I post. I'm shooting for a chapter posted on Friday.


	3. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara begins her life as Zuko's bride and the couple finally get time to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little away from me, I had a couple other scenes that I wanted to get to but the two just kept talking!

In the Southern Water Tribe, the people wake up when they’re ready. There’s no rush to start the dreary day. In the Fire Nation, the royal court wakes up early and the servants even before them. Needless to say, Zenka’s morning knock woke Katara from a dreamless sleep suddenly and sooner than she wanted.

The door opened before Katara could reply and in bustled a dozen or so servant girls, arms filled with either trays, fabric, or the small boxes housing jewelry. Katara sat upright in her bed, the sheet pooling at her hips, as she stared with startled eyes at what was going on. _Is this how everyone in the Fire Nation wakes up?_

When Katara looked at her handmaid’s face, Zenka showed a small smile. “Congratulations Lady Katara. Crown Prince Zuko has chosen you to be his bride. Today will be busy. First, you will have breakfast here. Then after a bath you will choose what you will wear today. There will be etiquette lessons before lunch with the Crown Prince. A short tour of the palace grounds will be given as there are many places where you cannot enter. Tonight’s banquet will be smaller than last night but you will be formally presented to the Fire Nation Court at that time. There is much to do. Get up.”

Zenka looked at Katara, waiting for her to get out of the bed, but she made no move. “Lady Katara, you must get out of the bed now.” Zenka’s smile had long since left her face. It was as if that woman could only smile for a second.

Katara blinked multiple times, trying to get all of the words processed. She was still foggy headed from sleep. “He picked me?” she couldn’t contain her confusion, looking at her hands. “I’ve worked every day of my life, my hands show it. And I’m not as beautiful as the Earth Kingdom girl, Hye Me. Why me? Why bring any of us here to be his wife in the first place?”

“I don’t have answers for you, Lady Katara. And it doesn’t matter now. The news has been spread and your day must begin.”

Katara gasped and looked Zenka in the eye, “When is the wedding ceremony?” She never thought that she would be chosen and now she was afraid of all that it might entail. A wedding. A husband. Would they even grow old together? Her mind was racing into the future.

Tired of the slow progress they were making, Zenka took one of Katara’s hands to gently bring her off the bed and steered toward the washroom. “We have one week to prepare. Many things have already been in place for months.”

When Katara came out of the washroom, a small table and chair were placed near the bed. Five servants were standing in a half moon with covered dishes in their hands and the last one had a tea set, the light smell of tea mingling with the smells of food. Another servant slipped a thin silk dressing robe over her shoulders and she sat down. The servants uncovered their trays to reveal breads, eggs, and fruits.

As she ate her fill, Katara was silent. The only person who talked was Zenka as she directed servants bringing in water to the bathroom for her bath. No one would look her in the eye and if she glanced at a face, they’d look down. _Is this what being royalty is about? I’m not prepared, I’m not ready. I don’t think I can handle being royalty._

Just as Katara was about to speak up, Zenka appeared and as if reading her mind said, “There’s no turning back now. The moment you stepped onto the Fire Nation ship, you became Fire Nation property. Once the marriage is complete, you will have the name Princess Katara but you will have no power as you are a foreigner and a prisoner. We have a label for brides like you, golden statues. You are only there to be pretty and voiceless.”

Katara didn’t like the sound of that. In her tribe, because of necessity, the women pulled as much weight as the men. If a new wife just sat around to be looked at, she would have been criticized. And Katara would not allow herself to be bullied by her handmaid. If only she could stay on Zenka’s good side, she’s seen the look in her eyes. Zenka isn’t as unsympathetic as she would like to seem.

“If you are done adding to your figure, your bath is ready.” Zenka’s eyes were sharp, like she had put up a wall between them. That’s when Katara realized that Zenka’s attire was nicer than yesterday. The fabric's design was intricate and the color rich.

“Your dress is pretty today Zenka.”

Katara enjoyed the shocked face on Zenka, who even blushed. “Um, thank you Lady Katara. It’s a, it was the gift to the handmaid in charge of the chosen bride.” She coughed and smoothed out her features back to stone. “Bath, Lady Katara?”

Smiling internally, “Yes thank you.”

Just like yesterday, her robe and slip were taken off leaving Katara cold and naked. The bath was pleasantly warm though. A handful of servant girls came in, some holding bottles.

“What scent would you like to wear today, Lady Katara?” Zenka asked.

Katara was at a loss while she looked at the bottles presented to her. “I don’t know your scents. I’ll wear anything but what was used yesterday. Whatever the Phoenix Queen wears.” She hadn’t seen an older woman at the banquet last night and she hadn’t heard about the King’s wife ever but she figured that she would have good taste in perfume, for Fire Nation standards. The Queen was probably respected and if Katara wanted her voice to be heard, she needed to be respected. The servants lowered their heads.

“There is no Phoenix Queen, Lady Katara, and we are not allowed to discuss the matter. Shall I just choose for you?”

Katara’s eyes hardened. “I don’t like secrets. I know it isn’t _you_ who is keeping it from me, but still, don’t you get tired of all the restrictions? In my home –”

“Your ladyship should note that her new home is different than her past. It is better to forget where you have been and look to where you are. The fire lily bottle.” The servants nodded and the bath commenced. Hair dried and smelling very floral, Katara was led to the chair and mirror but was seated so her back was to the mirror. Zenka had the servants showcase what clothing options she had for the day. All were in red, black, and gold variations. Just as Zenka said, the last blue she’d wear was last night.

Katara settled on a deep red top with black trim. It had fitted short sleeves and a modest collar to make up for the expanse of stomach it left bare, the top ended only four fingers under her breasts. The other shirt options were either more risqué or not her style in general. There were loose red pants that matched, the fabric smooth against her legs. She also chose a semi-sheer black shawl for _“modesty’s sake”_ she was told, as if her whole midriff wasn't bare. Her fingers rubbed over the golden stitching at the edge. The contrast of the gold on black was almost mesmerizing.

She thought she could get used to black. In her tribe, people stuck to blues and whites, but blacks were reserved for specialized night hunting. Black was also the color of mourning. Katara felt like her married life would be one long mourning period if she didn’t do anything. Her predictions of her married life would be a lot easier if she had at least a decent conversation with the Crown Prince.

Her hair was done up similar to last night, part of her hair was brought up into a topknot while the rest hung down. She wouldn’t ask for a change in styles for fear of what Zenka would say, but she already missed her hair loopies and braids. Maybe she would be able to fix up her hair herself some days. And if her blue beads were confiscated for good, then maybe some gold beads would work. Compromise. _Though I still need to find out what happened to my necklace._

Katara was given options for hair adornment. Even the smallest piece was filled with colorful stones. Not wanting to make a statement or look flashy, she chose the headpiece with the fewest stones. It was another version of the golden bead strands she wore before. _Better gold than red._

A small comb with a dangling jewel was stuck in at the front of her part so the red jewel stood out against her dark forehead. Four strands of golden beads came from the comb and were draped at different lengths back to the topknot. When draped like that, they almost substituted for her loopies. She could feel them place short bead strands at the base of her topknot to run down her hair and though she couldn’t see them now she knew they had red teardrop jewels at the end.

A few choices later, Katara was wearing simple makeup, thick golden bracelets, red sandals and ready for the busy day ahead of her. She was nervous about the lunch with the Crown Prince though, what would they even talk about? They had only spoke a few sentences last night.

Katara was taken to a room with a waiting etiquette instructor, the door closing on her just as Crown Prince Zuko walked by, neither seeing the other.

Zuko was on his way to address the Fire Nation Court and to thank the Phoenix King for giving him the _honor_ of marrying Katara. Yes, the day was finally coming. Once Zuko wedded and…bedded…Lady Katara, his honor would be given back. It had been years since he had questioned the Phoenix King and was given the burn on his face. Since then, the Crown Prince was never given any task or way of restoring his honor. Because of that, he had allowed himself to brew in silence, to be quieted by his father and sister. His face was a mask to the emotions he held inside.

But with his honor back in place, he’d have full authority. He could even take the place of Phoenix King out from under his father.

The guards opened the double doors to the Throne Room where many court nobles were already mingling and being political. Since most of the positions in the court were doled out by the King, there was no need for elections. Most of the political scheming was for allocation of funds to personal projects. For most trivial requests, if the majority of the court agreed, the decision was made. But if a player had made moves and got in the favor of the Phoenix King, then there was no court vote, just the King’s signature. The Crown Prince thought it wasn’t fair that one man could overrule a group of 25 men.

Crown Prince Zuko went into a kowtow before the firewall and the Phoenix King behind it.

“Your honor won’t return until _after_ the marriage. Sit in the back,” Ozai’s bored voice slipped through the flames. Zuko’s face pinched as he stood up and went to the back. He sat at the last mat and watched the other members file in.

The firewall rose up and simmered down, signaling that the meeting was to start and everyone sat down on their mats.

“You all saw the beautiful tributes from the colonies yesterday. It seems the honorless Prince Zuko has chosen one as his bride – from the most _pathetic_ of losers the Southern Water Tribe. We stopped caring about them after we _decimated_ their forces fifteen years ago they are that _weak_.” The Phoenix King was nothing if not dramatic in his addresses. “But that is why I chose a colonial for his bride. The wedding will be in one week. All court members and their families are required to attend. While I hate to give anything to the Prince, the wedding will hold back no expense so to showcase our wealth.”

Zuko always enjoyed it when his father spoke as if he wasn’t even in the room. He kept his face calm but nothing could stop his golden eyes from boiling in resentment. _Yes, go on and treat me like I’m scum. You hate to give me things? Well you gave me one hell of a scar._

“Oh yes, Prince Zuko. Come, say a few words, thank me, etcetera.” The Phoenix King gestured to the spot before the flames.

He rose from his seat, walked forward and kowtowed. With his head still close to the ground as he addressed the King, “Thank you oh mighty Phoenix King, ruler of the world and master of fire. I, your humble servant and not worthy of honor, thank you for returning my honor on the given future date.” After a pause he stood up and addressed the court. “As Crown Prince, I thank the Fire Nation Court for allowing me to meet with you in these honorless years. Once my honor is restored I will return to my princely duties, _all of them_ , with fervor.” He gave a bow and sat back down.

He hated the flowery words but they were what was used in the court if one was to be taken seriously. Which he thought was funny since some of the court members would wax poetically for so long that everyone would forget what he was even talking about.

The duty that the Crown Prince was most excited to participate in? Having a say in the Fire Nation military. The only person who could overrule him would be the Phoenix King. Zuko would finally be able to say what he thought about Admiral Zhao and his inhumane practices.

The meeting was short and ended after a few discussions of the colonies and what resources they wanted the most.

Zuko changed out of his court robes. With their heavy capelet layers and long hems, they were some of his most hated wardrobe pieces. They were also too hot for the Fire Nation summer they were experiencing. Figuring he had time before lunch he slipped into bending shorts and a loose robe, leaving his chest bare. The Royal Bending Room was empty, Azula was elsewhere today it seemed, so he dropped down into a bending stance in the middle of the room.

Going through the same form multiple times, he lost track of time. His control was getting better and the flames condensed. He would have to write to Uncle about his progress.

One of the stipulations of keeping Zuko in the palace was that all communication with his beloved uncle was cut off. _Or so they thought._ While they hadn’t seen each other face to face in years, they kept up to date via coded letters. Zuko would explain a problem he had in a form or with Azula and his uncle would assist him. He wondered how much good his uncle would be able to do if he was able to see him and talk freely.

Zuko stopped mid strike. _If my honor is returned, then all of my rights as well. I should be able to see him again!_ He hurried to finish out the form before heading back to his room. He was surprised when his valet was standing nervously by the closet.

“Lee what’s the matter?”

“Oh you’re back. You’re late! Hurry you must get ready.” Lee pushed the Crown Prince into the washroom.

“I’m late? For what?” Zuko wasn’t aware that he had plans for lunch. _Shit_ , was there a meeting he missed?

“Lunch with your intended!” Lee wiped off sweat with a wet cloth. “She’s probably waiting in the tea room right now.”

Zuko felt bad instantly. He was off to a great start. Influenced by Lee’s nervous actions, he quickly got ready and was dressed within minutes. He would have run to the tea room but princes don’t run in the halls.

_That would be something mother would say…_

Taking a small breath, he nodded to the guard to open the door. There, sitting at a low table on a red cushion, was Lady Katara. She was staring into her teacup allowing him to get a good look at her. Her shawl was pooled around her waist, giving him a clear view of all her dark skin. On her arms. On her face. On her stomach. He couldn’t tell last night, but he realized now that she was not stick thin but had an athletic build. Which he thought was _very_ pleasing.

Not wanting to get caught ogling he moved his eyes up, noticing her hair beads. Remembering that she wore beads last night, he wondered if she was partial to them. If so, maybe he could buy her some more. He wanted to give her _something_ for agreeing to the marriage.

They looked beautiful on her. _She_ looked beautiful, especially in red.

A woman coughed and Zuko was alerted to the fact that there were other people in the room. His good cheek blushed to match his scar. Katara’s blue eyes widened and looked up from her tea.

She had been sitting in this room for over half an hour. She was hungry and beginning to think that the Crown Prince didn’t really like her as a person, that she was just a thing that he would have to possess. But she was calmed by his flushed face. His topknot was perfect but his crown was a little off and his belt was askew, like he dressed in a hurry. Even his loose hair looked a bit damp.

The man that was to be her husband looked every bit royal through the imperfections. He wore a piece of decorated armor on his shoulders but otherwise he was in simple red cloth. Though his pointed shoes did look a bit scary. It was his height and wide shoulders, the way he carried himself that brought forth his lineage.

He gave Katara a half bow, hand over fist, “I apologize for being late, Lady Katara. I was not informed of our lunch and was busy practicing.” He sat down across from her and motioned to Zenka to start lunch.

“What were you practicing?” Katara asked while refilling her teacup. She thought about filling up his but she didn’t know him well enough to do so. Plus, she would _not_ be his servant, even if she was considered his “golden statue” to others.

“I’m a firebender, like everyone in my family.” Suddenly, Katara was nervous. She hadn’t thought that he would be a firebender. It made sense. But it scared her still. He could hurt her so easily and she couldn’t even defend herself.

“I see,” she said, speaking more into the cup than to Zuko. She watched a servant come and pour his cup of tea for him. Why had no one refilled hers?

The conversation lagged. He could tell that he made her uncomfortable. “Um, can you, do you…are you a waterbender?”

Their eyes connected. “Yes, though I am not trained.”

Her fear left her when Zuko gave a small, but very sincere, smile. “That’s very interesting. I’d love to see what you can do. I’ve never seen any of the other types of bending.”

“Oh well I’m sorry to say it won’t be a good example. I was the only waterbender left in the Southern Water Tribe so I had to teach myself. I mainly know how to pour a drink or move the stew in the pot. I can cool a drink though. And heal shallow cuts.”

Zuko stared at her, slightly amazed. She said she couldn’t do much, but the variety astounded him. Firebending was hard to use outside of fighting. It was good at heating things up and shining light, but he couldn’t heal or move other objects with it. Nervous about what he was purposing, his voice was quiet. “Maybe that’s something we could work on. It wouldn’t be the same, but I could teach you some of my forms and we could meditate. It would be a start.”

Just minutes ago, Katara was thinking about ways that she could be difficult for the prince who stood her up on their first lunch but here he was, encouraging her to bend and wanting to help her grow. Even though he was pleasant last night, she had wondered if he would try to smother her, make her his docile golden statue. _Statues_ don't bend. But _she_ would.

“Yes, that’d be…very nice. Thank you Crown Prince Zuko.” Katara couldn’t help but feel at ease with him. She wondered if this was just a front and the moment they were truly alone he would beat her down, but she didn’t think he would. It was his open yellow eyes. Or maybe the fact that he had a scar on his face he wouldn’t want to harm someone else, knowing how it feels.

“Great but um, you don’t have to call me Crown Prince in private, just Zuko is fine.” He suddenly felt bashful, his hand ran through his loose hair hanging under his topknot. He didn’t want a relationship where they were stiff and formal, even if this was more or less an arranged marriage. He needed a _partnership_ if he was going to carry out his plans. He saw that spark in her last night, it would help to coax that spark to be a fire on his side.

Katara gave him a small smile. “Alright Zuko. And you can call me Katara. I never had any title back home anyway.”

“But aren’t you a princess or governor’s daughter?” Zuko had assumed all of the bride candidates were from elite families or those who held power before the Fire Nation sent their influence.

“Oh no!” she laughed at him. “My village is small and we have no need for titles like that. Though I guess since my father was sort of chief I could have made up a title to use. I was treated like all of the other girls so I never thought I was different.” The food was brought in and they're rice bowls were filled with vegetables and fish. Sauces and side dishes were placed between them on the table. Katara didn’t know any of the sauces but went to dip in the yellow paste.

“Oh I wouldn’t pick that one,” Zuko’s voice made her bring her hand back quickly, as if she was afraid to be burnt. “I saw you…it’s just that this is the spiciest sauce and I noticed that…”

Katara was embarrassed. “I see. So you saw me take a bite last night from that spicy dish and then guzzle down my drink.” He nodded his head silently. “Thank you for the warning...Could you explain the other sauces to me?”

Their lunch went on in conversations about food variations between their home countries, but was cut too short for either of their liking when Zuko’s assistant came in and told him he had a meeting to attend.

“My meeting shouldn’t be too long. Would you like to have tea with me later? We could talk some more.” Zuko enjoyed being with her. She was innocent and wasn’t spoiled by the Fire Court so their conversation wasn’t influenced by a specific deal. It was just two young people, getting to know each other. But he needed to warn her about all the snakes in court.

“I have a tour of the palace this afternoon but I’d like that. Zenka,” she looked at her handmaid. “Is that possible? Is there time for tea?” She was hopeful.

“Yes Lady Katara, we should have time for tea. Crown Prince Zuko, would you like me to work with your assistant on scheduling the tea?”

“That’s fine. Until then Katara.” Zuko smiled as he stood up and gave her a bow before leaving the room.

Katara started her tour shortly after he left. She wasn’t paying too much attention to Zenka as she went on about the architecture of the palace and when a specific wing was added on. Everything was so red and dark. There were many niches in the wall that held pitch darkness. She wished there were more windows. They loved the sun here so much, why didn’t they bring in its light then? They were entering into the Royal Wing when Katara’s tour came to a pause. There was a woman stopping their entrance into the wing.

“Ahh, I finally get to meet _the one_. What a pleasure to meet you Lady Katara. I just can’t _wait_ to call you sister.” Katara didn’t know the woman, but she knew that voice didn’t mean a word of what she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now who could that be? Zuko's personality is a bit different from both his exiled prince attitude and Ba Sing Se transformation, it's a bit of them both. Zenka is harsh, but she means well, sometimes. Did I spend too much time on minute details or did that add to the atmosphere of this au?
> 
> (And in case anyone wonders, the title for this chapter came from The King and I song because for some reason it's been stuck in my head all week)


	4. Vipers

Katara felt like her feet were stuck in ice. The woman that looked like her age wore decorated armor, more than Zuko was wearing at lunch. Her hair was pulled back except for bangs that framed her face. It was the gleam of the crown in her hair that made Katara stop. The point of the flame looked like it could kill.

Zenka had also stopped with Katara but dropped into a low bow. Katara could gather that this was the Crown Princess but she didn’t know what to do, so she mimicked Zenka’s bow, though she mistakenly didn’t bow deep enough for Azula’s liking.

“We haven’t been formally introduced. I’m Crown Princess Azula. But of course after the marriage you _must_ call me sister. It’s been so lonely not growing up with a sister.” Azula’s eyes narrowed and she walked over. Katara held her breath as Azula lifted a finger to her face and softly drug a nail down her left cheek. “You have such pretty skin here. It’s a shame you don’t match Zuzu. I hear you’re a waterbender. Maybe we should spar someday. I’m a skilled firebender but it would be interesting to fight water.”

Katara was about to protest, that she hardly knew waterbending, none the less aggressive bending used for attacks or defense, but Azula placed a finger over her own lips.

“It wouldn’t be good for you to disagree with me water peasant. Bad things have been known to happen to those whose opinions differ from mine. If you want to live in peace. Don’t do anything. Just run on back to your room and cry. Enjoy it while you can.” Azula pushed past Katara, bumping shoulders, but stopped at the first hallway intersection. “Oh, and don’t worry about your wedding night. I hear firebenders are _really gentle_.” Azula laughed as she walked around the corner.

Once the Crown Princess was gone Katara took a deep breath. She didn’t know what words to focus on first. That firebenders aren’t gentle. That Azula hated her. That Azula possibly wanted to _kill_ her, or at least give her a matching scar to Zuko’s.

Zenka coughed beside her. Katara forgot she was there. Zenka looked into her eyes and whispered, “There’s something not right with that girl. Pay her no mind.” Katara mutely nodded. Speaking normally, though if not a little shaky, “Let us continue the tour. The Royal Wing is split into two halls. To the left is where the Phoenix King and Crown Prince Zuko stay. To the right are your and Crown Princess Azula’s rooms. Until you get to know the Crown Prince better, you will remain in your own room even after the marriage. Or nights when he has need of you, servants will walk you to his room. Now, let’s get you cleaned up for tea.”

The Royal Wing was slightly different than the rest of the palace. The two halls ran east-west allowing the windows at the end to shoot light inside. But other than the natural light and only 2 torches, the hall had no light. It was dark. And the walls were painted a deep red with gold leafing on the everything possible.

Katara followed Zenka to the right and into her room. Notably different than her first room, there was a huge window that overlooked a garden and she could see the sky. She had only arrived yesterday morning but it seemed like forever since she saw the sky. She was happy that she could look on the flowers. The flowers hadn’t been mean to her.

The room contained similar pieces of furniture that she had in the other room though they all looked to be of even higher quality. And red. What she wouldn’t give to have a fur pelt to curl up to. Though she wouldn’t want it anytime soon with this heat. Katara silently explored the rooms. There was the main entrance with a few chairs and tables that lead into her bedroom which had two side rooms for washing and her closet.

The moment she opened her closet she was surprised to see it filled with shades of red, black, and gold.

In that moment, it hit her. She was in a new land, filled with people who hated her, and she had to give up everything that she was and become their princess. Wearing red and jewelry as she followed the Phoenix King’s orders. Back home, she had 2 parkas and a handful of dresses and leggings. But of course that never bothered her since she didn’t know anything else. But what would she become here. What was expected of her? What was she going to do with her life? All she really wanted to do at that moment was put on her blue dress and be rushed home, even though she knew that wasn’t an option the moment she left the tribe. It was just hard to deal with all of the feelings she suddenly had.

“Zenka?” the handmaid appeared in the closet with Katara. She noticed the wet eyes, though tears hadn’t formed yet. “What is expected of me? What is… _Prince Zuko_ expecting of me?”

Zenka stared at the girl, for she truly looked young, not a woman that was engaged to the Crown Prince. “Well, I don’t know what the Crown Prince is expecting, you’ll have to ask him at tea. But the Fire Nation will expect you to give him offspring, to further the line. And given they’ll be mixed babies, they won’t be happy if any of them can waterbend. Only firebenders can ascend the throne.”

Babies. She knew they came with marriage. But she didn’t want to bring anyone else into this mess. But at least she knew. Though now she feared for any waterbending babies. Would they kill her children? The fear ran through her for the future children she was likely to bare. The way the Fire Nation is now, they would. _They would kill my babies. Well that is not going to happen._

“How do you like your rooms Lady Katara. Is there anything else you’d like?” It was like Zenka could read her mind with how she liked to interrupt Katara’s thoughts.

Walking back into the bedroom Katara saw seven or so servants standing at the ready along the wall.

“Actually Zenka, there is. I don’t want dozens of nameless servants. I know I have to get used to them, but I’d rather I knew their names. Pick your top five and introduce them to me later.”

Zenka looked a bit flustered and about to say something like “but that isn’t _done_ here” but held her tongue. “Yes Lady Katara. Allow us to help you freshen up for tea though. It’s almost time to go.” Truthfully, Zenka was happy with how the girl was holding up. Excluding the watery eyes in the closet, she was strong. And she was already learning how to give commands. Katara hadn’t asked if cutting the staff was possible, she just requested that it be done.

Soon enough Katara and Zenka were walking toward a small garden in a courtyard. There was a large tree that had a bench sitting in its shade but more importantly to Katara there was a small pond. A red blanket was laid out by the water’s edge and a tea set was resting on a tray. Zuko wasn’t there yet but she went ahead and sat down, facing the water. A strange bird floated on the water toward her. A few little ones followed out of the reeds.

The Crown Prince stepped into the sunlight and spotted Katara right away. She was still dressed in her day clothes but the sun made the gold beads in her hair shin like she had captured stars in her hair. As he walked toward her, he saw she tried to pet the mother turtleduck and his heart tugged a bit at a distant memory of his own mother.

“They’re called turtleducks.” His voice startled Katara as she brought her hand back and quickly looked over her shoulder to see Zuko.

“Oh, I was wondering. We don’t have any in the south.”

“Beware of the mother, she’s extremely protective of her young. So don’t get between them.” He saw Katara slowly nod her head but it looked too serious to be just about turtleduck behavior.

Zuko sat on her left side, so his scar wasn’t as visible to her. “Are you ready for some tea?” she asked.

“Yes.” Katara was still unsure of Zuko. He was nice to her, but what did he expect of her? Would happen to their children if they were waterbenders? Did he think of her as a golden statue as Zenka put it the other day?

A servant came and prepared the tea as the couple sat in silence. Katara stared at the rippling water. Zuko stared at his nervous bride. The servant finished quickly and walked away, leaving the leaves to steep.

“I like your-”

“What do you-”

They spoke and stopped at the same time. Zuko gestured for her to go first.

“What do you expect of me? Once we’re married.” She looked up at his face. From this angle she mostly saw his unscarred side. It was smooth pale skin. But more importantly, he was handsome. Until she saw him narrow his eyes at the water. Then he looked like Ozai. Which she did not like at all.

“Well, I expect you to stand by my decisions. To never keep secrets from me. Once I become Phoenix King then to fulfill small tasks of being the Phoenix Queen. The court won’t give you any authority, but you’ll still need to try and befriend the ladies of the court. The women know what their husbands plan most of the time, even if the knowledge isn’t public. That’s knowledge I will need. You could say that you will be my eyes and ears when I am not in the room. Is that…does that help?” His scowl left his face as he looked at her with hopeful eyes.

Katara took a quick breath. “But what about…children. Zenka said the Fire Nation will expect me to bare firebending children.”

He sighed and then slowly brought a hand to rest over hers on her lap. “While that _is_ part of being married to me, I am in no hurry. The country isn’t at war with other lands, but I won’t lie to you. A war is beginning in the court. Now would not be the right time to introduce a vulnerability like a child.”

Zuko took his hand off hers and poured the tea into two cups.

She took a sip of the fruity tea. “But what if…what if I bare a waterbender?” her voice was hushed and spoken more into her teacup than toward Zuko.

Not having thought of that possibility, he had to think for a second, but he answered quickly. “They would still be my child. They wouldn’t be able to take the throne, but I would still treat the child warmly.” He heard her deeply sigh. Was she that afraid of what would happen if they had a waterbending child? “Katara, I don’t want you to be afraid of me or anything you think I might do.”

“That’s easier said than done. You’ve lived here your whole life. Your customs are new to me. In the South…it’s just different. If there was a disagreement, then the two would face off in a fight until one yielded. But no one died or anything. The loser accepted the outcome and went on. I don’t feel like that is the same here. When Crown Princess Azula talked to me, she made it seem that the Fire Nation holds grudges.”

“Wait, Azula talked to you?” He was shocked to say the least, and scared. “What did she do to you, are you alright?” He brought up his hand to make her face turn toward him as he looked her over.

Katara almost wanted to laugh, he was being so worried. It was nice to know he cared for her safety. But that just means that the scare she got from Azula was a big deal and the princess could really hurt her. She shook her head, “No she just said some stuff. It shook me up a bit though.”

With his hand still resting at the base of her head, fingers slipped into her hair, he made sure her eyes looked into his. “If she ever does something to you, _tell me_. I know I told you before that the court was more dangerous than the heat. Azula is like a viper-scorpion. The heat only makes her stronger and she will always strike first if she feels threatened.” He let his hand release her and placed it in his own lap. “The line of succession to the throne isn’t set in stone. My father was the younger of two brothers but is now the Phoenix King. Azula believes that there is still a chance that she could be ruler before me. For that to happen, a lot has to fall in place.

“First, she needs to get majority of the court on her side. Her platform lately has been that she would squelch any rebellions before they start by burning the bigger cities to the ground. I counter with the fact that we have spent too much time overseas as it is. Our soldiers should stay home as long as there are no hints of rebellion.

“Secondly, she has to ensure that I don’t have an heir. The line of succession is always stronger if there are heirs involved. Don’t let that concern you. But she will try to hurt you to get to me. That is something for _me_ to be worried about.

“Thirdly, she has to knock me down in the court. I still have too much sway. And once I get my honor restored I will have even more influence. My word will be able to overrule her and she doesn’t like that. There have only been a few attempts at my life but I know they will increase after our marriage. Azula would like nothing more than for me to be out of her way for good.”

There have been assassination attempts? “Is that how you got your scar?” That would make sense. There was a battle as someone tried to kill him. The scar looks like they almost succeeded in killing him.

The scowl was back in place though. “No.” He stared off at the pond, pensively. Should he tell her? It was still a sore spot for him, but she should know how he lost his honor. Katara thought he wasn’t going to say anything more so she was surprised when he spoke up again. “I spoke up out of turn in the presence of the Phoenix King. That was a dishonor to myself. Then I was given the opportunity to fight for my honor, but I was too weak to stand. My – the Phoenix King burned my face to show all that I was dishonorable. But I will have my honor restored with our marriage.”

Katara was shocked and wanted the world to pause so she could fully understand what he just said. His _father_ had burned him? And he acted so calmly, albeit still angry, while explaining it. He should hate everyone here, especially his father. He should be trying to change the way everyone here reacts to atrocities like burning your child’s face. Unless he _was_ trying to change the nation.

“Just as you are worried about my safety, I will worry about yours. I wish I was a good enough waterbender to protect you as well, but just know that whatever you are trying to accomplish, I want to help you. In my tribe, a married couple cling to each other for support and strength. We might not know each other that well, but I want you to rely on me too.”

Zuko looked out of the corner of his eyes to see she was staring down at the water. _She’s perfect._ He couldn’t help but think. He had said he needed a partner as a wife, and she just admitted she wanted to be his partner – without even knowing his plan! How could she have guessed something was up?

“Thank you Katara. I will certainly try. Now for the banquet tonight, there will be an admiral visiting, Zhao. Avoid him at all costs. I assume you’ll be seated near me thus near the Phoenix King and he’ll talk to him. He’s been trying to get more soldiers sent to the colonies. He’s a staunch Azula supporter and was ruthless during the war. Those under his command have been known to leave nothing behind in their wake and even starting trouble where there was peace. I do not trust him.”

Katara nodded her head. _Great, another person that he doesn’t trust and possibly means to do me harm._ “Is there anyone you _do_ trust?” She needed to know the list of allies, however short the list might be.

Surprisingly, a small smile slipped onto his face. “You probably won’t meet him until the wedding, but my Uncle Iroh. We write letters often. He had a come-to-spirits moment when on the frontlines in the Earth colonies so he doesn’t physically fight anymore but his mind is still sharp. He has also told me that if the Fire Nation keeps on the path that we are on, the spirits won’t stand for it. A different kind of peace must be made.” Katara wondered what that meant for the colonies. Would he give them up for the sake of peace when the Fire Nation currently thinks this _is_ a time of peace?

Zuko looked over Katara’s shoulder to see Zenka walking toward them so he stopped talking, unsure of her allegiance.

“Crown Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, I apologize for interrupting your tea, but Lady Katara needs to get ready for the banquet.”

Zuko stood up and offered his hand to Katara. She grabbed it gently and stood up. Just as she was about to turn and follow Zenka, she remembered that he never got to finish what was saying. “What were you going to say earlier. When we both spoke at the same time?”

His good cheek blushed again, making Katara smile slightly. “Oh um, just that I thought your hair beads were pretty. They look, you look good in them.”

She smiled wider, “Thank you Zuko. I’ll see you later then.” As she walked back to her room, she couldn’t help but think that when Zuko was talking about politics he was very articulate but the moment he tried to talk about _her_ , he stuttered and blushed. Maybe it was because he had practice with the court but not with talking to girls? Either way, she could tell that she liked him as a person already. She just wished they could get to know each other quicker so she could like him as a husband.

Zenka opened the bedroom door to be greeted by five servants.

“As you requested Lady Katara, I have narrowed down the staff.” Katara was introduced to the women and tried to memorize their names and faces. Knowing who was bathing her helped the embarrassment marginally but it was nice to know who was washing hair.

Tonight her hair was all pulled back into a bun. The servants brought out hair adornment pieces and Katara noticed that they were all bead strands, like she wore last night and today. There was a set that every other bead was gold and shiny black. There was no dangle on her forehead but there were small beads attached to pins that they stuck in her bun. After her hair and makeup was finished she was wrapped in layers of silk.

When she saw herself in the mirror she wanted to scream “finally!” because the dress covered all of her skin except for her collarbones and neck. There were long sleeves and the hem touched the ground. There was a base layer of black silk that peaked out from behind the top layer but it was the top layer she actually thought was beautiful even if it was red. Somehow, they had dyed the red dress into a fade so by the time the fabric hit the floor, it was pitch black. A gold and black bead strand belt was placed around her waist, accentuating her curves.

While she admitted to herself in the mirror that she looked pretty, royal almost, she couldn’t help but think that she looked like she was Fire Nation. If no one knew, she'd fit in. That is if they ignored her dark skin and blue eyes. She didn't want to be Fire Nation, she was Water Tribe through and through.

But there was no avoiding the hand that she chose. She couldn't go home and she would just have to suck it up. Zuko was nice. And Zenka was getting nicer. She would just have to find a sliver of hope to carry her on.

Zenka and a guard walked her to the room that the banquet was taking place in. The same golden doors opened for her just like last night and the crowd inside stared her down. She was led toward the stacked thrones where all three royals already sat. But next to Zuko was a simple wooden chair, not even considered a throne. Zenka motioned for her to bow to the Phoenix King and then she sat in the chair next to Zuko.

She looked over at him and smiled, even though she wanted to look away. He was wearing more decorative armor than usual and it was intimidating to her.

Zuko though held back a smile, he couldn’t let the court see he was starting to have a weakness in this girl. But he allowed himself to complement her. “You look lovely Lady Katara. Your hair looks nice up. I mean it always looks nice, but I’ve only seen it down, so it looks great in both styles or it’s probably just because you have pretty hair in general.” He was babbling and he shut up as soon as he could. Why was he so _bad_ at talking to her?

Katara couldn’t stop a small giggle. He was kind of cute when he stumbled over his words. But before the two could talk any more, the Phoenix King stood up, hushing the crowd.

“Now tonight’s banquet is in celebration of the wedding to come. Last night you saw the ladies picked from the colonies to be Prince Zuko’s wife. He has chosen Katara of the Southern Water Colonies.” All eyes in the room were on Katara. She was afraid of what their reaction would be, but anything she thought of would have been better than the dead silence that greeted her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can probably guess that Zuko is wanted to do an overhaul of the Fire Court, but how exactly will he carry that out? And if he does, will the court ever except Katara? I'm not very good at knowing what's happening but only writing a small chunk of the plan so tell me if Zuko's conversation doesn't make sense. Because it does to me, but I know what he's hiding.
> 
> Please feel free to tell me how you think the story is going, I'd love to get your feedback!


	5. Finding Balance

While Katara _wanted_ to glare at the court staring at her, she knew that she couldn’t. Last night she could because she was just a thing to look at, harmless. But tonight and on, she was their new princess. And Zuko asked her to make nice with the other ladies so she would try to do that for him. He was busy enough, it would be the least she could do.

She looked past Zuko to see the Phoenix King still standing and talking to the court, though she was ignoring his words. How could this man scar his only son? What would drive a father _that_ mad to do such a thing? She knew he was crazy to begin with, ending the war the way he did, but now it was confirmed.

The Phoenix King sat and the court followed. The first set of courses went through in relative silence. If a dish looked questionable she would ask Zuko and he would tell her. But then their conversation would end. She briefly wondered if she had done something to make him silent to her but then realized it was probably the court still staring at them.

During the first meal break, just like Zuko said, a tall man with a snide grin sauntered up to the throne pedestal. _He looks like a man that wouldn’t be opposed to war crimes. He must be Zhao._

After bowing to the Phoenix King, the man looked Katara over. She was standing with Zuko behind their chairs so he was able to see her well. She was glad that the dress tonight was modest because those eyes were searching for any bit of skin.

“Prince Zuko. Congratulations are in order. You’ll finally take a woman to bed and get your honor back all in one night. You must be so excited. Don’t fear if she cries a little, they always have to put up a fight before they give in.” He laughed heartily at his own “joke” but Zuko was not laughing. He still couldn’t go after Zhao but once his authority was return, he would be as good as gone if he questioned him.

 “Yes I think I’m almost being to kind in giving him a wife. But it’s for the good of the nation and all.” Katara could hear the eye roll in the Phoenix King’s voice. _Just like how hurting your son was for the good of the nation?!_

She ignored their conversation about the earth colonies and how many more or fewer soldiers were needed there to "keep the peace" and focused on the court. Her goal was to find a kind face. She needed to make a friend among the ladies to get a foot in the door. Even once she becomes princess, she doubted that she would instantly be invited to all sort of events. But there was no kind face in the crowd.

Zuko watched her face as she stared out, seeing the dip in her forced smile. Court eyes be damned, he wanted to hold her hand and he was taught that if he wanted something to take it, so he just would! Slowly he let his right hand touch one of her fingers and then he was holding her hand softly. His action of course surprised Katara who looked at him the moment he touched her, eyes questioning.

“Don’t worry about the court just yet. You’ve only been here for a couple days.”

She whispered her thanks and they sat down, hands falling apart into their respective laps. The meals and breaks carried on without interruption. She would see Zhao’s creepy eyes throughout the banquet but he didn’t say anything so she was happy. She was also glad that Princess Azula hadn’t addressed her.

Unlike any other time she was taken from one room to the next, Zuko walked her back to her rooms. They hadn’t touched since the first meal break but it was still too early for any natural movements. Their walk was silent, but not uncomfortable. They stopped at the door to her room even though Zenka had entered leaving the guard to watch them in the hallway.

“I would like to spend lunch with you tomorrow. In private. There’s – while tea by the pond is great, I loved it, but our conversations are always watched. And I’d…like to get to know you better without having to hold back.” Zuko was talking to the floor again. _Where’s my confident prince tonight?_

Katara spoke up, not even realizing that she had called him _her_ prince. “That’s fine with me Zuko.” He looked up to see her small smile, causing his own lips to match. “Would you like to have lunch in my room? I don’t know how many places we could have a private lunch but I have a whole room before my bed chamber that can be used for meals.”

Zuko didn’t want to tell her that all of the royal rooms were like that, his chambers had 3 anterooms before one was finally in his bedroom. “Security reasons” they said but he knew it was just to show off wealth and to have multiple meetings going at once. “That’d be lovely. Until tomorrow. Have a pleasant night.” He lightly touched her hand before he walked briskly down the hallway.

Katara was dressed for sleep in minutes. As she walked to her bed she couldn’t help be stare out the window. The curtains were partially open letting the moonlight hit the floor.

_The moon. Oh the moon. Tui. Please look over me. And…look over Zuko too._

Her sleep was quick and dreamless but it was better than the dreams of firebenders she would have back home. She really wanted (and needed) to disassociate the firebenders of her dreams from Zuko if she expected to trust him and down the road possibly love him.

When she was looking through her wardrobe she could already feel the heat from the sun warming the room unbearably so she chose a two-piece flowy pant and crop top ensemble. While she was being dressed and fed breakfast, she couldn’t help but think about Zuko and the fact that he was a firebender. She didn’t think he’d ever hurt her, but what about others?

She was in a melancholy mood when she was led to the private royal library and instructed to read up on Fire Nation history. It took a while to get into the flow of how their history was written but it was surprisingly interesting – if you ignored that they country sought out to control the world for their own gain.

The best thing about the library was the quiet. There were a few servants at first, milling about and shelving books, but they had left her to read in peace for the last hour. The chairs were comfy. The room was open. But the best part was the huge picture window that overlooked the city all the way down to where it met the ocean. _And now I can see you, La. Watch over me as well._

The sun was bright and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. While this made the day hot already it also shined off of the water in the distance beautifully. She had stopped reading for a break and stared out the window to sink in the view. She didn’t know when she’d be able to leave the palace and touch the ocean, so she didn’t want to overlook this view.

“Lady Katara,” Zenka startled her. “Lunch with Crown Prince Zuko will be soon. You must return to your room. You can come back to the library during your free time.” Katara nodded and closed the book in her hands.

Zenka asked if she wanted to change for lunch but Katara thought that was unnecessary. It was just a casual lunch with Zuko. But that didn’t stop her from look herself over in the mirror to make sure everything was still in order. The golden hair beads were still draped nicely and her crop top hadn’t ridden up. Though her hair was a bit frizzy with the heat.

Katara had just sat down on the red cushion when Zuko came in with a deep frown, but the moment he saw her, he couldn’t hold back the small smile. He knew there was more to Katara than looks, but he couldn’t help but think that she would look beautiful in anything. Today, the red of her shirt made her look alive and on fire.

He sat down beside her, not across the table like yesterday, but on her left. “Good day Katara. What have you been up to so far today?”

After being worried that Zuko’s frown earlier would mean he would be short with her she was glad that he was being so candid and open. “I spent the morning in the private library. I’m supposed to be learning your history but I got sidetracked with the view.”

“I’ll admit I haven’t been in there recently. It overlooks the city right?”

She nodded. “And the ocean in the distance.”

Zuko could hear the longing in her voice. “I’m confined to the palace until my honor is restore. But after our marriage we could go out on the water. Maybe even visit some of the other islands.”

“I’d really like that, thank you.”

Their lunch was served to them in the anteroom of Katara’s suite. They talked about Zuko’s unpleasant meeting with the court – including Zhao. He was going to be a problem for Zuko. But it wasn’t until after the plates and dishes were removed that Zuko turned slightly to look at her directly.

“After you told me that Azula addressed you yesterday, I thought about it. What if she attacked you while I wasn’t there? What if she hired someone to assassinate you in the night? You told me that you aren’t trained in waterbending and I offered to help. What if we started training now?” His eyes were serious, even tinted with fear.

Katara was a little shocked. She didn’t think he would help her so soon in their relationship. What if she had lied to him about her skills and used it against him to escape? It showed how much he already trusted her. Maybe the spirits were already watching over them to have allowed them a bond so early in this relationship.

“Like today?” He nodded. “Ok then. Sure. That’d be great!” her voice getting progressively more excited. _I don’t know how much a firebender can teach a waterbender, but finally, I’ll be able to learn something structured!_

“I have a meeting in a little but after that I’d like to start practice. Meet me in my chambers in two hours. We’ll have to keep your training fairly secretive – I don’t want the court to know. Part of the agreement that you signed when you were taken was that you couldn’t bend. But I…well we can just ignore that.” Zuko’s grin was almost mischievous. He didn’t realize how excited he would get in helping her learn waterbending, maybe it was the fact that they would bond and get to know each other well.

Katara wanted to laugh a little, the _Prince_ was telling her to ignore _law-like_ rules, but she still couldn’t laugh here. “Ok with me. I’ll come by in a couple hours. I think I’m going back to the library while you’re in your meeting so if you come looking for me, start there.”

Zuko didn’t know how to leave her. He wanted to kiss her cheek, but it was _way_ too soon for that. Just standing up and leaving didn’t seem right either. He floundered as he stood up and bowed at the same time. Beginning to mumble nothings, Zuko quickly brushed his fingers over her cheek and rushed to the door. “Until then,” was all he hurried to say before shutting the door. _Why did I act like a fool? Just when I thought I could get through the whole lunch without messing up_.

Katara was still shocked and sitting on her pillow when Zenka entered the room. She could tell that he was awkward in his exit, but the soft touch on her cheek was unexpected. Could he possibly already have affection toward her?

Zenka walked her to the library even though she was already starting to learn the direct routes from specific locations. She could probably walk from her room to the library and not get lost but if you asked her to go to the banquet hall from the library she wouldn’t know which way to start. There were so many halls and staircases in the palace. Nothing like the one level homes and buildings in the Water Tribe.

Not having the patience to read over military style history records, Katara glanced through pages of Fire Nation Court fashion. It wasn’t her favorite topic but it was something interesting. Apparently a couple hundred years ago, pointed shoulder caps were all the rage and you wouldn’t be caught _dead_ in this dark berry color.

Time reading over fashion went faster and she decided it was time to walk to Zuko’s chambers. Zenka hadn’t come to find her and there wasn’t a guard to follow her around for once. It actually made her feel isolated and vulnerable without someone walking with her. She hurried down the hallway, thankful that she at least knew her way to the royal wing. Just as she was a couple turns away from the entrance, she heard angry voices. Not wanting to get involved with a fight – but still wanting to know what was being said – Katara found a niche in the wall as close to the argument as she could.

“Oh Zuzu, you just love to be wrong don’t you? Do you really think fucking that water peasant will make father love you again?”

“I have no such delusions Azula, and _stop_ calling me Zuzu!”

“Then you should get used to obeying _me!_ And I say that the cities have to _go!_ Too many people in one location just _breads_ rebellion. Unless that’s what you’re hoping for.” Azula’s voice trailed off.

“Of course not! I don’t think the rebellion will happen overseas. I’m looking much closer for such problems. I say we ship all people from the colonies _back_ to where they came from – down to the last Earth girl down in the Oyster District.”

Katara held in a gasp. But _she_ was from the colonies technically. Would he send he back? She could see her family again!

“You’d like to _think_ that.” Katara could hear a shove of metal against wood, who pushed who? “But I will burn you and your precious little present right before I burn the colonies down. You are too weak to do anything!”

Fed up with being a bystander and wanting to get back at Azula for freaking her out yesterday, Katara walked around the corner to see Zuko pushed up against the wall glaring daggers at Azula who was practically seething at him. “I think _you’re_ pretty weak for burning innocent cities.”

Azula’s boiling eyes cut to Katara but she didn’t back off until Zuko shoved her away. “Do you really need your peasant present to stand up for you Zuzu?”

“I knew exactly what was going to happen in our fight Azula. Being pushed up against the wall doesn’t mean anything.” Zuko had planned on talking more but Katara had apparently found her voice and wasn’t backing down.

“You’re just a bully aren’t you! Why are you so mean? He’s your brother and you won the war. Why kill more people?”

“Because I _can_. And I enjoy it. Is that a good enough answer _sister_?” Her evil grin was in place as she drifted toward her. “Or would you rather I go after the water colonies first? I’ve been hearing whispers of a rebellion. Especially from the south. Would be a shame if the last of your family died in a puff of fire.” Azula brought up her and made a ball of fire in her palm, bringing it close to Katara’s face.

Katara stood firm, she would not tremble before her again. Just as she was able to smack the hand out of the way, Zuko’s own hand dissipated the flames and placed himself between the two. “I think you’ve made your point Azula. Let’s keep the strategies to the war room.” _And the threats_.

He didn’t let Azula reply before he took Katara’s hand in his and stormed off to his room. Azula might have said something but he didn’t want to listen. _Azula always lies._

Katara hardly breaths until the door to his chambers is shut. For all her bravado, she’s suddenly shaking. The fire was so close to her face. _And Azula had said she wanted to give me a matching scar, what if she actually tried?!_

Zuko noticed her trembling. Slipping a hand to the base of her head and into her hair he looked her in the eyes. “Are you ok? I – I’m sorry.”

“I’m fine. But why are you sorry? I entered the fight knowingly.”

“Yes, but I let her get so close to you…I’m not sure what I would have done if she hurt you.” Katara’s hand came up and touched the left side of her face.

“She’s mentioned giving me a matching scar. I wouldn’t be much of a present then,” she said sourly. She didn’t like being treated like an object.

Zuko’s face scrunched up as much as it could and shook in confusion. “That’s not why I would be upset. Katara…if she hurt you, even though this is an arranged marriage, I would be forced to fight her in your honor. Plus…I’ve…grown attached to you already.” His eyes were downcast but his hand was still in her hair, connecting them by touch.

She had hoped that they would form a bond but hadn’t figured it’d happen so soon. The energy in the room suddenly sparked, causing their eyes to connect. _Is this what Gran Gran meant when she talked about love? I don’t love him yet, but could this feeling I have in my stomach be the seed? Why am I suddenly noticing his striking face and muscular arms and I can feel the heat from his body?_

Zuko’s thoughts mirrored hers. Though his focus was being drawn to her blue eyes and pink lips and his hand wanted nothing more than to pull her closer or to run his fingers through her hair. _Is this what Uncle meant when he wrote that some people feel a draw toward each other that can’t be explained?_

It would seem that Zenka had impeccable timing. The moment that both of their minds thought up the word “kiss,” she opened the door, causing the two to jump back.

“Crown Prince Zuko, Lady Katara. I apologize deeply. I thought you were having polite discussion. I was looking for Lady Katara since she was not in the library.” Zenka didn’t know what to think but whatever emotion she walked in on had left the room. She wanted the Crown Prince to be happy if for the sole reason that a happy ruler was less likely to cause damage and if Katara made him happy she fine with that. But since the moment Katara was placed under her care, she was slowing caring more for the girl each day. Would the Crown Prince hurt her? She didn’t think so if his lustful eyes meant anything.

“I’m sorry Zenka. I knew the route so I decided to walk on my own.”

Zenka nodded mutely. Then after looking at the couple and the now awkward tension, decided it might be best if she left. “If you have no need of me Lady Katara I will let you get back to your…discussion. If you have need of me just ring a bell.”

Katara and Zuko were silent as she left the room. Neither wanted to admit what they were both thinking. It was too soon. They only knew each other for a couple days and this was a forced relationship. Katara thought that she would willingly kiss her husband sometime after their marriage when they were comfortable.  Zuko had placed that moment much sooner, their wedding night, but he was still surprised that they had come so close to kissing.

Zuko coughed, “Maybe we should start training. I don’t know how much you can move around in your skirt.”

“Oh, they’re actually pants!” Katara loved this style of pant. When her legs were together or she walked, it looked like a skirt but when she opened her stance wide, like she demonstrated for Zuko, the garment showed the gap in the cloth between her legs. Zuko nodded in approval. He had wondered if she need to borrow some of his clothing and was glad she didn’t. Having a servant walk in to that scene might be hard to explain.

“Good,” Zuko’s tone took on that of a teacher, he was officially in instructor mode. “Now there will be many differences between our two elements but we’ll work with that later. Every firebender starts learning with meditation. I focus on the flames, feeling the heat. For you, I imagine focusing on the water should work.” Zuko thought he had left a bowl of water in this first anteroom but it was gone now. They walked through the other rooms looking for a bowl but found none. Knowing he had a bowl in his washroom, they walked further.

Which is how Katara came to be sitting on his bed while he filled a shallow bowl of water.

His bedroom was dark. And harsh. The softest elements were the tapestries on the wall and the sheets on his four poster bed. She was surprised by the amount of metal in the room as most of the palace was made of wood with metal finishings. Metal tables. Dark slabs of metal hanging off the wall. Though not a mirror in sight.

“Come over here,” Zuko said while walking toward his mediation table. He moved the candles and the bowl of water around so they had equal room. Finding an extra cushion for her to sit on, they both were facing the table together. Quickly, causing Katara to jump, Zuko lit his candles. “Focus on your element. Close your eyes and empty your mind.”

Katara saw his eyes closed. She was on his bad side, the scar looked worse in the candlelight. The rough skin was exaggerated but the moving light. Following his instructions, she closed her eyes as well.

“Find your element in front of you and feel it’s energy. Let the energy match your breathing.”

She tried, but it wasn’t doing much. She could feel its presence but not its energy. She waited a minute for either an epiphany or more instruction. Opening her eyes, she saw Zuko breath in and flames grew slightly and then breath out, the flames dimming. Entranced, she watched him breath.

Zuko opened his eyes. “Having any luck?”

“No. I can feel that the water is there. But water isn’t like fire. I can’t feel the energy that stored in it.”

Zuko looked at the water and at his flames. When he mediated the flames moved, even unfocused the flames danced around. Currently, her water was still. But the ocean moves with the waves and tides. _Maybe flames for me are like ripples to her!_ “Close your eyes again. I want to try something.”

Katara closed her eyes again, focusing on the water. She concentrated on her element. Just as she was about to say it still didn’t work, she felt a sliver of energy. The energy made her sway very slightly. When she breathed in her body straighten and when she let it out she slumped forward slightly. It was if a very slow wave was running through her. And then the energy stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw Zuko’s hand resting on the edge of the bowl, fingers wet.

“So what I did was try to make waves in the bowl. Did you feel the energy this time?”

“Ya it was like a I could feel a small push and pull sensation like I get with the ocean. I let it flow through me, as if I embraced it.”

His eyes lit up, happy that he figured it out. “Good, good. Though, I’m not sure how we’ll get from me making the water move with my hand to you moving it yourself, but we can work on that anther time.”

“What if I tried again?” Zuko nodded in encouragement and watched as she closed her eyes. She sure was eager to try. _Wouldn’t you be eager if you didn’t have a teacher? A bender with no control – that just didn’t happen in the Fire Nation_. He watched her breath and get into the slight movement she used earlier. He looked away from her peaceful face but his eyes caught her chest moving with her breathe. He dragged his eyes away from the tempting view before him and at the water.

Not wanting to disturb her concentration, he kept his praise to himself. She was moving the water calmly back and forth in the bowl, matching her breathes. After a minute she stopped the water and opened her eyes. “Did I do it?”

He didn’t hold back his smile now, “Yes! And how did it feel?”

“It was different from when you moved the water. I felt like the water was a part of me and I was just controlling it like moving my arms.” Katara also felt a little sleepy, the back and forth movement paired with deep breathing had relaxed her.

“Well great! Now that we know how you can meditate, we can do this daily. If that’s something you want,” he was quick to add.

“Sure. Getting this connection with my element will be good. I’ve never thought about moving the water without seeing it. I wonder what else I’ll learn from it by meditating. But…when will I get to work with water, aggressively.”

Zuko thought for a second. He still needed to search the secret archives for anything about waterbending because he knew teaching her firebending forms wouldn’t be the same. But it would be a start. _I wonder if Uncle ever talked with waterbenders in his travels overseas_. “Let’s focus on your control and meditation for the next few days. After the wedding we can progress to simple movements and forms.”

Katara nodded but was more focused on other words. The wedding. No one had really mentioned the wedding ceremony today. Their impending marriage yes, not the actual day. Katara could help but wonder what would change from now to the wedding day and what would change afterward. Could she really give herself to a man she hardly knows? Almost kissing was hard enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter you'll hear WEDDING BELLS! But guess who will be the creepiest at the party?
> 
> (Also, I got the Oyster District thing from Stormbenders, in case that term sounded familiar. It's just the red light district.)


	6. Red Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took awhile. I had a super busy week. The plan is to write this weekend so I won't post so late next Friday. Thanks for all the kudos you guys have given, every single one makes me smile and dance in my seat. Comments of course make me leap or joy :)
> 
> I think there's a few errors still running around that I haven't caught so sorry if you spot them.

By the time the sun rose, Zuko and Katara were already awake and busy in their own rooms. The day had finally come; their wedding day. And by the time the sun was at its zenith, they would be husband and wife, Princess and Crown Prince.

The few days between their first lunch and this morning were spent either in meetings with the court or quick meals together, but every afternoon the two would meditate in Zuko’s bedroom. Palace servants didn’t talk about it but they were all thinking about what was going on behind closed doors. The innocent ones thought they were reading books together while the older and perverse servants thought they were acting as if the marriage had already happened. Thankfully, no one suspected waterbending.

There hadn’t been any more banquets so Katara hadn’t seen Ozai or Azula, much to her pleasure. She could never think of the Phoenix King as her father in law and Azula still scared her to death. _Wait until I know how to make water daggers,_ then _we’ll see who is afraid of who._

She had learnt how to be one with her element during their meditation sessions and couldn’t wait until Zuko taught her more. Tomorrow he said he would take her to the Royal Bending Room to show her some firebending forms.

Zenka snapped her fingers in Katara’s face, waking her up. She was currently being given a bath but it was so early she kept nodding off. Her body was scrubbed and lathered until it shined and gave off a heavily perfumed scent. Just when she thought the bath was done, Zenka made it clear that a proper bride doesn’t enter the bedchamber with hair, _down there_. And promptly shaved it off. Which was beyond embarrassing for Katara. She tried to think of weddings back home just to ignore what was happening.

Weddings in the Southern Water Tribe were simple. But it didn’t mean that spirits were low. Weddings were one of the few events that really bumped everyone’s mood up. There would be a community blanket given to the couple, they’d walk into the ice away from the village to thank the spirits, come back, her father would say a few words, and they’d be married. Of course there would be food and dancing afterward but otherwise it was just like any other day for the tribe. They couldn’t afford to make the day any grander.

Katara was wrapped in her silk robe and allowed a few bites of breakfast before it was time to start on hair. They took twice as long. Her hair was put into multiple braids with bead strands flowing in and out of the braids like other strands of hair. Then all of the braids were pulled up into a bun-like feature on the crown of her head. Combs with painted metal shaped liked lilies were placed into the braided bun and the beads inside them made soft clinking noises.

She stepped into a red skirt with a white pattern that dominated the fabric and when sewed in it rested at her hips. Then a matching fabric crop top was sewed onto her, though there was a gold fringe that irritated her midriff. The crowning piece to her wedding gown was a white robe with golden shoulder pieces. It was long sleeved, floor length, and when the golden clasp was fastened, covered her bare stomach. Only the skin showing was her face and hands.

When she looked in the mirror, she was surprised that she liked what she saw. The white reminded her of home. Of the ice. Of the polar bear dog fur. The red could easily be ignored if she just focused enough on the white. She hoped that she looked like the soon-to-be-princess that she was. _Will Zuko be in white as well? I’d like that. I’d also like to see him in a parka, though I doubt that would ever happen._

After firebending practice in the dark of morning, Zuko was bathed and dressed not in white like his bride, but it red and black royal robes. The dreaded pleated capelet was back and a decorated shoulder plate rested on top of them, the pointed tips in bright gold. His face was closely shaven, though the side with the burn always made it harder to get a good shave. His hair was partially pulled back like he normally had it styled and his crown was affixed to his topknot. At the last minute, he thought his scar looked too prominent and had the stylist pull strands of hair to cover his ears.

Zuko kept his mind blank, not thinking beyond the wedding. Court politics and spiteful family members aside, this was going to be a day that changed his life. By the end of the day, he will have a wife, a partner who will be by his side until the sun doesn’t rise again. Thoughts of the wedding night seeped in with words his father had said. He wanted his honor back. And he wanted to consummate the marriage properly. But why did the two have to coincide? And more importantly, would Katara be ready to share a bed with a man she only met a week ago?

His uncle had sent over some jasmine tea that he sat to enjoy, trying to calm his mind and just live in the moment.

Katara wasn’t given any tea but sips of fire wine throughout her dressing and styling. The mix of spices and sweet berries was something she hadn’t had before. Once her lips were painted though she was never offered any more. She was thankful for the effect the fire wine had one her. It allowed the time to slip by and suddenly she was being walked out the doors.

With a guard on both sides of her and Zenka to lead them, they made their way through the empty halls to the front palace doors. Two more guards opened the doors to the front steps that were filled with court nobles, all staring up at her. While she hoped she looked like a proper Fire Nation bride, she also wished she had something, just a small token, of her Water Tribe heritage. She would _never_ forget where she came from.

She tried to focus on a minute detail, but it was overwhelming. She was still being led in front of the silent crowd when she saw Zuko. He looked uncomfortable and hot. _Why is the wedding outdoors in the middle of summer? We’ll all overheat before the ceremony is through!_

Zenka had her stand facing Zuko, between the Fire Sages and the crowd. He tried to smile but it looked painful for him. She realized one of the reasons for it might have been that behind the Fire Sages sat the Phoenix King on a high throne. His malicious grin made her realize what this was.

She wasn’t marrying Zuko because they loved each other. This was a forced arranged marriage for the sake of her people. This ceremony just binds her even stronger to the Fire Nation with fewer chances of being able to go home.

Katara had a hard time looking at Zuko, even though she knew it wasn’t his fault and was just as much of a victim as she was. Zuko could feel Katara become increasingly uncomfortable and distant from him.

The Fire Sages drone on about the power of the sun and how thankful they all were to be blessed by Agni’s rays. The couple bowed to the Phoenix King and to the sun and to the crowd. Katara was beginning to feel dizzy after bowing and turning around so many times. _When will they talk about_ us _? The wedding is about two becoming one._

When the sun was directly overhead, it still took another 30 minutes of incense and chanting by the Fire Sages before they had Zuko and Katara face each other and hold hands. They repeated words about duty and honor, which Katara expected, but she didn’t care for the line about obeying her husband’s every word. She _hated_ the lines that only she had to repeat about the Fire Nation. She couldn’t bear arms against the Fire Nation, must obey the Phoenix King as supreme ruler of the world, couldn’t support any opposition to the throne nor could she leave the shores of the Fire Nation.

While she spoke the words, she mentally prayed to Tui and La to ask forgiveness because she didn’t plan on living out theses oaths. 

After they were pronounced a married couple, the Phoenix King stepped forward.

“Today has been a bright day. We have taken a Water Colony girl and made her Fire Nation. And tonight, Prince Zuko will have his honor restored. Fire will always be the victor!” he shouted as if he expected the crowd to roar back at him in triumph but they remained silent. Ozai pushed on, “We have taken the colonies for our own gain and made them below us like they were designed for. This form of subjugation is fitting for Zuko. May he one-day rule like me.” Ozai laughed like he thought Zuko ruling was the best joke of the day.

Katara looked away and caught Azula’s eyes. Azula wasn’t standing next to the Phoenix King’s throne but in front of the crowd of nobles. Besides her wardrobe, a bystander wouldn’t be able to tell that she was the Crown Princess. And Azula’s eyes showed her anger at being snubbed. Katara tried to break eye contact but it was if the golden irises had frozen her. All the hatred and resentment was pouring off of the princess and shot through Katara. _Azula doesn’t want me scarred to match Zuko. She wants me_ dead _._

The fear of reality allowed her to break away and glance at Zuko. He was staring forward, not looking at anything in particular. The Phoenix King was still droning on but no one was paying attention.

Zuko was thinking about how long the banquet was going to be while Katara was worried about avoiding Azula. She began to think about all the ways Azula could have her killed. Poisoning her food was an option, but Katara figured that Azula was dramatic like her father and would want a big show. Could Azula challenge her, knowing that she couldn’t bend well, and kill her during the fight? Katara thought it was possible but couldn’t remember what she read about Agni Kai duals. As her thoughts calmed down she realized that Azula probably couldn’t kill her today while in public, _probably_.

The Phoenix King wrapped up his speech. “To the _happiest_ of couples. May their wedding night be watched over by Agni,” as he raised his hands to the sky, servants stepped up beside Zuko and Katara carrying baskets. A Fire Sage turned the couple to face the crowd and then the servants tossed red petals into the air. The soft petals landed on and around them. Katara couldn’t help herself and caught a few in her hands. The petals were small, just bigger than her fingernails, and looked like drops of blood on her palm. She let them fall instantly.

Zenka and Zuko’s assistant led the couple to a raised table. Once they sat down Katara was able to soak in the courtyard. The nobles and their families moved from where they were standing to rows of tables for the afternoon banquet. Scattered throughout the table were unlit paper lanterns with the Fire Nation insignia painted on them. It was the floral decorations that made her happiest. Lilies and snapdragons were bundled together as well as a handful of others that she still didn’t know.

Their head table had small red flowers strategically placed around their table settings. Katara picked one up to smell. Zuko looked over at her at just the right time. Her eyes were close as she inhaled the floral scent. Zuko thought she looked beautiful and serene. If only _he_ was as calm as she was. He just wanted to get away from everyone and meditate. _Maybe Katara will meditate with me before we…before we take to the marriage bed._

Katara looked up, startled to be looking Zuko in the eye. “How long will the banquet go for?”

Zuko sighed, “It goes until the sun sets. So we have over six hours to dine and converse. I’ve only been to a few weddings, and I was younger, so I wasn’t paying attention to anything, especially not the couple, so I don’t really know what we have to do throughout the banquet. Or if we just have to sit here.” He looked sheepish, silently apologizing for any uncertain feelings Katara might have. She nodded her head.

Drinks were placed on tables and then toasts were given. Katara didn’t realize how many toasts would happen and had taken large sips of the fire wine, thirsty as well as hoping the time would run away on her again. She became tipsy rather quickly by the end of the toasts as she had made her way through two full glasses. Zuko had known to take small sips and was still drinking from his first glass.

The couple would occasionally talk about the food or what one of the nobles were doing but their conversation was stilted. No matter how much Katara drank, the hours didn’t move any faster. For Zuko, as time went on, the more he was unsure he could go through with the night. Katara didn’t look very willing and Zuko wouldn’t be able to force himself onto her, it wouldn’t be honorable.

The sun was finally getting low, only a couple hours away from setting, when the dessert courses began. Katara had been introduced to a few Fire Nation desserts but nothing compared to the multiple dishes that were paraded before her. Chocolates and sugary fruits were plated served to Katara and Zuko to share. Once Zuko saw that she liked a dessert he let her eat his portion. It was the sparkle in her blue eyes that made him want to give her anything tonight.

Katara was taking a sip from her cup when she heard light music beginning. Looking around for someone to start dancing, she was disappointed when no one did. She had wondered whether she would have danced with Zuko, it was only fitting as husband and wife.

Too busy processing that she was married and now a Fire Nation princess, Katara didn’t notice Zenka appear at her side. Zenka coughed to get her attention. “Princess Katara, it’s time for the first kiss. Please follow me.” Looking next to her, all Katara saw was an empty seat. Zuko was already standing and walking with his assistant away from the table. Zenka led her the long way around the crowd, along the wall of the courtyard to gate in the wall. The gate had been open throughout the ceremony and banquet but no one had entered or left through it.

The sun was low in the distance and the paper lanterns were being lit. By the time the couple were standing at the gate, the sun was beginning to set. Zuko took Katara’s hands as they stood in the doorway facing each other.

Zuko was raised here, he knew that his people were passionate and thoroughly enjoyed a love story, but what about Katara? What he was taught about her people, it didn’t paint them as showy lovers. He was expected to kiss Katara, but it was the how that stumped him. He could peck her lips, but that would show his people below that he didn’t care for her. Or he could imitate the kiss from _Love Amongst the Dragons_. The sun was setting; he didn’t have time to think about his style. Dropping her hands to slip both of his to the base of her neck, he gently pulled her close.

Her eyes were unsure, but they didn’t look frightened for that he was happy. He gave her a small smile which she mirrored. Thoughts of passionate dips and chaste pecks went out the window once his lips touched hers. They were soft, which he expected. And they moved to kiss him back, which he didn’t expect. Eyes closed, they deepened the kiss slightly. A little more push of the lips and pull of hands to bring their bodies flush. Katara’s hands grasped at Zuko’s capelet, feeling the heat beneath the fabric. She wondered what his bare chest would feel like.

Katara was startled when a loud cheering was heard below them. Breaking from their kiss, she looked away from the banquet toward the city. Below them were thousands of Fire Nation citizens holding candles or flames in their hands, cheering for the couple. She heard a few shouts of “kiss her again” that made her chuckle. They seemed so happy. Katara had wondered what the everyday person thought of the marriage. If this was an accurate depiction, then that was just fine with her.

Zuko knew that his people would come to watch the first kiss, but he was floored by their response. Some of the court nobles had said the citizens weren’t happy with the marriage since it dirtied the bloodline, but obviously that wasn’t the case. It looked like the whole capitol had come to wish them well. There were a few angry faces, but the happy ones outweighed them easily. _This might mean that when I take over –_

Zuko’s thoughts were cut off by Katara slipping her hand into his. He looked into her eyes and they were filled with happiness. He hoped she would think of this day fondly and not the day they were truly forced together. But then he turned back to face the crowd of nobles, their faces all blank and emotionless.

Zenka stole Katara away from him and he knew he needed to go back to his own room to wait for her. On the way, his father addressed him in the hallway.

“Prince Zuko. You must be excited to take your honor tonight. Now, it is my fatherly duty to encourage you. Some new wives are shy in the bedroom, but you must understand you must _take_ to _receive_. If you don’t, then you never had any honor to begin with." Ozai smiled as if he didn't believe his own words. " _I will know if you’re too weak to take it from her,_ ” he said in a hushed tone. The Phoenix King walked away from Zuko and back to the banquet outside.

Zuko was too stunned to move. _How will he know if we consummate the marriage? Why is he obsessed with me taking Katara to bed?_ Not wanting to have her waiting on him, he walked quickly to his room. His valet, Lee, was there to help him disrobe and change into sleep pants and a loose robe. At Lee’s mention he applied some scented oils. Even if he was unsure how the night was going to end, he had to make sure his servants _thought_ they would have relations, even if it didn't happen

He ordered for tea and sat on his bed drinking from a small cup, waiting for the knock. His servants left him to wait alone.

Katara was taken to her rooms and stripped. The hairpieces were removed and her hair was let down to hang in loose waves. She heard the servants debating putting beads on her hair but Zenka disagreed. No one was speaking to _her_ though, asking how  _she_ wanted to look for Zuko. 

The moment she was naked, she stepped into loose white pants. At first she thought they were like her billowy pants from the other day but they most definitely were not. First, they rested low on her hips and were cinched at her ankles with gold bands. Second, from the golden belt to the golden bands, there was a slit in the side of her pants. Her whole leg was exposed. It wouldn't take any effort to slip a hand through the slit and feel the juncture of her thighs.

A white tube top was placed over her and then a golden necklace that was wide enough to almost be a chest and shoulder plate. Golden arm bands were placed at her biceps and wrists. There was sheer white fabric connecting the bands together loosely. If she didn’t feel so exposed, she would have thought the outfit was freeing and ethereal.  _I wonder what Zuko will think. I have to admit that I look good dressed like this. I just don't want anyone but my...husband to see me like this._

Zenka dabbed some scented oils around her skin before she lightly touched her cheek. Draping a dark maroon cape over her shoulders and covering Katara, Zenka shuffled her out the door. The cape was long and cumbersome, pooling at her bare feet whenever they stopped walking.

Katara was nervous. She knew what to expect to happen but all she could think about were the spiteful words Azula told her. That firebenders weren’t gentle. She knew that Azula was lying – but it still got in her head. She thought she knew Zuko, but they’ve only known each other for a week. Was that enough time for tonight to feel natural? Her eyes began to water as his door came in sight.

He had tea with her often and helped her meditate these last few days. Zuko was _not_ like other firebenders. He was kind to her. And kissed very nicely.

But it was too late to hid the tears that hadn’t fallen from Zuko. He opened the door to his suite and saw her watery eyes. He quickly tried to think of a way to calm her nerves but still make it look to Zenka and anyone else in the hallway that he planned to go through with his father’s wishes.

“Um, please, Lady – I mean _Princess_ Katara, come in. I was having tea. Join me?” Her genuine smile calmed his nerves. While they didn’t know how to act in front of the court, they were comfortable in private. Zuko shut the door and motioned for Katara to go into his bedroom. “I thought we could meditate?”

“That’d be nice, thank you Zuko.”

While he saw she no longer looked like she would cry, he wanted to calm her. “We don’t…I know there is an expectation for tonight…and if you felt uncomfortable, we could wait. Until we know each other better and all.” Zuko bumbled around. 

“But I thought you wouldn’t have your honor returned until…well…after,” Katara’s voice was quiet.

He took a deep breath, “I’m beginning to think I never lost my honor. That taking something from you, even if given willingly, that’s not honorable.”

“Thank you.” Katara paused, then grabbed his hand and led him to the meditation table silently. Knowing she would get warm under the thick robe with Zuko’s flames, she opened the cape but didn’t take it off. As she sat down, Zuko got a glimpse of what she was, or wasn’t, wearing underneath. All he could see was white and a lot of dusky skin. He had just told her that he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want and here he was staring at her bare knee and thinking dirty thoughts.

He quickly sat down and lit his candles. He saw that Katara’s eyes were already closed and the water was moving slightly. He wondered what she would look like, in the ocean, in the moonlight. He already knew she would be heavenly. Focusing on his flames, he evened out his breathing. He tried to forget that his scantily clad…wife…was sitting next to him, but he slipped up every now and then.

In a particular moment of concentration where he forgot who was next to him, he was taken out of his meditation as a knee slid to rest up against his. He opened his eyes slightly to look out of the corner and saw Katara peacefully sitting, eye closed and the water moving, only closer. _What is her game? Does she want me to make a move?_

He went back into meditation, but it wasn’t as focused as he thought about what she was up to. Soon he heard fabric being moved. Peaking, he saw that her cape was on the floor behind her, leaving her bare except for scraps of white fabric. He hadn’t seen that much skin since their family went to the Ember Islands. And on her, he felt honored to see it. He knew just from this week that she liked to have her body covered. Her skin looked so soft, he had to touch it.

Slowly, he let his hand that was resting on his knee slide to her exposed knee. Gently, he moved a finger down her silky, dark skin. Softly, he let his whole hand rest at the top of her knee.

Katara liked the feeling of his warm hand on her knee. She could read his movements as words, saying that he truly cared for her. Just the simple gesture was enough to tell her that he wouldn’t hurt her.

Meditation forgotten and a previous kiss remembered, the couple turned to each other.

Zuko’s hand crept up the skin of her thigh. While he wanted to feel the skin, he skipped over her waist to her shoulder. His touches had been accepted so far but he didn’t want to push. He leisurely let his hand roll over her necklace and up her neck until his fingers were in her hair. With her hair up she was beautiful, but with her hair down like this, she was gorgeous.

“While we’ve been brought together due to outside forces, it was from this circumstance that I’ve gotten to know you. Thank you.” Zuko spoke the words wholeheartedly before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Katara was still reeling from his words, unsure why he was thanking her, when her breath was taken by his kiss.

Unthinkingly, she brought her hand up to his chest and was greeted by bare skin since his robe was open. _How had I missed that? Oh, his chest is firm. And he’s warm. But his lips, oh, they’re so hot. It's like kissing fire and not getting burned._  Her other hand came up to cup the back of his head. She _thoroughly_ enjoyed kissing Zuko.

Zuko felt bold and still felt the flames from meditation running through him. He kissed a path away from her lips to her neck. It felt so smooth and soft. And it was doubly so when touched by lips. His attention to her neck caused sighs of pleasure to come from Katara’s lips. When he finally came back to her lips, she thought she should return the favor. Dazed by his kisses, she moved her lips to the left side of his face.

The moment her lips hit his scar, she paused, then pressed firm pecks along his cheek and neck. Zuko had froze. No one had touched him there like that before, as if his scar wasn’t a giant flaw. Sensing that the mood had been lost, Katara kissed him chastely on the lips before leaning away from him.

He brought a hand to cup her cheek, as if to say thank you. “I have a wedding gift for you.” Zuko pulled on one of her hands as he stood up.

“But I don’t have anything for you. I didn’t know I was supposed to.”

Zuko led her to his dresser and pulled out a small knife. Taking it out of its cover, he showed her one of the sides. “It says ‘never give up without a fight’. My uncle gave it to me and now I’m giving it to you.” He set the blade gently into her open hands.

“But I don’t know how to use a knife.” The weight of the blade was solid and balanced in her hands as she moved around to hold it, giving a few swipes at the air.

“Then let me show you. Hold the handle like this.” Zuko put the grip in her hand and moved her fingers around until she was holding it correctly. Moving to the side, he held her arm in his hands lightly. “If someone comes at you and you can’t get ahold of water, take the knife and go for vitals. If you can’t, scare them away with cutting their arms. No one likes it and will delay them long enough for help to come. Take a few swipes and gabs.”

She made movements and Zuko critiqued her form. Practicing a few more times she was beginning to get comfortable, until she got off balance with a particularly forceful try.

“Maybe I should work on balance,” she chuckled at her error, glad that she didn’t cut herself or Zuko in the stumble.

“That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Let me put away the knife.” He sheathed the blade and set it down. “Now stand on one leg and close your eyes.” Katara gave him a “why would I do that” look. “It’s a way to get better balance, trust me.”

Raising an eyebrow, she complied and lifted her right leg. She had to scrunch her eyes shut because she wanted them open. She tilted back and forth on her left leg. Her eyes almost opened when she felt Zuko’s warm hand on her stomach.

“Tighten your core muscles.” He felt them contract, her wobbling corrected. “Don’t think about the balancing act. Think of this like meditation. Clear you mind.”

Katara was having a hard time clearing her mind when Zuko left his hand on her stomach. In fact, it was getting distracting as his fingers spread out, allowing his palm to heat her skin.

Katara opened her eyes, their connection burning. Balancing practice forgotten.

While his eyes were embers, his voice was cautious. “I think the servants expect you to stay here. And _I’d_ like it if you did. We don’t, I just would…well I’d be _honored_ if I could sleep next to my wife tonight.”

“While I think we can both acknowledge that there’s something between us, and I’d like to stay here tonight, I don’t think I’m ready for anything else,” she paused, _"tonight._ I know what's expected and we can't put it off. I'm just afraid to jump into this without taking a few other steps to get familiar with you."

“Can we still…I really enjoyed kissing you,” Zuko quickly says, before his mind could change in telling her his feelings.

A sly smile spread across her face. “I really enjoyed kissing you too Zuko. So yes, we can still kiss.” To accentuate her point, she rose to kiss him at the corner of his mouth.

Zuko gently pulled on her hand toward to bed. He gestured that she settle in while he took off his robe and extinguished all but one of the flames in the room. When he looked back at her, she was fiddling with her jewelry. Together they got her arm bands and necklace off. Zuko’s hand grazed the newly exposed skin; from her wrist along her shoulder to her collarbone. Not holding back, he started kissing the base of her throat. Katara welcomed the kisses and let a hand roam his bare chest, finding all sorts of dips in the muscle as she touched.

Zuko’s bare feet tossed around with hers as they explored open skin. Hands skimmed across clothes but firmly touched once they hit naked flesh.

Both of them were so enraptured in their moment, they didn’t hear the slight scrape of a ceiling vent open. Two eyes peered in, watching the couple. Satisfied with what they saw, the vent quietly closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now whose eyes were those?! Did they hear everything?! Creeper! Yes. That person is a total creep.
> 
> Did the wedding live up to your expectations? Do you think they should have got jiggy with it instead of practice balance?
> 
> If you look up “fire nation wedding” you’ll get quite a few pictures. What I’ve come up with is a mix of canon images and a few I made myself, more so for Katara than Zuko. Zuko is like the canon images plus his shoulder plates. For Katara, I took the white robes look and added that to the slight Hindu Indian inspiration I’ve used for her other clothes. Her hair is similar to canon pictures.


	7. Plans in Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara consummate their marriage, but what could the ramifications be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. This was definitely not in my plotline. I checked my first chapter notes and saw I expected maybe 5 chapters. HA! I’m past that and I’m maybe half way? It’s hard to say when things like this pop in and expand a chapter beyond my plans. If smut isn't your thing, skip to the last third.

Katara woke up warm, though she could feel the cool air touch her skin so she knew it wasn’t because of the bedsheets. The warmth was hugging her and she nuzzled closer to it.

Zuko woke with a start, he could tell he was embracing someone in his bed. Then he let out his breath, remembering the night before. _Katara is in my arms. And she’s my wife._ With a content smile on his face he moved his nose around her hair splayed out, smelling her perfumed scent, and just soaking up her presence.

Knowing that the morning sun had already risen, Zuko stroked her arm to wake her up. With a confused and sleepy look on her face, she brought her head away from the nook of his neck to look at him.

He tried to contain his chuckle and smile. Her hair was rumpled and she had marks on her face left from the pillow. “Good morning,” he greeted her. He wanted to kiss her, but maybe it was too soon for such easy affections.

Katara blinked a few times, “I don’t like mornings,” and then proceeded to cuddle up against him, blocking the sunlight from her eyes. Zuko couldn’t hold back his laughter. He was wide awake now and could feel all of her curves up against him. He let a hand wonder up and down her arm.

“The day has begun. It’s time to wake up.” He accentuated his words by leaning around and kissing her cheek.

Dramatically, Katara sighed and turned onto her back, draping an arm over her eyes. What she didn’t realize was that in the night, her white tube top had moved around to the point that it wasn’t covering anything. Her breasts were on full display for her husband.

And Zuko took notice.

His words were stuck in his throat. While he had felt them while kissing last night, he hadn’t pulled her top down. Now, it was taking all of his restraint to not give them both a good morning kiss. His curiosity got the better of him though and one of his hands slipped through the air toward them. Just as a finger was about to graze her nipple, she moved her arm and opened an eye.

Katara was slightly startled. Her view when she opened her eye was a hungry Zuko leaning over her, one hand posed above her breast. His eyes were dark with want. Katara was fully awake and Zuko had her undivided attention. She let her eyes wonder down his body and his loose pants did nothing to hide his morning bulge.

When she brought her eyes back to Zuko, he hadn’t moved an inch.

“Touch me,” she whispered and that was all Zuko needed to hear. He let his finger lightly touch, caressing her nipple and the skin around it. His finger traced her breast and made its way to the other. He palmed one while leaning down he got his wish of kissing the other. Zuko heard her small intake of breath and he decided to be bold and take her nipple into his mouth, pulling it between his lips.

Katara didn’t know what was happening. She had taken matters into her own hands a few times, but noting prepared her for how it felt to have someone suck on her nipple. His teeth lightly grazed her raised flesh and the sensation went straight to her groin. _Maybe this morning, we’ll, ahhh, we could finish what we, oh my. Yes._

As he worked her over, Katara let her hands roam his body, down his chest, up his arms, into his hair. After a particularly forceful nip on her breast she pulled at the base of his hair, causing Zuko to groan around her flesh. She pulled his head off of her chest and pressed her lips to his.

Zuko moved so he was hovering over her, a leg between hers and hands on each side of her head. Their kisses were passionate. This was something they had already begun to consider familiar. Katara knew he liked to kiss her lips but that he took more pleasure in kissing the skin along her neck, and now the skin of her chest. Zuko knew that taking her lower lip between his and sucking would cause her to groan loudly.

So he did and she groaned loudly into his mouth like he wanted. He let one of his hands drift down to play with her full breast. Her groin was beginning to become unbearable. She needed something. Something that _he_ had. Full of want and need, Katara started to roll her hips into his. Zuko didn’t pause but his mind stopped thinking for a second at the sensation.

The pressure was good but it wasn’t enough. Next on his list was getting her pants off, though the slits on the sides had moved about making it hard to find any strings or belts. Getting frustrated with them he decided to burn a tear to expedite the stripping.

Katara could feel the warmth at her hip and started to smell the burning fabric but Zuko was careful to not burn her. Breaking their kiss, he pulled the material down. Katara was bare for him, save for the bunched up top under her breasts.

It took only a second for Katara to feel comfortable naked in front of him. The look in his eyes said he was pleased and wanted her. Now it was time for Zuko to remove his sleep pants. Her hands were able to move the waistband down his hips but she couldn’t pull them off. She moved his legs between hers and used her toes to pull the fabric down. The waistband caught on his erection and brushed it roughly.

Zuko hissed at the action. He figured she didn’t realize the painful pleasure it caused but he was more focused on the fact that no pants equaled making love a lot quicker. Once his pants were at his feet he helped kicked them away.

Katara had never been with anyone before. She had only felt a man’s member for the first time last night while kissing Zuko. She had heard the women in the Water Tribe talk about their husbands but nothing truly prepared her for seeing Zuko’s. Not thinking, one of her hands moved and touched its side. Zuko’s muscles contracted, moving his cock. Her hand grasped it fully, surprised by the extreme warmth of it. _They said it would be warm. But maybe because he’s a firebender its hotter._

Zuko’s eyes would have rolled back if he wasn’t focusing on Katara’s face. Her eyes were still on his groin and her hand was moving just slightly.

“Move your hand up and down,” he prompted her quietly. He massaged the breast still in his hand. He wanted to touch her farther down but he wasn’t sure if he could focus on two pleasures at the same time. He had kissed and touched a few women before but he had never gone all the way, a disgraced prince didn’t get many offers and he didn’t take from the streets.

Her hand softly pumped up and down but it wasn’t enough for him, “Firmer,” he groaned. When she gripped him harder and continued her movements. It was what he wanted but he didn’t want the fun to end this soon. After a few more minutes of kissing and groping and touching, he pulled back and pushed her hands away.

“Have you ever…um…by yourself, have you,” Zuko stumbled around. How could he be so sure of what he was doing two seconds ago but the moment he wanted to ask if she touched herself he clammed up.

Katara knew what he was asking and looked into his eyes, “Yes, a few times.” He nodded his head.

“How do you start?” he wanted to prep her for himself, but this was uncharted territory. If she hadn’t touched herself before he would have resorted to poking and prodding, which probably wouldn’t feel too good.

“Take your finger,” she spoke quietly and he let a hand fall between her legs, a finger at the ready, “trace it around my lower folds, finding any moisture.” He slid his finger around the outside of her lips where she was silky smooth. He brought his finger down, finding her wet quite quickly. Her hips tingled when he slid past her bead. He moved his finger around a bit, enjoying all the little movements she tried to contain.

“Now what,” he sighed into her ear. Zuko danced his finger around, grazing spots that continually took her breath away.

“Now,” she breathed out, “find my entrance.” It didn’t take Zuko long at all, he had already moved over it a few times. Not waiting for her words Zuko slipped his finger in. Wanting to get to mutual pleasure, he quickly moved his finger in and out of her. Occasionally he would pull completely out and tease the bead at the top of her lips.

Katara was getting close to a pleasure she had only felt a few times before. Her hips her grinding and wanting more. She pulled Zuko’s face to her, capturing his lips in hers. Zuko added another finger causing Katara to tip over. She sighed loudly and couldn’t move anything but her hips, rocking on his fingers.

When Katara had calmed down, Zuko pried his lips off to look her in the eye, making sure that she had enjoyed that thoroughly. He had enjoyed just hearing her, _and feeling_ _her_. “How was that compared to by yourself?”

“Better,” she brought her lips up to his neck and kissed it, “outstanding, yes, it was much better.”

Zuko was filled with pride. He had sought out to do something and had succeeded. He had brought his wife joy. He hadn’t messed up.

“And now for you,” she whispered into his ear. She slid her hand down to grasp his cock. She moved it around her wet lips giving it lubrication. Now she knew from the women back home that all she had to do was put it in her entrance...but she was a little lost.

Zuko could tell she was unsure. The tip of his cock was posed at her entrance, just a solid push and he would be inside her. But she was still and he could tell she needed a second.

“It’s alright Katara, it shouldn’t, I won’t hurt you,” Zuko said softly, reading her pause as fear.

She smiled and kissed his lips, “It won’t hurt any more than it will. I just, could you take over. I don’t know what to do.”

He kissed back gently, “Ok.” Draping her hands around his neck, she let go of his member. Kissing her lips again, he slowly began to push inside. When he could feel her tighten he would pull back and rock within that range until she opened up further. A wrinkle of her eyes in discomfort later, they had taken each other’s first time. With the full range of motion to work with, Zuko would occasionally pull out till just the tip was inside and then push in deep.

Their thrusts were slow and steady at first but it didn’t take long at all before Zuko’s hips became unsteady. Uneven and hurried movements took over. Katara thought she would be able to reach her peak a second time but Zuko’s pace quickly told her she wouldn’t match him. Their gasps and grunts filled the air.

His kisses became sloppy as he hardly bothered to move his lips as they slid down to her neck. His breaths came in bursts. Katara pulled her hands through his hair, tugging slightly. Feeling daring and hearing her husband getting close, she placed a hand on his ass for more leverage. Surprisingly soft, she couldn’t help but give it a few squeezes.

That was all it took for Zuko to go over the edge. A guttural groan slipped through his lips and his hips stilled. Katara tried to keep moving her hips, to prolong his pleasure, but he gripped them steady.

When his breathing was calmer, he gave Katara a passionate kiss. While Katara was happy that Zuko had found pleasure in his release, she hoped the next time they shared a bed they would reach it together.

“Oh Katara, that was,” he still had a hard time breathing. “Next time…next time we’ll come together.”

It was nice to hear that but she wasn’t too worried. Marriage was about give and take. The women had talked about some days they would reach their peak multiple times and their husbands only once.

“Yes,” was all she managed, she was still overcome by all that had transpired.

“Thank you,” he whispered against her lips. She wanted to refute that there was nothing to thank her for but she was in no mood to argue. Zuko shuffled around so he was on his back and Katara was resting on his chest.

“What are your plans for today?”

“Well now that I’m the Crown Prince in every sense of the word. I have a military meeting to attend. I have many changes in mind and they might not all like it. I expect it to take most of the day through lunch. If you’re not busy and the meeting ends early, I’ll see if we can have tea by the turtleduck pond. Otherwise I won’t see you until dinner.”

“I have no idea what Zenka has planned for me, but I imagine I can fit in tea with you.”

They rested in the quiet for a few more minutes, still coming down from all the emotions, when Zenka knocked on the bedroom door and announced herself.

Katara had become used to Zenka seeing her in various stages of undress, but it was completely different when it was obvious what had just occurred. She jumped out of bed naked and rushed to where her cloak lay where she took it off by the mediation table. “Just a second Zenka!”

Zuko sat up in the bed and pulled a sheet to cover his lower body. He couldn’t help but stare at Katara’s ass as she ran across the room.

“Sorry to interrupt your majesties, but your servants have come with breakfast.”

Wrapped in the cloak, Katara sat on the bed with Zuko and tried to smooth out her hair. They nodded at each other that they were ready to see others before Zuko permitted them in.

Zenka took in the scene before her. She had wondered if the prince would be kind to Katara. Judging from the sounds she heard when they had brought the breakfast too early, she figured he treated her well. Katara’s face had a healthy flush and Zuko looked ready to smile, which she had maybe seen a handful of times before and many years ago.

“Once you’ve had your fill…of breakfast, just knock on the door and I’ll escort you to your room Princess Katara and we’ll get you ready for the day. Crown Prince Zuko, Lee is ready to help you whenever you want.”

If Zuko wasn’t so content, he would have probably made a comment on Zenka’s tone. It was obvious she was implying their sexual appetite. He nodded in response none the less.

The servants filed in and set up breakfast on a table they carried. Normally he would eat in the anteroom closest to his bedroom but they must have assumed the state of undress that the newlyweds would be in. With a quick bow, they were gone.

And Zuko and Katara were left alone.

“I need to freshen up, which door is to the washroom?” Zuko pointed and she left the room. In her absence Zuko put his sleep pants back on but left his robe where it lay. He had just sat down when Katara entered the room and joined him. When she sat down she gave a little giggle.

“What’s funny?”

“Well it’s more embarrassing, but I was wondering how they knew to come when they did. Do you think they heard us earlier?”

Zuko paused, hand raised midair to a piece of bread, even his good cheek became flushed. Recovering himself he grabbed the piece. “Well if they did, then they know we are very happy with each other.”

Katara smiled and started picking fruit to eat. She was far happier than she had expected to be after her wedding day. She was officially linked to the Fire Nation now. But if she had to be chained to someone, Zuko wasn’t that bad of a choice. There was something between them. It might not be the love shared between lovers, yet, but she thought she might love him as a person.

Zuko was just pleased as could be. He was married to a woman that enjoyed his presence and wanted to help him fix his country. When he was told he was being forced to marry a colonial woman just a week ago, he couldn’t have dreamed of this situation. At worst he would have gained a wife that hated him and didn’t want anything to do with him.

Now he had to focus his time on Zhao and Azula. She was too quiet yesterday after the snub of seat placement and hadn’t done anything creepy in a few days. He could tell she was planning for something.

“Did your mother ever stay in the same room as the Phoenix King?” Her question came out of nowhere. Truthfully, Katara didn’t even know. One minute she was thinking about putting some of her clothes in his room and the next, she was asking the question.

“What do you mean?”

“Did she live in the same room? Like keep her clothes there and spend every night there.”

Zuko was unsure. He didn’t enjoy talking about his mother after such a great morning and thinking about his parents in such ways was off putting. “I don’t think so. I didn’t pay attention to things like that when she was still here.”

Katara hadn’t realized that the topic might be a sore subject. “Will you tell me one day why she left?”

Taking her hand in his, “Yes. One day I will.”

All too soon, the couple had to leave the bubble that was his bedroom. Zuko made sure that Katara’s cloak covered everything before he let her leave the room with a kiss goodbye. Lee came in and prepared him for his meeting. Deciding to go with intimidation, Zuko was dressed in his combat armor. All of his hair was pulled back into a topknot and the crown was affixed to it. He made a note that if he had tea with Katara to change because his outfit screamed _war,_ not _romance._

His strides brought him to the war meeting room in no time. The doors opened and everyone stood and bowed before him. Of course Zhao had to rise last and his bow wasn’t as deep, but that was a matter for another day. The Phoenix King had sent a letter in his presence stating he wouldn’t be bothered today. The meeting had begun.

Katara was whisked down the hallway and just when she thought she was going to miss being seen my anyone else, Azula’s door opened.

“Good morning sister.” Azula leaned against the doorjamb. “Have a good night? I thought I smelt smoke this morning. I hope his anger didn’t get the better of him. Then again, Zuzu always had a fondness for scars.”

“Princess Azula,” Katara said through clinched teeth. She wanted to say more, to _do_ something, but she knew she couldn’t.

“I also hear you’re quiet the trollop in bed. Didn’t even refuse to lie with a man you’ve only known a handful of days. What _would_ your tribespeople say?”

Katara was struck with fear and was thankful that Zenka was with her. “What are you talking about? How would you know whether my husband raped me or I was a harlot and begged for him?” The extremes of how the night could have gone were the only situations she could think of.

“Now you’re just putting words in my mouth. But I digress,” she made to move like she was leaving, but turned back around, “I wonder what the guards would think if they knew you were so willing to take firebenders to your bed.” If Katara had an inkling of how to kill with her waterbending, Azula would have been struck down as she walked away.

“I said it before, but pay that girl no mind. She’s all threat and no follow through.” Even as Zenka spoke, she knew that it was a lie. Azula was notorious for her follow through. If Katara didn’t mention this to Zuko then she would. Katara needed a trusted personal guard.

Katara was silent but the bath her servants drew her helped loosen her up. She had cleaned up her and Zuko’s fluids earlier thankfully so they didn’t have to see that but she was noticeably sore in the water.

Dressed in a black billowy skirt with golden suns all over and a black and gold top, Katara was ready for the day when it was almost lunch. Not wanting to spoil her potential tea with Zuko later, she settled in the library with a few pieces of bread and dip. She spent the lunch hour and a few hours afterward reading and sipping tea.

Zuko’s morning and lunch was more stressful than Katara’s. His big mission of the day was to persuade the admirals and advisors to pull troops from the colonies. He wanted to pull troops completely but knew that was impossible for many reasons.

His people would think he was weak. The Fire Nation citizens living in colonies would be unprotected. No one would agree to it. What would the soldiers do once they returned? There was only so much they could do once home.

So he was setting for withdrawing to just the established colonies and their surrounding area.

Zhao on the other hand was pushing for more troops to be sent over. He cited rebellious rumors that Zuko knew had no ground. His own reports, sent to him through his uncle, stated that the colonies were beaten down into submission. His uncle also stated that if the withdrawal of soldiers didn’t go just right, the colonies would fight back, killing Fire Nation soldiers in the process. This would hurt his image and the people would begin to distrust him.

Image was key if he planned to overthrown his father and sister. He had to show that _he_ was the better option.

Which was hard when all he wanted to do was challenge Zhao to an Agni Kai and kill him outright.

“These men and women have been abroad for too long as it is. If you plan on keeping presence in the mainland of the earth colony, then you must switch out troops. If we already have them on boats to home, why send replacements? Zhao’s records are false and outdated by years. There will be no issues caused by this action.”

“You are mistaken, _Crown Prince Zuko_ , time is of the essence. We need doubled efforts to wipe them off the earth. If the Phoenix King knew of your plans –”

“You’ll be reminded that on matters such as these, I don’t need the Phoenix King’s permission. I have _ultimate_ rule over you. But let us table this discussion for a quick recess to clear our minds to other options. Tea will be on the way if you so desire.” Zuko noticed half of the group left to talk in the hallway with the doors open. The room _was_ getting stuffy with all of the hot-blooded firebenders. Pages for the various men in attendance mingled before being sent away on errands.

When the meeting resumed, Zhao made it clear that he would consider not pushing his agenda if Zuko gave him something in return. The problem was he was being vague as to what he wanted. There were hints to taxes and tariffs but also to the forced importation of colonial women.

Zuko was just beginning to wrap up their discussion of the military budget when Hao, his assistant, came hurriedly in. Ignoring protocol, he rushed to Zuko’s side, causing him to stop his address to the group.

Speaking quietly to Zuko, “Your majesty, Princess Katara was poisoned. You must come at once.”

Shocked still, it took a second for Zuko to move his feet toward the door but once he was started, he ran out the room. The faces in the room where all confused save for Zhao's indifference. Once in the hallway he passed a smiling Azula but he decided to question that later. He was focused on getting to his wife. His possibly _dying_ wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So….this was my first ever smut scene. And I was blushing most of the time. Time to find out more about the author! I made it through college without gaining experience in the bedroom so all I have is other fanfictions and my friends’ stories so I apologize if it was awkward/not realistic (then again what smut is realistic).
> 
> On another note! Who could have tried to poison Katara? I’d love to hear your theories.


	8. Court Toxins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara recovers from a poisoning and Zuko addresses the court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say sorry? Like a million times? I know for some that 2 weeks isn’t a long break between updates but after starting off with weekly updates I know it sucks to switch. As an fyi, I’ll be posting once every 2 weeks on Mondays (if I can…) ANYWAY, you guys probably aren’t even reading this since I left with such a cliffie! Haha, read on!

Figuring that if Katara was dying or sick the servants would move her to her chambers, that’s where Zuko ran to. The scene he burst into wasn’t what he was expecting. Zenka was calm, albeit her worried eyes didn’t look away from Katara’s prone body on the bed. The servants were laying a thin sheet over her so they must have arrived recently.

Not stopping for answers, he was at the side of the bed quickly.

“What happened?” His voice couldn’t decide if it wanted to whisper or growl and was a mix of the two. Zuko’s eyes scanned over her form. Her face was pale and he could see sweat beading at her hairline. Not bothering to think of his actions he moved a few pieces of damp hair to the side. _Agni, please don’t take her. I just found her, don’t take her now._

“It was the tea your majesty.” Zenka was beating herself up. She had watched the tea being sent to Katara and hadn’t thought to check it over. How could she have known?

“How is her health?” It couldn’t be life threatening if the room wasn’t in a panic. He slipped one of his hands under the sheet to hold hers.

“Thankfully she only took a few sips. She was throwing up in the library when I came in. She fainted soon after. I think she will be weak for a few days but it won’t affect her in the long run. The physician is on his way.”

Zuko nodded his head. He stared at her peaceful face. He hoped she wasn’t in any pain. _What a wonderful way to start your life as a princess. I’m sorry Katara. I’m so very sorry._ His thoughts ran ahead of him and made his heart skip a beat. “Has the tea been poured out?”

“No we brought –” Zenka looked at the table. “It was right here. We couldn’t tell what poison it was so we brought it with us. Someone must have poured it out, I’ll check the washroom.”

“Don’t bother,” Zuko’s words made Zenka stop only a step away. “I fear that whoever is behind the poisoning just cleaned up their tracks. Have only Katara’s servants been in this room since she was moved here?”

“There were two guards that helped me move her. But I couldn’t see their faces behind their face plates.”

Zuko sighed with an audible curse. He didn’t want rumors to spread but he wanted to know Zenka’s thoughts so he didn’t hold back. “Do you think it was a contraceptive?”

Zenka’s eye’s widened. “It is a small chance that she became pregnant after one night, it would have had to match up perfectly by coincidence. But if she had, this kind of trauma to the body would not bode well. It is best to think that she wasn’t in the first place.”

“But someone wanted to make _sure_ that she wasn’t with child. _That’s the point isn’t it_.” Zuko was becoming furious. Who _dared_ to do this? To test him like this. Unfortunately, the list was long. But who had the skill to pull it off?

Zuko’s assistant Hao came through the doors, quietly unlike the prince. “Crown Prince, the Phoenix King has send a message. The palace has heard about the poisoning. Everyone is deeply worried. What will you have me do?”

Zuko was standing and took the paper from Hao’s hand before he was finished. He held up his hand to pause Hao, he was already ripping into the message from his father. If he was truly worried he would make the trip down the hall, though Zuko had no real desire to see the man.

_I hear Katara has fallen ill. What a shame. If she dies, you’ll take one of the Earthen girls._

The note wasn’t written in the Phoenix King’s hand but it wasn’t uncommon for him to dictate simple messages. The undertone was all him, no mistaking that.

“Hao, I want a conference with the court members. They have one hour to be ready for my address.” Hao bowed and was out of the room, scrambling to make a mental list of what needed to be done by then.

Zuko was back at Katara’s side. Her color was already looking better when the physician arrived. He confirmed what Zenka thought though he couldn’t say what kind of poison it was. He told Zuko that she would be limited to resting for the next day or two and no vigorous activity for at least the week. Zuko had just sent Zenka out to get cool water when Katara stirred. Her eyes fluttered lowly multiple times before they opened wide. She looked about confusedly until her eyes landed on him next to her.

“Zuko, what are you doing here?” Katara could hardly finish her sentence before she was puking into a bucket on the bed, she was more than thankful to whoever placed one there. Zuko helped prop some pillows behind her and he swept away the hair in front of her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Do you remember what happened?” Zuko had wondered if the attacker had made themselves known before she drank the tea. Katara reached for the cup of water on the bedside table. After Zuko gave it to her, she took a few sips.

Katara closed her eyes to think. “I was in the library. I had finished a small pot of tea and had asked one of the library servants to send for a different blend. When it came I took a sip but it was beyond bitter so only took one more sip. A few minutes later I couldn’t keep it down.”

“Was anyone else there? Did the servant act oddly?” Zuko stared into Katara’s open eyes. He was calm, but he knew that it wouldn’t take much for his worry to turn into anger. He had the meeting in a few minutes to get to and he wouldn’t be surprised if he didn’t contain his emotions. Someone had tried to take his wife from him and he would not stand for it.

“No, nothing was off. I don’t blame the servant.” She paused, thinking over the scene. “I understand that she might not be innocent but I don’t think she had any malicious intent. Someone from the kitchen staff had to have slipped up somewhere though.” 

Zuko took one of her hands between his own and laid them on top of the sheet. “You’re thinking very rationally. I apologize, I haven’t asked how you are feeling. Do you need anything?”

“Besides feeling nauseous and tired, I’m fine. Thank you.” She gave a weak smile. She couldn’t have guessed the outcome of today even if she tried. The morning started off so wonderful, the lunch was typical, but the afternoon was truly one of a kind. And yet, here Zuko was. Looking worried as ever. He was dressed in his military armor and while his top knot must have been perfect at one point, it was coming lose by now. Her mind was still clouded and she didn’t realize what her hand was doing as it slipped from his grasp and tucked a few strands of his hair behind his ear. “You look so worried.”

The question in her tone annoyed him. He snorted, “Well of course. I thought you were dying.” He couldn’t look her in the eyes.

Katara nodded her head, agreeing that his emotions were reasonable. “Good thing I’m not dying. Don’t plan on doing so any time soon.”

Her comment was just what Zuko needed to hear before he left. “Good,” he said as he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “I have an emergency meeting to hold but I’ll be back right after that. Please don’t try to do anything for the rest of today. If you need a book, send a servant. But let Zenka keep watch over you.” She nodded her head again, she’d speak more if her head wasn’t fuzzy. He took one more look at Katara before he stalked to the hallway doors. Zenka was waiting for him on the other side with a full tray.

“How is she your majesty?” Zenka’s eyes still held on to her worry.

“Awake and coherent. Watch over her. Don’t let her be alone. I’ll be back after my meeting.”

“Of course Crown Prince Zuko.” At her words, he made to walk away but she spoke up again. “If I may be so bold as to request something on Princess Katara’s behalf. She needs a personal guard.”

“I thank you for your concern over her. I agree. Security measures need to be taken. I will work on it today.” Their discussion ended, Zuko marched to the throne room and Zenka entered Katara’s. Zuko wished he knew the palace guards better so he would know who he could trust explicitly. He doubted Katara would be happy to have a new constant companion in a guard, always following her, but she would understand.

Katara greeted Zenka as she walked toward the bed. Zenka had brought a pitcher of cool water as well as tea, that she prepared herself, in case Katara was thirsty. She took a few sips but was still worn out by processing what was left of the poison and was settled in for another nap. Zenka placed a cool damp cloth on her forehead to ease her fever during the peak of the day’s heat.

Zuko was much less peaceful. With each step he made toward the throne room, the angrier he became. If he was a less trained firebender he would have melted his shoes his steps were so forceful. His thoughts were a jumble of known enemies and strategic ways to kill them off. He didn’t let the guards open the double doors for him but burst in dramatically. Any conversation that was going on was cut off with the scrape of the metal doors. He stalked to the front in silence. Since he wasn’t the Phoenix King he couldn’t walk around and sit in the throne, but he could still use the wall of fire.

The gap that was used to place the fire was lit up when Zuko turned around to face the court. If any members of the court wondered what the Prince would be like once he had power, they knew now. Dressed in his military armor with a halo of fire behind him and his eyes ablaze, he looked ready to lead them into war. _And win._

“ _Who dared to poison her?_ ” His glare roamed the still faces. His eyes stopped when they made contact with Admiral Zhao. “And don’t try and say it was the colonies because I know damn well that it was someone in this room.” Movement in the back caught his eyes; Azula had stepped in. “An attack on Princess Katara is an attack on me and I am more than ready to have my first official killed.”

The court members were seated on cushions set up in rows which made it hard to view everyone. Those in the back were inspecting every head, wondering who the traitor could be.

Zuko let out of a deep breath, calming himself. “If you have any information, tell me. I will be leading an investigation to find the culprit. If you are the traitor, I will find you. You will not be able to hide from me.” _And you will burn_. Zuko’s mind was getting darker the more he stayed in this moment, as if he was feeding off of the emotions everyone was feeling.

Apparently one of his officials thought his pause was long enough to ask a question. “I’m sure those of us that are not traitorous, Crown Prince Zuko, are more than concerned about the Princess Katara’s health. How is she?”

 _More like those that are covering their tracks._ “She will recover and her life is not in danger. I will not disclose anything else.” After a glare toward Azula and Zhao, Zuko decided to give a closing statement. “I will be in Princess Katara’s chambers the rest of today. If you wish to send me information, relay it through my assistant Hao. I will spend most of tomorrow in my office anteroom in my chambers. Dismissed.”

He watched them leave. Zhao slipping out particularly quietly. He kept the fire wall up as Azula walked to the front. He hadn’t trusted her in years and wanted to be ready for any attack she might send him.

“Quite the stirring address Zuzu. I think you might have even scared a few members.” Her eyes were slivers of hate directed at Zuko. The doors were shut by the guards; they were alone in the hall.

“And what about _you_? You’ve haven’t thought of me as a threat ever since I was disgraced. Are you prepared to sit back and be the spare?” Zuko hadn’t planned to anger Azula, it just happened. And it felt _good_ to attack her.

If she could firebend from her eyes she would have. Zuko was surprised that she hadn’t attacked him physically. Her laugh was forced and off kilter. “Oh Zuko. You will _never_ be a threat. I came just to see you make a few comments about your wife but I _am_ surprised to see how far you’ve fallen. Are you in _love_ with a water peasant?” He let her insult to Katara slide.

“As if you know anything about love.” Zuko wasn’t sure about his feelings for Katara and he sure as hell wouldn’t confess them to Azula.

“You made sure of that.” Zuko looked at her confused. “I won’t even go into it. I’ve seen enough of your face today.” She turned on her heels without waiting for a response.

“Have you seen the Phoenix King today?”

She stopped mid-walk but didn’t turn to face him. “No. I tried to talk with father dearest in his chambers and was sent away.” She left the room without any other words and Zuko let her. The moment the doors closed on him, he let the fire wall fall with a whoosh.

Zuko was shocked with his anger. He’d never let that side of him lose and it weighed him down. After multiple calming breathes he let himself return to the hallway and back toward Katara. With his hand raised to let the guard open her door he realized that he was still in his armor. He took a detour to change into red loungewear with gold trim. He just wanted to relax with his wife today. Truthfully, he wished he could move time and suddenly be back in his bed holding his naked wife. How sweet had the day started off to end up like this?

Katara was still napping when he came in so he set up her table to start writing out what happened when. She wasn’t so deep asleep to have dreams but it took a while for his scribblings to wake her up. When she was awake enough to open her eyes, they instantly spotted Zuko writing. His eyes were focused on his work. But at the same time, he looked ready to unravel at any moment.

“How did the meeting go?”

Her voice startled him and he looked up from the papers with wide eyes. He set his quill down and moved his chair next to the bed. “It was brief. How are you? Would you like tea? Fruit?”

“Maybe some water please.” Zuko rushed to the other side of the room to pour a glass and was back just as quickly. “Where is everybody?” Katara had noticed that the room was empty.

Zuko looked a little ashamed and bowed his head. “I got angry at your servants and made them leave. Do you want something from them?”

“What did they do to make you angry?” She was concerned for the women who had been taking care of her these days but if his anger was justified she needed to know.

“They let you get poisoned. Which I don’t think I’ve said, but I’m sorry Katara.” His eyes looked into hers deeply. She could see the emotions he was feeling plain as day. “It shouldn’t have happened to you. I’m so sorry.” Katara thought she saw his eyes glisten in moisture but the Crown Prince wouldn’t cry for her…would he?

Her hand came up like earlier and brushed away the hair in front of his eyes and cupped his cheek. “It wasn’t your fault. I knew from the beginning that the court was filled with vipers. This just means I’m a threat to them. I won’t let this stop me. I am a princess now. I have duties to fulfill and if this made me cower in fear, hiding in my room, then you chose the wrong wife.” Zuko was speechless, he couldn’t say a word back. Katara’s face softened even more. “Though I won’t lie, this scared me. I just won’t let it _rule_ me.”

Zuko placed his hand over hers still on his cheek. “I will protect you better from now on. I won’t let you be scared…Can I…I just want to hold you. To feel how alive and real you are right now. May I?”

“Yes. I’d like that.” Katara scooted a little to give Zuko room to slip under the cover. He placed his arm behind her shoulders and pulled her knees toward him with the other. She was almost sitting in his lap but it felt comfortable. His warm arms felt strong around her and she let her head settled in the space of his neck and shoulder. “Thank you.”

Zuko wanted to scoff but held it in, “For what?”

“For this. I was afraid that we wouldn’t be like this unless it was…after sex. But being like this, it makes me forget that I was poisoned a few hours ago.”

“Good. I wish I could erase those few hours. We can stay like this the rest of the week if you wished. I mean, I could sleep here or in my own bed, it’s up to you. I don’t want to force myself upon your time. I just want to make you feel safe.”

Katara gave a small smile. _I wonder if every time he doubts himself with me he will talk fast and as if he is embarrassed?_ “I’d like for you to stay the rest of today, we’ll see about the night when it gets here.”

Zuko nodded. He was grateful as well. Because if he was here the rest of the day, and possibly night, he would have time to figure out a personal guard for her. Thinking of past nights, he was struck with a thought. “We’ll have to postpone your waterbending practice. Just until you’re stronger.”

“I figured. I feel better than earlier, but I still feel weak…though I am beginning to get hungry. Maybe after some food and sleep I’ll feel stronger tomorrow.”

Not wanting to move Katara off his lap, Zuko called for someone in the hallway. Zenka came in, surprised to see the couple in an embrace on the bed, but she was happy to see Katara’s recovery in the arms of her husband. Royal or not, Zenka had been thinking of Zuko more as Katara’s husband and less as her Crown Prince. Zuko place an order for dinner and she left to prepare it herself, not taking chances until the traitor was caught.

They ate their simple meal of rice and grilled bird from the bed, though Zuko had to let Katara slide away so they could use their chopsticks.

When their meal was cleared and the sun was set, Katara asked for Zuko to stay the night. They both got ready for sleep from her chambers. She was strong enough to walk to the washroom by herself. They could have been awkward about getting into the bed, but knowing that what happened this morning wasn’t going to happen tonight made them comfortable.

That doesn’t mean nothing happened. Zuko had gone in for a kiss on the side of her mouth for a kiss goodnight but Katara moved causing their lips to touch. Acting from memory, they both let the kiss linger, pushing slightly. Katara wished she had the strength to kiss more, but she had to pull back, tired already. Zuko’s lips made a trail from her mouth over her cheek to under her ear. Resting his cheek against hers he whispered goodnight. They laid down together, arms and legs overlapping.

Katara was a naturally deep sleeper while Zuko had a hard time sleeping constantly. He would wake up briefly multiple times in the night just to look around the room and then go back to sleep.

It was during one of his moments of scanning the room that Zuko heard a slight scratching noise coming from the window. Just as he was slowly moving out of Katara’s grasp, a person in all black popped in through the window. Zuko wasted no time and shot a fire punch at the intruder as he jumped from the bed.

The intruder dodged the attack and brought out knifes. _Not a firebender. Good._ The assailant through a knife at Zuko that he dodged and it hit the wall harmlessly. Zuko jabbed out a few fire balls in both directions, cornering the attacker who tumbled forward. Zuko used his foot to make a low ark of fire at him on the ground causing the man to fall back. In a matter of seconds Zuko was on top of the intruder with knives of fire in both hands. He placed one dagger at the throat and the other knocked the remaining metal knife away. _Whoever hired this assassin should get their money back._

Zuko removed the black mask to see who dared to attack him. “Who are you? Who hired you?”

The man looked scared, no more nervous, like he accepted his fate and was just waiting for the deadly blow. “No one,” he replied, “you weren’t supposed to be here your majesty.”

Katara by this point was awake and sitting upright in her bed. She had caught most of the fight but didn’t want to distract Zuko or attract the attention of the attacker. _If he didn’t expect Zuko to be here, then he was sent to…to kill me. They really hate me don’t they._

“That explains why they sent such a weak assassin. Because the Princess Katara was already weakened by the poison she would be an easy kill right?” Zuko’s eyes were fiery and focused on the man below him. “Well they were wrong. Now, who sent you!”

“Not telling.”

Zuko moved the fire blade closer to his throat and leaned into his face. “You will tell me or I will have it dragged out from your mouth. Painfully.”

It was unnerving to see Zuko like this. She understood his anger, to an extent. Threatening torture though was more than she expected to see. She almost rather Zuko just killed the man right now than drag it out.

Thankfully two guards chose that moment to barge in, stating they heard violence. Zuko had them remove the assassin as he got up off the floor. That’s when he realized that Katara was awake and saw most of what transpired. He waited until the guards and the man were gone before he approached the bed.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Katara thought his eyes looked worn and tired.

“You would have killed him, if he didn’t give up any names.” Katara didn’t move as he nodded his head silently. “We need to find out who wants me dead so much. Could there be more than one traitor?”

“I hope to have more information tomorrow. No one from the court sent me messages last night. Hopefully the prison guards will get a name from the attacker.” Zuko walked toward the bed but didn’t get back in.

Katara placed her hand palm up near him on the bed, silently asking him to take it, which he did. “I’m glad you were here. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t.”

Zuko brought her fingers to his lips. “Maybe we should move you to my chambers…permanently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…Zuko was kind of the highlight in this chapter. Thoughts? And I’ve come to see that my action scenes are even worse than my sex ones, so that’s not promising, lol. Just gotta practice practice practice. Would love to hear your theories!


	9. Being Flexible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just start with saying thank you? I never expected to get a big response from this story and the amount of hits, kudos, and comments have really surprised me. Like every time I get an email notification from this story it brightens up the rest of my day (and then I’m pushed to write a little more that day). So ya, just thanks. This early update is a thanks to everyone :)

Katara’s eyes widened slightly. “Will the court be okay with that? I kind of gathered that they wanted us to stay in different rooms. What’s your tradition?”

“Truthfully, I don’t know and don’t remember how it used to be. I don’t even remember what it was like when my aunt and uncle lived here and they were closer than my parents were.” Zuko grasped her hand firmly and looked into her eyes, “At this point I could follow tradition to a T and they would still find fault in me. I…want to know you better. I want to protect you. The best way for both is if you move into my chambers – but only if you chose to.” Zuko couldn’t look her in the eye. He thought they were getting close but didn’t want to push.

“I think…that I want to know you better too…and that I need to start training sooner.” Katara removed her hand from Zuko’s to sit facing him better. “I’ve gotten a better grasp at my bending, which is good and mainly due to your help, but I need to be able to protect myself. I don’t want to rely on you.”

Zuko nodded, “I agree. But we’ll have to wait a few days until the poison is completely out of your system and you’re healthy. I don’t want to put yourself at risk. I’m trying to figure out a personal guard for until things are either resolved or you can protect yourself.”

Katara gathered her thoughts for a moment, “Zuko…do your people hate me this much already?”

Shocked, Zuko quickly sat on the bed next to her, “No its not you they hate, it’s _me_. I thought I’d made that clear before. They, being the court, see me as a threat to Azula’s reign. The common people, _your people_ , hardly know you. Don’t you remember our kiss in front of them? They were so happy. Because of you. So don’t think for a minute that they hate you. Once this court drama settles down, they’ll get to know and love you. I promise.”

Zuko’s words caused a smile to appear on Katara’s face, making him smile in return. “Thank you. I’ve just never had that much experience being a highly regarded leader. I’ll get used to it soon…I…want to be a good princess. I want to help you become Fire Lord.” Katara didn’t look away from Zuko, she wanted him to understand how much she supported him.

“Thank you.” _I hope the burden I’ve placed won’t break you._ “Let’s get back to sleep, there are hours before the sun rises.” Katara scooted back and under the covers as Zuko slipped in to join her. Hesitating only a second, he pulled her to his chest. Her head nestled under his chin as their legs became entangled. _Please Agni, let us last through this night._

She had to admit, being married to a firebender had its perks. His extra warmth brought her to sleep in minutes. Zuko took more time to fall asleep but his mind was more troubled by the assassin.

Similar to the morning before, the couple was startled by a knock. _Zenka_.

Breakfast was a quick and fairly quiet affair in Katara’s chambers. Zuko learned more about Water Tribe daily life but he could tell that Katara wasn’t in a talking mood. He wondered if the late night disturbance got to her, either the attacker or his display of violence. If he wasn’t there last night, she would be dead. Which was all the more reason for Zuko to get to his desk and figure out what’s been happening.

“I’d like you to rest today.”

“You can’t make me stay in my room all day.” Katara gave him a look.

“No I figure I can’t. But…for your health and safety, could you stay in as long as possible. Come to my room for lunch if you’re feeling well enough. Hopefully by then I’ll have a better understanding of who’s targeting you.”

Katara eyed the empty room, the servants hadn’t cleared their finish breakfast yet. “Do you have any ideas? Would Azula dare to be so public about it?”

He sighed, “It’s possible, but if she was going to make a statement, it would be even bigger. One time, she burned every cherry-plum tree on the grounds because she choked on the small pit. Zhao is an Azula supporter, but this isn’t really his style. There are a few other nobles that think I’m a weak link in general and would love to see me walk away from court – dead or alive. If I just get a few clues today, I’m sure I’ll have a lead going.”

She played with the napkin on the table. “I have faith that you’ll figure it out. You’ve been nothing but on my side since I got here. We’ll get through this. Together. So don’t make me stay in here if I’m feeling well.” _Don’t make me hate you just when I might love you._

“I won’t stop you from doing anything, I don’t control you…I can only make suggestions. Please, just wait until I have a personal guard that I can trust explicitly.”

Katara thought it over. She really should stay in. She could tell that her strength wasn’t what it should be still. “Fine. But I’ll come over for lunch.”

“Thank you,” Zuko said and kissed her on the lips without thinking. He pulled back quickly, eyes wide and startled as if _he_ was the one kissed and not her. For her part, Katara gave him a small smile.

Katara leaned forward to give him a peck of a kiss, “Don’t you have work to do?”

Zuko gave a snort of a laugh in response. “I’ll see you at lunch.” Zuko walked to the door and gave Katara a lingering look before he entered the hallway. He noticed which servants and guards were outside and then walked to his room. At his door he looked to the next door down the way; the Phoenix King’s chambers. There were two guards standing watch which meant that Ozai was inside. “Is the Phoenix King seeing anyone yet?” he spoke loudly.

“No Crown Prince Zuko. He won’t be seeing anyone today.”

 _We’ll need to address the poisoning and assassination attempt sometime. He can’t stay behind his guards forever._ Zuko was cautious of Ozai’s habits but prepared for the day with only the help of Lee. He was ready for visitors in his first anteroom within the hour. It only took a few minutes before a knock was heard.

“Come in,” Zuko said from his desk, not getting up. He had dismissed all of the servants in his rooms to allow for privacy to any court member giving information. To say he was surprised by who walked in was an understatement.

“My how you’ve grown Nephew.” The portly older man was unmistakably his uncle Iroh.

Zuko was out of his seat and embracing him in seconds. “It is so good to see you after all these years. I know we just exchanged letters the other day, but nothing can replace seeing you in person.”

“I could not agree more. Now, I think we have a lot to discuss without having to worry about codes and prying eyes, just prying ears. But I brought tea to help!” Iroh’s smile was wide and infectious as he pulled a small teapot out of the bag he was carrying.

Though he wanted to comment on how tea was going to help with anything but humored him none the less. “How did you slip away from Ozai’s guards? I know I’m allowed to see you now that my powers are reinstated, but you’ve been secluded ever since you stepped down.”

“Don’t worry yourself about that. Now tell me about your new wife! You said she was willing,” Iroh was known for his mischievous and romantic nature but Zuko thought he had gone too far with this inquiry. “to assist your mission. Why Nephew, what did you think I was asking about?” The twinkle in his eyes said that he knew exactly what Zuko was thinking.

Zuko ignored the question altogether. “Yes, she’s very supportive of me it seems. I think these attacks have shown her even more that something has to be done. I just hope she can trust me enough to know that I’m the greater good. Change _must_ happen.”

“You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you say that. Fire tends to be thought of as firm like rock, but you’ll see the more you are with Princess Katara that fire and water are a lot alike. Change is important for both. But so it understanding it’s source. If a dam is built, the river dries up. If no one adds wood, the fire will go out.” Iroh poured water from a jug into his teapot and began heating it in his hands.

“What are you trying to say Uncle? Where’s my source?” Zuko thought that at least Iroh was direct in their letters, he forgot how his uncle like to talk in rambling words.

“And when the forest has no more wood to give, it’s time to look at distant forests.” Iroh saw that Zuko still wasn’t getting it. “If you no longer have supporters here, look to Katara’s family and the Earth colonies. You have no power if no one will listen to you and do what you say. You must act quickly or else I fear your sister will make her move, if she hasn’t already.” Iroh started to brew the tea.

Zuko sat in quiet as he thought over Iroh’s words. _Could I leave the Fire Nation and create an army to take back my throne? I doubt Katara’s family would be happy to ever see me._ “I will put that into consideration, thank you Uncle. And about Azula. I know, I haven’t figured out if the poisoning was her or not. Did you hear that an attacker snuck in last night?”

Iroh was startled, he hadn’t heard the news. “No, what happened?” Zuko explained while Iroh poured them both cups of tea. The liquid gave Zuko the burst of energy he needed to discuss possibilities with his uncle. They ran down a list of suspects and wrote a timeline of events. They worked for hours, receiving only a few vague tips from court members. The attacker hadn’t given up any names though which made Zuko angrier.

They were stumped with who to question next when Zuko’s mind wondered to Katara and her recovery. “I wish I could trust the guards better. Until Katara can protect herself, she _needs_ a guard. But they could all be Ozai’s puppets.”

“Hmm,” Iroh stroked his beard. “Have you thought about using someone _not_ in the guard.”

“I would, but I’d trust them even less. Everyone has a hidden agenda.”

“You would not trust your own uncle? I’m ashamed,” Iroh gave a false sound of displeasure but he saw the annoyed smirk on Zuko’s face. “But in all seriousness, have you thought to ask me to watch over her?”

“No I hadn’t. But you might be on to something. Katara would be frustrated with having a guard follow her around. If you were with her, then she’d be able to learn so much from you as well as be safe. I know you would never let something happen to her. Would you Uncle?”

Iroh smiled as he set down his empty tea cup, “I would be honored. I’d love to meet the woman in your life as well. How is she holding up?”

Zuko looked out the window to see that most of the morning was gone. “Well she’s coming to lunch if she feels strong enough. You could meet her then.”

“Delightful! I will run back to my rooms and get her a special blend of tea,” he stood up and made to walk toward the door.

“Won’t you have to dodge the guards again? Just stay here.”

“Nephew, one day you will find something that you love as much as I love tea and you will realize that I must go and grab this blend.”

Zuko chuckled at Iroh and let him leave, but he called him back right before he opened the door out. “Thank you Uncle. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Nephew,” Iroh said and left the room.

For Katara, her morning was more relaxed than Zuko’s. That is to say she was bored out of her mind. She had tried to read a couple of the scrolls that Zenka had brought but none of them held her interest. She mindlessly played with water in a bowl for a little bit when her strength was up. Freezing a wet cloth and resting it over her forehead and eyes was soothing though so she did that multiple times throughout the morning. She wished she could do more practicing, either with the knife Zuko gave her or her waterbending.

Allowing Zenka and her servants time to get her ready, she told them she was well enough to have lunch with Zuko. They kept her attire simple and modest. A plain red gown with long wide sleeves and gold trimmings. Even though the air was warm from the summer sun, the fabric breathed and didn’t make her uncomfortable. A new addition to her routine was a small golden flame hair piece attached to her topknot.

Katara wished she could run to Zuko’s chambers so she would spend less time out in the open in the hallway, passing Azula’s doorway, but she truly didn’t have the strength to do so. _Who knew that being poisoned would be this draining?_ She reached his door soon enough though and as she was about to knock on the door, her name was called down the way.

For a second she feared it was the Phoenix King but it turned out to be an older man that she hadn’t seen before. His robes were fine quality but they didn’t look ostentatious like the high nobles.

“Princess Katara, what a pleasure to finally meet you!” he walked as fast as he could toward Katara, who was frozen in her sandals. If Zenka hadn’t walked with her she would have rushed into Zuko’s room, unsure of what this man wanted. “I am your new uncle!”

 _Uncle? Oh, I think Zuko mentioned him once. He gave him the knife that I have now._ “It is nice to meet you,” Katara’s manners had been honed to Fire Nation standards during her time in the palace. She wasn’t sure if she should bow or not to him so she nodded her head respectfully at him.

“Oh stop with that, please, no one needs to bow to me. Come let us hurry inside, my guards might hear my voice,” Zuko’s uncle gave her a wink and then walked past her, opening the door without knocking. She followed him inside and dismissed Zenka the moment she saw Zuko at his desk in the first anteroom. “Look who I found in the hallway!” Iroh’s joyous voice brought Zuko’s gaze up from his papers.

Zuko saw Katara and stood right away, practically smiling to see her in good health. He walked over to her asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Better still. But bored really. I know I need to rest, I can feel how tired my body is, but I need something to do. I’m glad to get out of my room.”

“Maybe you could stay here for the afternoon? If you wanted? I mean I don’t think it would really be that much more interesting but it would be a change of scenery.”

Katara gave him a shy smile, “Ya that’d be nice.”

Iroh couldn’t help but notice that the pair had become close within their short time of knowing each other. But it looked genuine. He hoped that they had a true attraction and things in common and not just feelings they forced themselves to feel to make their marriage work. “Come, both of you, let me make us some tea.”

Zuko sighed but stepped away from his desk and sat next to Katara around the low table. Iroh’s tea made Katara feel better enough to eat most of the food place in front of her. Zuko figured that was a sign that her body was back to normal. Their meal went quick with Katara bonding quickly with Iroh as he told humorous stories of Zuko’s youth. But it wasn’t long before Zuko and Iroh started talking politics.

Katara gathered that Zuko was butting heads with Zhao and wanted Iroh’s opinion. She wanted to pay attention, to understand as much as she could about Zuko’s problems, but after eating her fill she was getting tired and spaced out during their conversation. A lull in exchange made her look up; they were both watching her fall asleep sitting up.

“You could go in to the bedroom if you wanted. To sleep,” Zuko offered. Blushing lightly because he was thinking about laying with her.

“Ya. Just for a little bit. Don’t let me sleep more than an hour ok. It was a pleasure to meet you Uncle. Hopefully we’ll see more of each other.” Katara gave Iroh a hug before she left the room. The moment she opened the door to his bedroom and saw the bed, she remembered what happened the last time they were in this room. Their wedding night. She also remembered how soft the bed was and promptly threw herself onto it. She was asleep in minutes.

“Katara seems like a lovely girl Zuko, I’m happy for you both,” Iroh spoke while looking over a court document Zuko handed him.

He rubbed the back of his neck, “Katara’s great. She’s…she makes me happy already. And I have this drive to be good. To her and to the country. I mean, I always wanted to make things right in the Fire Nation. But she just puts everything into perspective.”

“Glad to hear that. Now, about this compromise. I think you’ll have to give him something. Either a few small ones or one bigger. Think about where Zhao spends his time. That will be what he wants enriched the most.”

Zuko nodded and took back the paper. “Thank you Uncle.”

“Now I must run off. Tea to make, guards to dodge,” his eyes twinkled with mischief. “I’ll come back tomorrow to discuss being her guard.”

“Please do. Until next time Uncle.” Zuko cleaned up his papers after Iroh left. He forced himself to think about the compromise for a few minutes but his mind was one the waterbender resting in his room. When Katara had only left half an hour ago, Zuko quietly opened the door to check on her. Katara was lounging on his bed, laying over a pie of pillows. Her hair was kept down today and sprawled out in every which way. The glint of her small crown caught his eye and made him smile. He hadn’t talked to Zenka to know if it was sent over and was happy to see her wearing it.

If Zuko was tired he would have laid down with her for a bit, but he wasn’t the least bit tired. But that didn’t stop him. He climbed on, slowly so as to not jostle her awake, and spread out facing her. They weren’t touching but their faces were close. A battle waged inside Zuko’s head. He wanted to touch her, comfortingly, but he didn’t want to scare her awake. All the times he could remember touching her she had been awake. His hand reached out to hold her’s but it hovered in the air. His fingers spread out and then fisted repeatedly until Zuko finally committed and slid his hand around hers.

The soft touch woke Katara as she wasn’t in a deep sleep. Her eyes opened to Zuko’s inches away. Once she realized that he was holding her hand she squeezed it slightly.

“How long did I sleep for?”

“Not long. I didn’t plan on waking you. I didn’t want to sleep with you – I mean I wanted to be in bed with you but not sleep! I’d do other things with you. I’ll just shut up now.” Zuko was red and pushed his face behind one of the many pillows.

 _I think this is the cutest Zuko’s ever been. All bashful and tongue-tied. And_ he’s _supposed to take the throne from his scary family?_ Katara brushed away a few strands of hair from the unscarred side of his face and placed her hand along his jaw. Her mind was still jumbled from the nap and let her mouth say, “You’re cute when your silly.”

That made Zuko scoff, “I’m silly? Are you sure that’s the best word to use? Maybe awkward or embarrassing?”

Katara giggled, “Nope, you’re being silly. But I like it.”

Maybe it was the care-free nature of their conversation or the gentle smile on her lips, but Zuko went in for a small kiss without any notice. Katara was surprised but welcomed the move instantly. Closed lipped kissed turned into lazy but sensual ones, where each side took their time enjoying the moment. Their hands hadn’t moved, allowing them to focus on every tug of a lower lip or trace of the tongue.

Soon enough though Zuko pulled back stating he had work to go through and if he wanted to be productive at all today he needed to start it now.

While Zuko was at his desk, Katara roamed his anterooms. Some walls had beautiful landscape artwork while others had weapons displayed. A grouping of 4 gilded daggers had Katara’s current interest. The handles were engraved gold, shining brightly. Red jewels were inlaid throughout. One had the design of a dragon and the attention to the scales made her move close to get a look at every detail.

“I need to go talk with Zhao, I hopefully won’t be too long,” Zuko’s voice made her turn around. In her browsing she hadn’t noticed him leave and change. He was in his military style armor again.

Katara wished him luck and said that she would stay in his rooms until he came back.

Zuko found Zhao in the hallways just outside of the royal entrance. “Zhao, have you given more thought to our meeting yesterday?”

“Ah, Crown Prince Zuko. What a surprise to see you from your ill wife. How _is_ her health? We’re all _dying_ to know.”

Unimpressed with Zhao’s hints, “She is much better, for your information. Now, your decision.”

Zhao huffed, “The earth colonies need our rule more than ever.”

“What if we made a compromise?”

“I’m listening,” Zhao grinned thinly.

“In exchange for pulling back ¾ of the troops in the earth colonies, the Oyster District will be open to new ethnicities. The returning soldiers will have the option of staying on with the military or retiring and receive wages for one year. You would also receive a few tax exempt gifts in exchange for your cooperation.” Zuko stared Zhao down. He could have hidden some of the deal’s features so to barter better, but he had a feeling Zhao would take the deal on the first go.

Zhao scratched at his sideburn, contemplating. “I find it interesting that instead of striking down your opposer you gave concessions. Crown Princess Azula would have done things differently.”

“I am not my sister.”

“No you most certainly are not.” Zhao thought hard for a minute. “Which might be to your advantage. Azula will run out of court members if she had her way. I will accept your…compromise as you called it.” The two bowed at each other to seal the deal.

Zuko made to leave but looked over his shoulder at Zhao, “Oh and the women brought in to the Oyster District? They can’t be forced over. There must be documentation that they came of their own free will. Or else you will lose everything. Even if it’s not your fault directly, _you_ will take the blame.” Zuko didn’t stick around to see Zhao scowl.

He marched back to his chambers, taking a calming breath before he entered. He found Katara in his bedroom moving water about the room in slow circles. _Her bending has improved! And she must be feeling well if she has the energy to bend!_

“Oh, Zuko, you weren’t gone long.” Katara funneled the water back into a large bowl next to his meditation table.

“It was a quick discussion. I think Zhao is realizing I’m more consistent than Azula, even if we disagree on everything. Though it might just be a ploy to attack me later. Either way, he agreed. The troops will begin to pull back.” He allowed himself a small smile in triumph.

Katara’s face brightened up, “Oh that’s good to hear!” She rushed over and threw her arms around his neck in a hug.

Zuko chuckled, “It is. Now where did all of this energy come from?”

“I have no idea. A minute after you left, I just didn’t feel tired at all. Could it have been the tea that Iroh made?” Katara released her arms and took a step back.

“I’ll have to ask him. But I’m glad to see you practicing your waterbending. We’ve neglected your training for too long. We should do stretches and balancing poses tonight.”

 _I’m feeling up for a few other stretches if he’s willing tonight._ “That’ll be good. Hopefully the tea or whatever caused my energy doesn’t wear off quickly.” It was only the afternoon but Katara had no desire to leave his chambers for the rest of the day.

“There’s no time like the present. Let me change into my training clothes. You should send for some as well.” Zuko walked to his closet and a second later Lee followed in to assist him. Katara went to one of the corners of the room where multicolored ropes hung from the ceiling. She pulled the black cord as a signal to Zenka that she wanted her. When Zenka came she instructed her to bring back some fitted pants and a shirt.

When the pair was dressed properly, Zuko instructed Katara to reach upward and then to her feet. Katara noted that Zuko was remarkably flexible and could touch the floor with his palms easily. Through a series of moves they were on their bellies stretching up. The next move pushed their hips up to form an arrow toward the ceiling.

Zuko couldn’t help but see how her bottom looked in this pose. Not wanting to get distracted he told her the next step quickly. Katara was a quick learner and he didn’t have to stop and adjust her form like he secretly wanted to. It wasn’t until the end sequence that Zuko’s focus was thrown out the window.

The last movement flows from the person lying on their backs to a back bending arch. Katara’s shirt wasn’t tight enough so the bend caused her shirt to fall down to her face, exposing her bare breasts.

“And th-then we c-c-come down from…the bend and grasp…our feet.” Zuko wished he was more of a gentleman, but he didn’t move his eyes from her body. The flex and movement contracted her stomach muscles and she looked thoroughly beautiful.

For her part. Katara realized the moment she went into the bend that her shirt would ride up but didn’t think that it would fall that much. The warm air on her skin told her just how much it had. Not wanting to make a big deal of it, she adjusted her shirt as she came down from the bend, pretending it didn't happen.

“Once you get more core muscles,” _and tighter shirts,_ “we would go into a head balance. I could demonstrate it for you?” Katara nodded and watched Zuko roll back onto his shoulders, swinging his legs up into the air. Bracing himself on his forearms he proceeded to raise his body in a flexed line upward so only his forearms were on the ground.

 _His stomach is so flat and muscular when he uses it like this. I’m glad he isn’t wearing a shirt so I can...appreciate him._ Katara was almost disappointed when he set his body down and rolled forward into another stretch.

Zuko attempted to close their stretching sequence, but both of their minds were focusing on the other day. In the morning. When they consummated their marriage. They hadn’t done it since, due to Katara’s health. But if she was still feeling well, Zuko thought he just might try and make a move on his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A calmer chapter than the last, but I’m setting some things up so stick with me. I hope Zuko’s awkwardness didn’t come out forced. I had realized that with Katara’s poisoning their relationship had taken a step backward in familiarity so the plan is to get them back to where they were yesterday morning (when they had sex). At least there was Iroh action so that’s good stuff. Though there’s this scene I’ve planned for that I just want to skip ahead to, I’m pretty sure you all will love it and I just want to write it so badly. So a bit of a tease for something that’s a couple chapters away.
> 
> I'd love to hear your critical thoughts as I pretty sure there are holes in my story but I can't find them myself.
> 
> Also I wrote a smutty oneshot the other day so in case that interests you it’s called Zuko’s Everything.


	10. Flare-ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! A day early! I wrote most of this an hour ago so there's a high chance for errors but I just couldn't wait another day to post. (plus I'm busy tomorrow) Enjoy!

While Zuko was _thinking_ about making a move, Katara was _planning_ on it.

Katara was sitting cross legged as Zuko was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. They were only a couple feet apart, easily within arm’s reach. Katara leaned forward on her knees and braced herself with one hand on the floor as she slowly moved her face toward his.

Zuko’s eyes didn’t move once he realized what she was doing. Before he could think to meet her halfway, Katara’s lips were softly pressed against his. He had forgotten how soft and smooth her lips were as they pressed on his in closed mouth kisses. Not wanting her to think he was unresponsive for false reasons, he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

Tired of leaning, Katara scooted her knees to almost touch his thigh. They could feel the heat of the other through the thin gap of space. Zuko’s hand slid farther into her hair to pull her even closer as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Katara sucked his lower lip in and then lightly dragged her teeth as he pulled it back. She thought she heard him groan but it was too faint to be sure.

Zuko thought this was sweet torture. To want to quickly find release but at the same time wanting to drag it out and savor it.

Either way, he decided to _feel_ _more_ at least. So he pulled Katara to straddled his lap. With her core right up against his straining pants, he released a drawn out sigh or hiss – Katara couldn’t tell which as she was more focused on the _feel_ that caused the sound.

Katara’s hands were on Zuko’s chest, feeling his bare muscles. Her fingers danced around on his skin, tracing lines that weren’t there. Her hands slid up his neck, one hand touching his scar in the process. Zuko still wasn’t used to the attention but he didn’t stop her, only breathing in deeply once and then kissing her firmly back. Needing a break, Katara rolled her head back and drew his head into her neck where Zuko eagerly sucked on the skin provided.

If someone walked in on them, Katara’s back arched and Zuko enthusiastically kissing her neck, they wouldn’t notice or care.

Beginning to feel a tightness in his leg muscles from their seated position, Zuko placed his hands under her plump bottom and lifted them both off the ground. His lips didn’t break contact as he walked to the bed. He might have slipped in a few fondles of her flesh in the process. She would have ground on him with his touches but didn’t want to make him off balance. Zuko laid her on the bed before him, staring at her half lidded eyes, flush cheeks, and slightly parted mouth with her legs wrapped loosely around his. _She’s so gorgeous. And she lo – has feelings for_ me _. The one thing father has made me do and has turned out so, so well._

Zuko had paused long enough, staring with embers in his eyes, that Katara grew annoyed. She didn’t know how long Iroh’s energizing tea would last and wanted to make the most of it while she could. Her hand grazed his right cheek, waking him from his thoughts. He kissed her as if taking away her breath was his goal.

Soon enough their exercise clothes were laying on the floor and the pair were grinding as they kissed. Zuko’s hands were kneading her breasts and Katara’s hand was making its way to his cock. While they had experience in kissing and some touching, intercourse was unpracticed outside of their first time.

Their rushed touches slowed down as Katara griped Zuko. It took a few pumps for her to remember how he showed her and then she was in a rhythm. Zuko focused on getting Katara distracted by sucking on her breasts and teasing her lower lips with his fingers. He smirked around the nipple in his mouth when after his finger entered her she gasped, her hand skipping a beat. For some reason, his smirk lead into a throaty chuckle.

“Did you not expect that?” He was confused, but in a happy “I’m being intimate with my wife and I should know not to predict her reactions” kind of way.

She huffed and picked up the rhythm of her and on his cock, his finger motionless inside of her. “Well I knew you’d probably do that, but I guess I still wasn’t prepared.” He chuckled once more, “Oh shut up.” Katara proceeded to silence him by twirling her hand at the head of his member. Zuko retaliated by pumping his finger and gathering her moisture.

Their actions became a sort of battle after that. If Katara made Zuko shudder or groan, then he’d make her sigh his name. Back and forth their game played until Zuko silently asked if she was ready and she nodded her head as she helped guide him in.

This second shot at sex was different from the first. Maybe it was because their nerves were gone or that they were so pent up that they were so eager to be connected. Taking what he could barely recall, Zuko pushed Katara to the edge and over seconds before he finished inside of her.

Their pants and gasps for air were the only sound in the room. On the rumpled bed, their limbs were like a tangle of vines.

“I told you we would complete together the next time,” Zuko said proudly, his mouth resting up against her head.

“Yes, you did say something like that,” Katara giggled drowsily. “I think…that the tea’s marvelous properties have been…spent up.” She could feel the lack of energy, almost worse than before lunch.

Zuko nuzzled near her ear and whispered, “Then let’s just take an afternoon nap. Refuse to talk to a single soul.” He was beyond blissful and would have agreed to almost anything at that point.

“I need to clean myself up though.” Her eyes were heavy.

“Let me grab a wet cloth for you then.” Zuko made to untangle himself but Katara’s hand on his chest stopped him. He moved so he could look at her face, which was reddening.

“I need to relieve myself. Just help me to the wash room.” Zuko carried her into the washroom where he waited outside for her to cleanse herself and then helped her back into the bed. It was too warm to rest under the thin covers so they slipped on their dressing robes (Katara’s had mysteriously been placed next to Zuko’s in the closet). Zuko opened the windows and closed the sheer curtains on the bedframe, allowing filtered light and breezes in. Katara was already asleep by the time he settled himself next to her. Since the sun was still up he knew he wouldn’t be able to fully nap but planned to rest next to her for an hour or two.

It was extremely peaceful. Being near Katara and avoiding nobles who wanted special treatment for favors. _If I could be like this every now and then, being the King won’t be that bad. Though I’ll try to find a way and take only the title of Fire Lord without throwing the court into an uproar._

The afternoon was quickly spent, causing the two to go back to court meetings or preparing for another banquet that night.

Zenka helped a tired Katara get ready, sometimes requiring the servant girls to physically put her arms through the sleeves. If she didn’t look better soon, the Fire Court would not be pleased. When Katara asked if she could take another nap before her hair was done and Zenka relented.

Which was the scene Zuko came back to. Katara was laying on a grouping of pillows on the floor. Her dress had ridden up and showcased her dusty thighs. The bright red fabric was tight on her chest but fanned out after her hips. There was gold piping up the center with golden clasps at the base of her neck. Her dark hair was spilling everywhere and Zuko couldn’t help but think she looked every bit the picture of a leisurely royal.

He frowned when he realized it was because she was weak from the poison scare and would have to last through the banquet somehow. Though once he remembered the more recent reason she was tired he couldn’t hold back a sliver of a smirk. Zuko stood where he was by the door for another minute, trying to figure out if he should wake her up or let her rest.

His valet Lee came in, making up his mind for him as they made their way to the closet. Zuko was happily surprised to see many of Katara’s clothes had made their way into the closet. He saw many different fabrics that he couldn’t wait to see draped over Katara. He noticed that many were dark reds and blacks, but thinking of the colors made him think of the blue fabric she wore at that first banquet. He’d have to ask Katara if she didn’t like blue for some reason. Or any other color for that matter.

Lee helped Zuko out of his meeting wardrobe and into formal dress robes with a decorated shoulder plate. When he stepped back into the room, he noticed that her bright red fabric matched his. Though he black pants on. Zuko quietly shuffled to her on the pillows, trying to think of a romantic way to wake her up. He leaned in to wake her with a kiss when Katara’s eyes popped open, giving them both a start.

Katara made a startled noise and Zuko felt onto his backside. They stared at each other in silence for a long second. Then Katara let out a loud laugh, falling back onto the pillows. Zuko joined her with a few chuckles.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Zuko said, knowing that she wasn’t truly scared.

“I was waking up; I think I heard you getting dressed. And all of a sudden I felt this looming presence and when I opened my eyes. There you were.” Her smile was a little mischievous. “What were you doing?”

Zuko suddenly felt shy. Maybe she didn’t want to be kissed when she was sleeping? “I was…going to kiss to awake?”

Katara blushed slightly, thinking her husband was so darn cute. “Let’s give you another chance then.”

Before Zuko could understand what she meant, Katara situated herself in the pillows and closed her eyes, puckering her lips just slightly. While he felt a little, silly, he leaned in again, placing a hand on one of the pillows next to her head. Softly, he kissed the corner of her mouth. Then the other side. Before placing his lips full on hers. Katara’s eyes opened mid-kiss. Zuko’s were closed but when he pulled back to see if she had “woken up” he looked into hers.

“Oh hello there Prince Zuko, thank you for waking me up from my nap just now.”

Zuko couldn’t help but chuckle at her theatric line. “You’re welcome Princess Katara.”

It still shocked Katara to hear that title. She hadn’t expected this kind of life just months ago. But she was beginning to enjoy her time here. Mainly…specifically…because of Zuko. Silently, she cupped his scarred cheek.

The mood shifted from fun and romantic to serious with the touch.

“I don’t think I’ve told you, thank you for being kind to me. You’ve made me happy here and I honestly didn’t think that was going to happen.”

Zuko’s throat bobbed, “I want to make you happy. I’m more thankful that you don’t hate _me_.”

“I hate your _father_. I don’t think I could hate you, especially since you want to bring change to a hurting world.”

“Is there something I could do to make you happier here? I noticed that your wardrobe was mainly red. Do you not like any other colors? I’m sure I could have the tailor find some other fabric.”

Katara’s face became confused. “Didn’t you know? I’m not allowed to wear any other color. I love blues, they remind me of home.” _What_ really _reminds me of home would be my necklace though._

“That’ll change. When I can, I’ll get you any color you want and you can wear them any time. I promise.”

“I just wish they hadn’t taken my mother’s necklace.” The more she thought about it, the sadder she became.

Zuko was a mix of confused and shocked. “They took something of yours? Of your mother’s?”

“When we first got to the palace, the Phoenix King greeted us and then sent us to get ready. They took away the dresses that we came in and any other item. I had a few beads in my hair to hold my loopies and my mother’s necklace that I wore.”

 _Loopies?_ “And they haven’t given them back yet?”

Katara shook her head. “Zenka told me they were never going to be given back. She was fairly short with me at first.”

“I’ll find out what happened to them…but what are loopies?”

The question was just what they needed to break the tension. Katara proceeded to show Zuko how she normally did her hair, well as much as she could without beads or ribbons to hold her hair. He thought she looked pretty with her hair back into a braid, but enjoyed her hair down and flowy.

Lee and Zenka came in at that moment, telling them that they both needed their hair fixed before they left the room. Zuko’s hair was put into his traditional half topknot, half hanging down with the crown affixed to the topknot. Katara’s hair was done to match, only some golden beads were strung throughout in addition to her small golden flame.

The pair made their way together to the banquet hall. It was obvious that the Phoenix King wasn’t there yet as the court members did as they pleased. Talking or sitting, some were already drinking. As they walked to their seats at the front, Zuko saw Azula and Zhao in a heated discussion. The moment Azula spotted him, she stopped talking and glared. Zuko walked Katara a little quicker to their seats in case Azula planned to start something.

Azula didn’t waste time. The moment Katara was seated with Zuko next to her, she stalked her way over to their table. Her eyes would shoot lighting if they could. “Brother. _Sister_. How nice to see you looking _in good health_? I hear you’ve had some bad nights. Now Zuzu, is that anyway to treat your new wife?”

“What do you want Azula?” Katara’s voice surprised Zuko. She must be feeling better after her nap and not holding back. Which could be dangerous to provoke her.

Azula had been looking at Zuko, her eyes cut to Katara at the question. “You dead, obviously.”

While they both knew that was what Azula was thinking, they didn’t expect her to have the gall and say that in the same room as the Fire Court. Though no one else in the room could hear them.

Before either could respond, she shouted, “Everybody be seated for the meal!” and stomped over to her seat. The Phoenix King’s throne was still empty but the court obeyed and the servants brought out the first course.

Katara pecked at the fruit dish, almost afraid that there would be poison in it. Zuko acted like he ate but didn’t swallow a bite. Something was off with Azula and he wouldn’t put it past her to pull a stunt tonight. He watched her from the corner of his bad eye, she looked normal but was snapping at every servant. Just before the intermission, he was startled to see Azula set a servant’s sleeve on fire. It was put out quickly, but the Fire Court had seen it happen.

Potentially burning servants _wasn’t_ a sign of a powerful ruler. On the battlefield or in an argument, that was justifiable. But not to a servant attending you.

Not wanting the court to think Azula was in charge tonight, what with the lack of the Phoenix King, he stood up and started the meal break. He walked with Katara to a few nobles, talking about her health and upcoming meeting topics. But throughout the conversation, Zuko had his eyes peeled for Azula. She had left the raised table to lurk around the edges. She didn’t talk to a single person and no one approached her. Zuko had the break be shorter than average breaks but didn’t want to force the crowd to stand any longer.

Azula was the last to sit down and the second course began.

“What’s up?” whispered Katara during the cheese course. “I can tell that you’re on high alert. Is it Azula?”

“When is it _not_ Azula,” he bit out. Then he realized that it uncalled for to be rude. “Sorry, I’m just on edge with her. She admitted that she wanted to dead. That’s not good. If there was at least someone who heard her say that I could challenge her to an Agni Kai. But no one did. She’s up to something. And I’m worried what Ozai is up to as well. I haven’t seen him since the wedding. That’s a long time to start planning an attack. Zhao might be on my side, but I do not trust him with a stick none the less my military.”

Katara slipped her hand onto his on the table. “We’re both on edge. I’ve still not recovered from the first two attempts and we know more will come. Let’s just get through this dinner alive.” Zuko lightly squeezed her hand back before removing it and continuing with his meal.

The next two course sets and the break in between went by without any complications but it was the following break that made the banquet hall nervous. Azula had popped up from her seat and nearly ran to Zhao at the table closest her.

“You will take my deal or burn!” Azula shouted at him, the hall had never been more silent as her voice echoed.

 _Shit, what is she doing?_ Zuko stood but didn’t move away. He was torn between protecting Katara and stopping whatever was happening from getting out of hand. If they started a fight here, innocent people could get burned.

“I want the prisoners dead. I want the opposition wiped out. And I want it _now_!” Azula sounded like a whining child not getting her way instead of the 2 nd in line ruler that she was.

Zhao looked about the room and saw all eyes were on them, “I apologize Crown Princess Azula, but that is not within my power.”

Azula’s eyes widened and before anyone could blink she had a fire engulfed fist under his chin. “Well it’s within mine. I have all the power now. So _do it!_ ” She extinguished the flame and looked at the faces staring at her in fear. She smirked and then stormed out of the room.

Katara was still looking at the doors that Azula had pushed open. _I knew she was scary, but now I think she’s crazy._

The Fire Court moved their gaze to Zuko, who was still standing by his chair. He coughed awkwardly. He hadn’t really addressed the mixed court before. The men who sat in on meetings yes, but there were many here he hadn’t addressed like this before. “We shall skip this break and move into the next course set. Don’t let anything the Crown Princess’s actions stop you from enjoying your meal.” He nodded to the head cooking servant who relayed the message to the kitchen and the plates of meat were quickly brought out.

The banquet’s tone was hushed from then on. Zuko was half worried Azula or Ozai would storm in and start a fight.

 _What prisoners were she talking about? And which opposition? Those here who support me or the colonies? Why did she say she had all of the power?_ Zuko’s mind was racing.

Katara was wondering what she got herself into, coming to the Fire Nation and marrying into a family with this much drama. During the dessert course, Katara stopped eating and rested her had on Zuko’s thigh so he could keep eating. She watched the court members. They were all looking over their shoulders and talking in hushed voices.

Tonight’s banquet was possibly the shortest in history, but no one was complaining.

Katara walked with her arm interlaced with Zuko’s as they went back to their room. They both thought of it as _their_ room now and not _Zuko’s_ even though the move had just happened today. Their conversation was stilted in the hallway due to possible listening ears and in their rooms due to Lee and Zenka’s presence. It wasn’t until they were dressed for bed and in each other’s arms that they let out a sigh of relief or possibly of tension that they held.

“What do you think cause Azula to burst out tonight?” Katara asked, her head on his shoulder.

Zuko spoke into her hair, “I’m not sure, but I think Zhao switched his alliances and she’s not happy. Though I need to figure out what prisoners and which opposition she was talking about. But don’t worry. I’ll protect you.”

“And _I’ll_ protect _you_.”

Her words made him smile, the first he had had since their talk in the pillows hours ago. “You must be exhausted. I’ll find Uncle tomorrow and get more of that tea. But just sleep for now…sleep.” Apparently Zuko was just as tired as Katara and they were both asleep in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was extremely hard to write for some reason, but then the banquet happened and none of that was really planned. Sorry its shorter than normal, I’m excited about the next chapter though and it should be decently long. Tell me your thoughts! Love the support and any criticism :)


	11. Day of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of rain has hit the capital and the court is shut down to honor it. But what happens when the windows are open to let the rain in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays and early posting! This is the chapter I was talking about being excited to write so hopefully it lives up to what I think it is.

The week flew by for Katara to where she was finally feeling like her old self without the need of Iroh’s tea. She would have at least two cups of the restorative tea which allowed her the strength to practice bending and balance. Katara had even learned an offensive waterbending movie based on Zuko’s firebending whip. She had also learned to block with ice sheets, though Katara and Zuko hadn’t started sparing, just the practice of moves.

Zuko’s week was busy. He was pulled in every direction it seemed. In his spare time, he was working with Katara but mostly he was putting out political fires. Azula had burned four palace staff workers since the banquet. There hadn’t been a banquet or large meal since then, just in case Azula gave a repeat performance. Zuko was actually wishing Ozai would come out of his room to reprimand her, but only Azula and her assistant went through the door into Ozai’s chambers. He wondered if Ozai was sick and they just didn’t want the court to know his weakness. _Wouldn’t do his image well if they knew he was human and could become ill like the rest of us_.

The biggest fiasco he had to clean up was the Rough Rhinos. Azula had decided some small town to the north wasn’t paying enough taxes and had sent the specialty task force to demolish the town. Thankfully Zuko had heard of the plot while the Rough Rhinos were still traveling. He sent them a letter stating that as head of the military again, his word was higher than Azula’s and to _not_ harm that town.

Azula locked herself in her room after he foiled her scheme. Zuko had held Katara tight and slept lightly that night, just in case she sent someone.

Zuko was falling in love with Katara. She had a drive to become a skilled waterbender than many other benders didn’t have. He wished she would rest more, but he learned he couldn’t say no. Plus, she needed to protect herself. Though he really wished he could find a way to make the biggest threats against her disappear.

_Azula is the biggest threat, but could I really kill my sister? And what would Ozai say then? He’d either be proud or strike me down. Again._

As summer started to cool just slightly, and the raining season to begin any day, Zuko wanted to do something nice for his wife. As he meditated before a court meeting, he got an idea. Katara was missing her mother’s necklace. She had tried to find a substitute in gold, but he could tell she didn’t like any.

“My mother’s necklace was made of leather. These are all metal.” She had told him.

So Zuko had it worked out to have Zenka watch over Katara in their bedroom and a guard outside the bedroom door (normally the guard would be stationed in the hallway) as he made his way through the palace in the dark. He had told Zenka and the guard he had to do some late night research but while they both didn’t believe him they didn’t say anything.

Popping into one of the niches in the wall, he took off his outer robes until he was down to an all-black layer. He even slipped on a black face cover. He made his way into the office of Ozai’s assistant. After rifling through scrolls, he didn’t find anything on the women who came to be his bride candidates. He also noticed that there weren’t any new scrolls. The newest scroll dated to the day of his wedding. Keeping to the shadows, he went to Azula’s assistant’s office next. While he wanted to pour over Azula’s plans, his mission was information. Finally, he found out a scroll dedicated to the women.

It seemed that the other three women were sent to a farm outside of the capitol to work daily and under heavy watch. He saved that information for another time. Midway through the scroll he found a detailed account of items taken from them – including Katara’s necklace. It was placed in a box in storage out in the stables. Zuko was in and out of the stable in minutes. He had the necklace tied to his wrist as his tight black getup didn’t have pockets.

He debated sneaking into Ozai’s room to see why he had been so silent, but he had already been gone from Katara longer than he wished. He redressed in his robes and dismissed Zenka and the guard.

Katara hadn’t moved in her sleep, though her hand was reached out to where he slept. He made himself ready for bed, pausing at the necklace at his wrist. The blue leather was soft and smooth. The carved pendant was cool. He lifted his hand up so the carving showed in the moonlight. Zuko never had a desire to visit the Water Tribes, but looking at this beautiful necklace, he suddenly had the desire. It would also make Katara happy he imagined.

He untied it and slipped it around Katara’s neck as she was laying on her side. He slowly moved her loose hair aside so he could pull the leather under her neck and fasten it. When he slid into the bed, he was proud to see he hadn’t woken her. He couldn’t help himself as he brushed her cheek as her face was tilted toward him. _If I really want to protect her, then I need to seriously consider…killing, getting rid of some people. What would Uncle think?_

Zuko normally woke before her, his body attune to the rising sun, so it was a surprise to Katara when she lazily woke up and her husband was still in bed. She touched his forehead to make sure he didn’t have a fever but it wasn’t any hotter than normal. It was when she laid back down that she felt the familiar weight at her neck. Her hand instantly touched the necklace. _How did he find this?_

Not thinking and acting purely on emotion, Katara leaned over Zuko and started peppering his face and lips with small kisses. Zuko’s eyes fluttered open from the actions.

“What?” he groggily asked.

“Thank you,” and a kiss, “thank you so much. I don’t know how you did it, but thank you.” Katara gave him a searing kiss.

Zuko’s hands came up one to her hip and the other to the necklace. “You’re very welcome. Though I wish I didn’t have to go looking for it in the first place. That they hadn’t taken it from you.”

Katara gave him a smile, like she was truly happy, “Still, thank you.” She laid down on top of him, her body to his side and her head just under his chin. Zuko wrapped his arms around her. “Can we stay like this a little longer?”

“As long as you wish, though that’s probably longer than Lee and Zenka will allow.” Katara nodded her head into his chest.

“What do you have to do today? Any time for the turtleduck pond?”

Zuko gave a small smile that she couldn’t see. “I’ll try. But Hao hasn’t told me what meetings I have today. I’m assuming Azula has done something in the night that I’ll have to clean up. Plus, I have to set plans for the first day of rain, it’ll be here any day.”

“First day of rain?”

“Yes, we treat it as a sort of holiday in the Fire Nation. The first day where it rains all day, everyone takes off from work and stays home – even the Fire Court. We try to plan for it so it’s not too much of a wasted day. The weather has gotten wetter; it’ll rain any day now.”

“Yes I can feel the moisture in the air. I wonder what rain will feel like,” Katara’s voice had a dreamy tone.

Zuko was almost startled by her words, “What do you mean?”

“Well in the South, it only snows because it’s so cold. And on the ship here it didn’t rain but I overheard the soldiers talking about it enough to understand what it is. But I’ve never seen it.” Katara hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal. She hadn’t experienced a lot of things due to where she grew up but that also meant Zuko hadn’t experienced the fun that snow brought.

Zuko stared up at the ceiling, wondering what he should say. He’d never thought that there was a place on their world where it didn’t rain. _What else am I missing? Are there places where I’ve not experienced something they call common? What have I missed from not leaving these islands? I’ve heard that you can travel in the Earth Colonies for weeks until you read the other side._

A knock on the door followed by Lee’s greeting cause the couple to leave the comfort of each other and get ready for the day.

Zuko was dressed in his meeting attire, a combination of military armor and court robes. He was out the door after they shared a quick breakfast served to their room.

Katara got ready for the day in a much more leisurely pace. She took a bath and was dressed in light, breathable fabrics since the heat from outside was already intense.

She hadn’t seen these items before and didn’t know who to talk to about getting more. The blood red crop top had sheer red fabric coming from under her breasts to her hips, the collar high on her neck but the sheer fabric opened to show her belly button. Her pants were an almost sheer black that cut off at her knees. Her favorite part were the red jewels sewn into the waistline of the pants; the teardrops lying flat. Even though she didn’t have plans to go outside of the royal wing, she chose a golden necklace and single strand of hair beads. Both had golden teardrops that matched the ones sewn into her pants.

Sitting by the window, Katara prepared the restorative tea that Iroh had given her. She was feeling much better but she was still drinking the tea to help her in the mornings. She stared out at the horizon that she could see, the edge of the crater was in the way. There were puffy, dark clouds in the distance and they looked like they were headed toward the capital.

Zenka bought in some books on Fire Court genealogy that bored Katara to tears almost. She flipped through the pages but it didn’t hold her interest.

Another peak out the window and she saw that the clouds were closer and the air held more moisture than before.

The door into the bedroom opened with Zuko rushing in. “I didn’t want to miss it,” was his only explanation.

“Miss what?” Katara was standing by one of the windows, she had been debating whether to open it for the breeze but if it was too hot outside it wouldn’t help.

“Your reaction to the rain. We had scouts sent out to tell us the weather. I’ll be here soon.” His face was bright with excitement like a young boy experiencing something for the first time, though he didn’t outright smile and the scar disturbed some of his emotions. Katara noticed that he couldn’t stop moving his hands, maybe he was that eager.

“The rain? The first day of rain? It’s today?”

Zuko walked to stand beside her, staring out the window with his nose nearly touching the glass. “I took the liberty of closing the court for the day. Come over here,” he said but then gently pulled her to stand in front of him with his arms around her. He leaned around to open the lower portion of the window. A slightly cooler breeze poured in. Katara noticed that the wind had picked up as well.

“So how soon will it rain?” Katara’s feelings were a tumbled. The air in the room had made her warm, plus Zuko’s constantly warmer arms but as the cooler air touched her bare legs, she didn’t know what to feel. It was a sticky from the previous sweat but wanting to cuddle closer kind of moment.

“Any moment, come let’s wait by the turtleduck pond.”

Katara could hardly take time to nod yes before he pulled her into the hallway. Once in the public’s eye, Zuko calmed down and walked at a more moderate pace, but Katara could still feel his fingers twitching in her grasp. It didn’t take more than a few seconds of walking out in the open garden before the rain droplets started to fall.

The rain falling on her face felt similar to how she figured it would, but at the same time, it wasn’t anything she expected. The small drops were easy to ignore, but once it started pouring, sheets of rain sliding off the roof, it was like swimming standing up. It was as if her body was tingling with the sensation. And the sound! She definitely didn’t expect it to sound like this. The rain created a song as it hit all sorts of items. She couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, it felt _right_ , to be happy in this moment.

Zuko didn’t care for being that wet, but for the look on her face, that huge smile, it was worth it. He was barely holding her hand, just their fingers were touching, as neither wanted to lose the connection.

“It’s so much different than snow!” she said in awe. “You don’t get this wet this quick for one. The flakes are also lighter.”

“Try waterbending,” Zuko’s suggestion was off the cuff.

Katara’s eyes brightened. The idea hadn’t even come to her. She let go of his hand to bring both of hers in front in the ready position. It was almost hard to focus on the water. She had to think of the water as a whole and not as induvial drops before she could gather a stream midair. The elongated water blob danced around, forming horizontal waves and vertical twirls. Zuko could tell that she was holding herself back from dancing with the water.

“Could you…would you…You can dance here?” Zuko’s sky voice broke through the air.

The water almost fell to the ground as Katara lost her grip. “You want me to dance for you?”

“Well it looked like you wanted to move with the water. I was just saying you’re free to...to have fun.”

Katara popped over to kiss him on the cheek before spinning in the rain. “It just feels so great! Why are more people not out here?”

“The first day of rain is spent indoors with family. I guess some spend it outside if they’re a fishing family, but for the most part we think the constant downpour is annoying.”

Katara tilted her head back, the rain sliding down her cheeks and neck. “I don’t know how I could ever think this was annoying.”

“We can stay out here for a little bit longer but the wind will become violent soon and we’ll need to head inside.” Which is exactly what they did. Katara played and danced in the water (even learning how to prevent the water from hitting herself) while Zuko took shelter under the tree by the pond. Zuko was mesmerized by her bond and her joy. She was bending with the water and her smile had never been bigger. When Katara had her fill and the wind caused the rain to fall at a slant they walked back to their room, a trail of water behind them that Katara felt bad about leaving but was too happy to fix.

Zuko shut the bedroom door as Katara walked toward the window. It was even different watching the rain splash against the glass. The overlapping drops created patterns that were washed away by more drops.“We should take our clothes off.”

Katara’s head wiped to look over her shoulder. “What?”

His good cheek reddened. While the couple had been intimate multiple times, neither had come out and said it so bluntly. “I mean, you’re wet – we’re _both_ wet from the rain. We need to change clothes and to do that we need to take off the wet ones. I’m going to the closet.” He rushed to the side room but left the door ajar.

She thought about her options. Grabbing her dressing robe and going to the washroom; waiting for him to come out to change; stripping in the open bedroom. She wondered if it was due to being surrounded by her element, but Katara felt like she was lit up from the inside out, causing her to have very specific thoughts about what her husband was doing in the closet. And how bare and wet his skin would be. The rain made her feel _daring._

She opened all of the windows to let the sound and smell of rain flow in but drew the curtains closed, more to block out the peeping eyes than to block the already filtered light.

Taking off her jewelry was easy but the wet thin fabrics stuck to her skin. Once she was bare it was time to decide where to be when he came out – _he sure is taking his sweet time too._ Then an idea came to her. She climbed onto the bed and undid all the ties to the sheer curtains except the one directly facing the closet, creating a secluded environment.

As she tried to think of how to lay down– _would he like my hair covering me or behind me, and what should I do with my hands? And my legs?! –_ Zuko pushed the door open. His eyes peaked out from behind only to pop wide when he saw Katara’s state of undress. The spontaneous vibe in the air that Katara had made was tampered by his awkward actions. Zuko didn’t say anything so Katara decided to give him a small finger wave that just felt silly but didn’t stop her. Here she was laying bare behind a sheer curtain, giving him not a finger curl in invitation but a finger wave.

But it was the straw to break the ostrichcamels’ back. Zuko choked out a chuckle that sounded more strained than in humor. “Are you trying to kill me Katara?”

“Well I was going more for a surprise.” She knew Zuko thought her figure was pleasing, but at the same time, one can only handle being the only one naked for so long. Katara pulled the top bed sheet to cover herself up.

“It is! And it’s a good one!” Zuko finally took the steps toward the bed, showing his bare chest as he was only wearing a pair of loose pants. “I just wasn’t expecting this. You. Like this. Which I guess that’s what a surprise is.”

Katara had to think of what to say as it didn’t come to her immediately and the situation became more uncomfortable. “Well...you...could join me on the bed.”

Zuko nodded his head quickly before walking to her. He sat at the foot of the bed while Katara was laying by the pillows at the head. Needing something to do besides outright groping her, Zuko closed the last of the sheer curtains. It was silent save for the white noise of the rain outside. He turned to face her once the curtain was closed. “So what brought this on? It’s still morning.”

“I don’t know. The rain? I just felt so happy. _You_ made me happy. And I wanted you.” Their eyes became heated.

Just that phrase, _you made me happy_ , lifted Zuko’s spirits. He had hoped that their marriage wasn’t going to be passionless and based on friendship alone. He had begun to love Katara, but he wasn’t sure if she was happy here, considering the way she came to be here. He _wanted_ her to be happy with him. So he didn’t stop himself from leaning over her and giving her lips a kiss. “In case,” he pulled back only to dip back for a second kiss, “in case you couldn’t tell, you make me happy too. Sorry for the way I acted at first. I hadn’t expected to open the door to you like that. You look beautiful.”

Katara smiled and brought her head up to meet his, her hand snaking behind his neck to pull him down onto her. With her back on the bed and Zuko leaning over her, they took their time kissing and listening to the rain. Katara would trail her lips down his neck and suck at its base but then Zuko would stop her and kiss her dizzy. It was peaceful. Their desires soon became too hard to ignore and they slipped off his pants as they were the last barrier.

With his member free, Katara stoked it while she kissed along his neck and then sucking on his earlobe. She had read in a book, while she was told to rest this last week, that it was quite the erogenous zone.

Zuko’s small intake of air followed by a drawn out groan told her that it was. His hips even gave a few thrusts into her hand. “Oh Katara,” he whispered against her ear. He lasted a few more minutes of the sweet torture before he pulled away. He gave her lips a kiss before he made his way down her body. His hands caressed her breasts as he kissed the pulse at her neck, pulling lightly on the nipples and making her gasp loudly. His hands traveled farther down and massaged her hips and thighs as his mouth replaced them on her breasts. He would take a nipple into his mouth and suck while twirling his tongue around the bud.

Katara’s hands dug into his hair to pull and massage at times. This was one of the few times his hair was loose during the day. She was on fire and drowning at the same time. His lips were hot and she was being wound up, by the sound of rain and just the overall amount of sensations. She could feel lips trace down, around her belly button, and to the skin of her thigh next to her juncture. It was so close to where she wanted him and her hips were itching to thrust at him.

He scooted down the bed so he could place his arms under her legs and his hands on her belly. One hand traveled south to open her lower lips while the other went up to lightly brush over her nipple. Zuko placed his mouth close to her core, she could feel his hot breath, before he looked up and into her eyes. It was so erotic she almost couldn’t handle it. The desire in his eyes was intense, but she matched it easily. With their eyes connected he gave her core an open mouthed kiss. And another. Before he broke away to focus on his task at hand. He kissed around and licked many parts (he still wasn’t the best but every action was good to her) before he softly sucked on the bead, causing her hips to buck once. The hand playing with a breast came down to tease her entrance.

They weren’t even close to the big act and Katara was having to hold back her climax. “Zuko, I’m not sure…I need more.”

Zuko’s teasing turned into two fingers penetrating after her pants for more. It was all she needed to be sent over. He kept pumping his fingers as her walls contracted and her face took on the look of pure pleasure. It was only when she let out a deep sigh that he withdrew his fingers and moved his body up beside her.

She rolled a bit to kiss him on the lips. “Thank you, but I still want _more_.” She pushed Zuko onto his back and quickly straddled his hips to sit, all to his pleasure.

“Feel free to take more my princess.” Katara and Zuko weren’t ones for nicknames, but the title came out so naturally that neither noticed save for the tone.

Her hands traced around his chest, lightly up his scar and to draw invisible lines along his facial features. “Can we couple like this?”

“I think we can couple however we want,” his lips forming a small smile.

Katara leaned down to give him another kiss before she positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly sank down. She had to take a few pulls off to drop down further until she was flush. With her hands on his chest she worked her hips up and down, he trusted up every other time. With the rain in the background and their panting kept inside of the curtains, neither heard the soft feet land in the room.

Katara’s eyes were closed in pleasure but Zuko heard something or felt the atmosphere change, either way his eyes were looking everywhere but at Katara. Which was a shame as her breasts were bouncing and her face was flush and beautiful. But she could tell the moment Zuko saw the intruder. His body went stiff and he pushed Katara off himself away from the direction of the shadow at the foot of the window.

As Zuko tore down the sheer curtain impeding his view, Katara grabbed what sheets she could to cover herself. “What?” she loudly asked before peeking over Zuko’s shoulder to see a person in all black crouched by the window, a black mask covering the face.

Zuko’s eyes were focused on the person as they stood. He didn’t mind or realize that his own body wasn’t covered. “He’s from the Royal Collection of Assassins,” he growled.

“How can you tell?”

“The golden flame on his shirt has one less curve. We grow up to know about them. They take commands only from the Fire Lord, or Phoenix King.” While Zuko hadn’t taken his eyes off of the silent man, he hadn’t addressed him until now. “Why does Ozai want me dead?”

“He doesn’t want you dead,” came the man’s voice, slightly muffled due to the fabric mask.

Zuko gripped the bedsheet into his fist. “Why does he want _Katara_ dead?”

“I never said my mission _wasn’t_ to kill you.”

“What do you mean. Ozai gives you orders. If your order is to kill me, then that means Ozai ordered you to kill me.”

“No it doesn’t.” The assassin hadn’t moved from the spot his spot by the window. Zuko did _not_ like this at all.

“Who gives you orders?” Katara asked for Zuko.

“Now _that_ , I can’t say.”

“But it’s not Ozai,” Katara said quietly, thinking hard. “If the Collection only takes orders from the Phoenix King, and this isn’t an order from Ozai. That means -”

“That Ozai isn’t able to give orders,” Zuko couldn’t wait for her to finish her sentence. His mind went racing to think of the last time he had direct contact with Ozai. He had received written messages but the last time he talked to his father was his wedding over a week ago. Something clicked. With the way Azula was behaving, acting as an intermediary between Ozai and the court, it all made sense. “Ozai is dead. You get your orders from Azula don’t you.”

Even the mask couldn’t stop the sound of a smile from coming through the assassin’s tone, “welcome to the party, _ex_ -crown prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the idea of this chapter makes me happy, hopefully it made you happy as well :) If I ever don’t explain an outfit or location in detail enough, let me know. For most of the outfits I made pictures but for the rooms I only have what’s in my head to go off of. (Also, sorry if they seem a little ooc, I recently got into the Miraculous fandom and the LadyChat feels kind of snuck in I think) It was also weird writing this chapter in the airport and with family in the room. Hope everyone is having a great holiday season.
> 
> Oh and how about that ending? Was I obvious in Ozai's death and you saw it coming or was it a surprise? Please let me know! Would love to know everyone's thoughts. Thanks for all of the kudos though!! :)


	12. Fire and Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I say sorry for being late in the update?

While panic was beginning to set in for Katara, Zuko’s mind was running every calculation. He wanted to process the fact that his father was dead and think of old memories, but the assassin in the room was way more pressing.

“I’m surprised Azula waited this long to make her move,” Zuko wanted to keep the assassin talking so he could maybe slip on some pants or start a surprise attack.

The guy only shrugged his shoulders.

“And I’m surprised she didn’t come herself,” Zuko wanted to look over his shoulder to see Katara, though her voice was strong. He agreed with her. Azula loved seeing what she thinks is the end of something.

“Who’s to say she isn’t watching right now?”

Zuko couldn’t tell if the man was lying and trying to get him to worry about surprise attacks or if he was telling the truth. Either way, he needed to fight – and soon. Not bothering to cover himself, he popped off of the bed with a fire punch directed at the man. The assassin rolled away from the flames only to throw a small knife in his direction. It whizzed past him and Katara had just enough time to shield herself with a pillow to avoid being cut.

Now crouched on the floor, Zuko started a kata. He used fire punches, ropes of flame, and ended with a firewall blasted at the assassin. The assassin throughout was pushed to his limit by dodging without time to retaliate. As the wall came toward him he threw a knife at the wall to create an opening and then a second knife chasing it.

The second knife surprised Katara who wished she could block it for Zuko, but Zuko was ready for it and blocked it away with a fire blade.

The firewall hit the assassin and drove him into the wall of the room with a thud and hiss as the fire died out. He slid to the ground, crumpled.

Zuko could see through the ruse to know that hadn’t hurt the man enough to stop another attack. He walked slowly toward him, prepared for a jump attack at any moment. He saw the muscles contract just before the assassin jumped up, giving him the edge he needed to let out a double punch and a leg sweep, so hot it scorched the wood floor.

The assassin had to duck the fireballs but wasn’t quick enough to pop up, having the flames at his feet sweep his legs out from under him. He braced his forward fall with his hands and looked up to stare Zuko down.

Not comfortable fighting nude like Zuko, Katara had quietly and slowly slid off of the bed and found her dressing robe nearby. She slipped it on and tied the belt tight around her waist. _Now I just need to find some water and then I can have Zuko’s back._ She wanted to smack her forehead, it was still pouring outside. She had _plenty_ of water in her supply.

Zuko jumped up to hit the floor with his feet, two streams of fire shooting out from the tips at the man on the floor. He swept his hands up creating two waves of fire hitting at their peak and crushing the assassin before he could let lose any more knifes. As the man lay still, and not faking it, Zuko saw Katara walk around the bed, bending a stream of water in through the water.

Without consulting, Katara froze the assassin’s arms and legs together.

“Do you think Azula is really watching right now?” Katara whispered.

“I honestly don’t know. She would enjoy it, but she would have shown her face by now.”

“What should we do? About him, about Azula, about _Ozai_.” Katara’s mind was beginning to go dark. She hardly was kept safe when Ozai was in charge, and now that Azula was planning on taking power, she feared her life would be over quick if Zuko didn’t make his political move _now_.

“I’ll have to kill him. The Collection would just kill him for failing if Azula didn’t first. Then...I’ll have to fight Azula. I’ll be Firelord and-” Katara’s hand on his arm stopped his words.

“You’re saying “I” a lot. Don’t forget that I’m here too. _We_ can go at this together. I might not be full battle ready with my waterbending just yet, but don’t write me off.”

Zuko nodded his head silently. While he liked that she wanted to be involved, he wasn’t sure what he could have her do. Until the idea hit him. He didn’t like it. But it would work better than by himself. “I understand. I have an idea, but I’m not sure I like it. Or if you will either. It’s a little risky and it depends on you taking up time and being defensive.”

“Zuko! Just tell me. We don’t have enough time to skirt issues. What do you need me to do?” Katara’s face was posed like that of a Water Tribe Warrior, not that Zuko knew the specific reference, but he could tell she was ready for battle.

“I need you to draw out Azula and distract her long enough for me to start something else.”

Katara was mute. He wanted her to hold her own up against a prodigy firebender that made it known she wanted her dead. She was honored that he thought she could do it. But on the other hand, she didn’t want to let him down. “If we start the plan now, before she gets wind of the assassin’s failure, if she hasn’t already, I could battle her in the rain. That would put it at my advantage. Can you tell me what you’re going to start?”

“I don’t trust the walls. Let her know that I’m using you as a distraction. She’ll go after you thinking you’ll be a quick battle.” Zuko placed his hands on her jaw, holding her face. “Please, hold out as long as you can. I’ll come back for you. Just stay…stay alive.” Katara looked into Zuko’s troubled eyes. His squinty eye held more emotion, she could see it shimmering as they welled but no tears slipped out.

Katara leaped up, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him deeply. “And the same goes to you. Come find me. I’ll be in the front gate courtyard. So everyone can witness her defeat.” Their eyes connected, saying what their mouths couldn’t, and she was off. She grabbed her pants and put them on as she ran out of the room and into the hallway.

She wasn’t sure what she expected, but the hallway was empty. No guards. No servants. She couldn’t hear a single sound but her breathing. No time for stopping, she pushed on and tried to remember how to get to the front gate courtyard. She only had a few wrong turns but she made it there quickly, never seeing another person along the way. _Where is everyone? I know they were going to stay inside due to the rain, but even the guards are missing. What order did Azula give?_

Once she hit the open courtyard, Katara took her time walking in the rain. The wind made the rain biting and she thought that this rain was worlds different than the type she experienced with Zuko. It was as if the weather was having a battle in the sky. Thankfully there wasn’t any lightning. Wanting to create a defense mechanism before Azula showed up, she froze a thick circle of water around her. Icy to give no traction, thick to avoid being melted too quickly.

“Azula!” she shouted as loud as she could over the pelting rain. She felt a little silly shouting to no one, but she needed Azula’s attention.

Back in the bedroom, Zuko picked up one of the fallen knifes from the assassin and quickly and cleanly sliced the throat. Being killed while unconscious was probably the best way to go. Azula is demented and he didn’t want to think about how she would have killed him. He dropped the knife by the body and quickly put on his pants and shoulder armor. He needed to look the part of royal prince taking throne.

He hastily penned a letter to Uncle and ran into the hallway to the messenger hawk stationed be the window. “Iroh, secluded wing, go!” The bird flew off swiftly. Now it was time to run to the Throne Room. Ignoring etiquette, Zuko fire blasted down the hallways with speed, burning the floor in his wake. He was at the golden door in no time. He shoved the doors open to the empty room. He didn’t expect anyone to be in here. Slipping the paper and ink he had stashed in his pockets, he wrote a letter to the court.

_Fire Court,_

_Azula has murdered the Phoenix King Ozai and tried to have me assassinated along with Princess Katara. I am avenging him and taking my rightful spot on the throne. Beware to those who support Azula. When I’m finished, you’re next._

_Fire Lord Zuko_

While he wasn’t really avenging Ozai’s death, he was rather happy about that discovery, the court would like that reasoning better. He placed the letter on the throne and then rang all of the bell cords hanging to the side of the platform. The bells went to all of the nobles that lived in the palace to notify them that the ruler wanted to speak to them directly and immediately. Now it was time to meet up with Uncle.

Katara shouted again to the empty courtyard, “Come and fight me! I know you’ve been _dying_ to get your hands on me! Well now’s your chance! Azula!”

“Shout any louder and they’ll hear you all the way down by the pathetic iceberg you’re from.” Azula’s voice sliced through the rain like it was nothing. Katara had to whip around to see her perched on the roof behind her. “So the assassin didn’t get to _you_ I see. Maybe he wanted to save me a snack.” Azula’s hair was down and plastered to her face in chunks, some strands even covered parts of her face.

Not wanting to correct her and to give Zuko a better edge, “You’ve done enough damage for a lifetime.”

“Not enough it would seem. You’re still here. A stain on the Fire Empire line. But you’ll be gone soon!” Azula jumped off of the roof, blue flames shooting off behind her.

Katara couldn’t help but think of every curse word she knew. She had sort of sparred with Zuko, but nothing like this, no holding back, pure anger. She sat down in her stance and prepared to block. Azula came skating directly at her so Katara lifted the ice in front of her to create a curve wall that sent Azula in the other direction.

Azula front flipped over the wall to land in crouch, her hair covering her left eye in a parallel of Zuko’s scar. “If you think I’m shocked by your waterbending skills, _I’m not_. _I’ve been watching you_. You read. You practice. And you give him unconditional love. Just like mother! And so you must _die_ like her!”

Before Katara could even process what she was saying, Azula fire skated at her in a curve, her arms making movements in every which way before shooting out a beam of blue fire at her. Katara barely had enough time to collect the rain falling between them into a wall of water to smother out the flames with a hiss and billow of steam. It took a lot of effort to produce that wave and keep it up, Azula’s flame was that forceful.

Azula didn’t stop though and was still racing at Katara. As if in instinct, Katara whipped her arms around in a huge circle, grasping for all of the water around her. When she had a good enough hold on the water droplets, she turned them into small hailstones and threw them at Azula all at once. Realizing that staying in one place wasn’t safe, she created a flow of water and ice to skate away from the center of the courtyard. Glancing over her shoulder she saw that a couple stones made it through Azula’s defensive flames to actually hit her. Though it looked like it more annoyed the Crown Princess than hurt her.

Katara slid to a stop and faced the princess who was breathing heavily and swatting her loose hair away from her face.

“You were supposed to be _a distraction!_ Father only kept Zuko around for me to prove my worth as the heir. _My role was to kill Zuko and take the throne_!” Azula stood tall with her hands in fists at her side. Katara prepared by pooling water at her feet. Slowly as she talked, Azula moved toward her. “But he acted as if he would take Zuko back! As if Zuko could kill _me_ and take the throne! _Never!_ ” Azula clapped her hands forcefully in front of her to shoot a burst of fire at Katara who easily rolled out of the way. Azula ran and did a front flip, bringing a flaming heal down as she did, hitting the ground just feet away from Katara.

Katara brought the water at her feet to block the flames but she wasn’t prepared for Azula’s body to blast through the water and land on her. Her head hit the stone with a dull thud that made Katara’s vision go blurry for a second. She was unprepared for Azula to bring a fire dagger to her throat. “Zuko,” she managed to whisper before the flame was hot on her skin.

“He’s dead! Ozai’s dead! Mother’s dead! _They’re all dead!_ ” Azula brought her forehead to press against Katara’s so she couldn’t look anywhere but at Azula. “And you’ll join them,” her hushed voice was a mix of anger and sadness.

“You’re forgetting one thing,” the voice behind the women caused Azula to gasp and sit up.

“ _Zuko_ ,” Azula whispered in complete shock.

“You always lie Azula. So I made sure there were a few people that always lied to you. Your assassin is dead and I am very much alive. Now get off my wife!” Zuko sank into his basic stance, feet wide, one arm in front at the ready and the other raised above in a fist.

Once Azula’s bodyweight was off of her, Katara sat up and saw the final moments of the battle. Azula ran at Zuko in a zigzagged pattern. Zuko went to block or attack, but out from the shadows of the awning, a bolt of lightning impaled Azula’s side, taking her to the ground in one hit.

Katara was surprised to see Uncle Iroh walk calmly out from the shadows were the lightning came from. _He just knocked out his own niece!_ It wasn’t until Zuko leaned down to feel Azula’s pulse that Katara realized she might be dead. She scrambled to her feet and was at Zuko’s side in seconds. “Is she…” Katara had a hard time asking. She wasn’t sure if she wanted her tormentor dead or alive. She had a sliver of pity for the woman, she wasn’t right in the head in the end of things. Who’s to say that she didn’t know what she was doing? No, Katara knew Azula was aware of her actions and that Azula needed to be killed if she wasn’t already.

“She’s gone,” came Zuko’s terse reply. He stood up and took one of Katara’s hands. “I’m sorry I almost didn’t get here in time. You held her off fantastically. You’ve really become quite the waterbender.”

“Thank you,” was all Katara could think to say. Her mind was running a mile a minute.

“Zuko, Katara, we should move the body to the funeral pyre and then head to the Throne Room. You both need to be crowned quickly before any new threats are made. Katara didn’t know how they were planning on moving Azula, but she didn’t like the idea of touching a dead body, so she created a flow of ice under the woman and moved to follow Zuko. Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Today will be a long day. I’ll make tea before we approach the court. We will all need the warmth.”

Katara nodded her head silently and walked after Zuko, Iroh trailing behind. Around the corner of the palace, between the building and the front gate, was a large golden funeral pyre with a canopy. Katara raised the water under the ice to gently place Azula.

“I…I just wish she could have stayed like the little sister I knew,” Zuko said quietly, almost as if talking to himself, and then turned to walk away. He stopped, looked over his shoulder and waited for Katara to walk next to him. Silently he slipped his hand into hers and they walked up the steps and into the palace.

The hallways were still quiet and it didn’t look like anyone had been through.

Uncle stepped in front of Zuko to steer him to the kitchen, “A small cup of tea, then Fire Court. Your inner flame must be strong today.” Zuko nodded in agreement.

All three of them were thinking, _what will happen after tea?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, a short chapter after a longer break, how rude of me! Well this chapter just felt right to end there. Plus, next chapter is going to get all politically and rebuilding plans. Or will it?
> 
> What are your thoughts on the random first person thoughts? I’ve used it before in almost every chapter, but is it helpful or detract from the flow of the story?
> 
> Also, I’m sorry I’m not better at fight scenes. For some reason it’s really difficult for me to choreograph. I would like to thank 8tracks for all of the action soundtrack playlists that got me through this chapter and definitely inspired some plot movements. This entire chapter was not what was planned (in plot order I should say) other things were supposed to happen before the shootout but Katara really wanted to fight Azula now, so I let her.
> 
> And thanks a million to all of you who have given me kudos, it seriously makes my day when I see the number go up even by 1. Now if you could just boost my ego by giving me a comment that’d be even better ;) (Side note, the end is in sight)


	13. Clearing the Air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I'm finally updating you say? Yes, I know, another long wait. I won't keep you any long - read on.

Zuko's mind was racing through what might happen, or more likely what he wished would happen. They were currently walking from the kitchen to the Throne Room. The Court will be in the room, I'll announce the deaths of Ozai and Azula and myself as Fire Lord. Then they'll kneel before me as I'm crowned, or else be shot down. I should wait to announce any regime changes until after they've slept on this change. So tomorrow. Then I will show them that I am in control. But I won't be cruel like my Father.

The hallway seemed to go on forever for Katara. The reviving tea that Uncle made helped her after the draining fight with Azula, but the day's events were still wearing her down. She wished she could go back to this morning, when Zuko was so eager and excited to show her the first day of rain. When it was just the two of them behind the sheer curtains. But then the assassin came. And Azula after that. And her head throbbed from where it smacked the stone ground. The meeting with the court better be quick before she passed out by the throne. Her eyes popped open at the thought.

"Where should I stand?" Katara asked either of them.

Zuko looked to Uncle but he just made a face that said, "you're the Fire Lord now, do what you want."

The group stopped walking, the Throne Room door just around the corner. "Well, normally only the Fire Lord sits behind the wall of fire and his family would be at the base off to the side, if they were there at all. But, if you want, I'd like for you to sit with me. Behind the fire. At my side. But only if you want to. You could stand off to the side so you aren't in front of everyone." Zuko began to ramble.

Katara stopped his words with a touch of her fingers on his arm. "Zuko, I will be their Fire Lady. I need to-"

"You don't have to stay here after this," it was Zuko's turn to interrupt. And Katara was shocked into silence. Throughout the drama of today and the events in the past, she never thought about this option for her future. She was actually getting used to the idea of staying and becoming the Fire Lady or even just a Princess. She wanted to help these people, and their leader."You didn't come here on the best of

terms. I could release you and you could return to your home." Zuko's face was a mask of emotions and he purposefully turned so she mainly saw his scar.

Iroh stood awkwardly off to the side. "While this is a very important conversation you two must have, maybe now isn't the most opportune time. We must talk with the Fire Court quickly."

Zuko and Katara looked into each other's eyes. "We'll discus this later, but I'll still sit beside you behind the fire." Zuko nodded his head though there was now a slight tension between the couple.

"But we should wait to crown you with me today just in case."

Katara couldn't keep back the huff of annoyance. "You keep saying things that we need to talk about. One second you want me at your side and the next you are pushing me away. If I'm not crowned today, the court will speculate. We're already married and I've been announced as the Princess – there is no reason why I shouldn't be crowned today. You don't have to give me an out because I'm not going to take it!" She hadn't meant to blow up on him like that, but it felt good to stand her ground. Maybe the tea was kicking in. That or she just felt protective over her role in his life. Which was both a weird and comforting thought, having a role in Zuko's life. She hadn't had time to think about spending her life with him. Still being together for years and years to come.

Zuko was just as motionless as Katara. Katara had hardly ever raised her voice at him. She looked so passionate to him though. Her eyes were bright and hair still tousled from the fight. She was only wearing her dressing robe and sleep pants but she looked ready to take on the Fire Court and win their approval – as if they needed to give it. He knew he loved her and that she had feelings for him, but he didn't want her to stay because she felt obligated to. He wanted her to stay because she loved him back.

Iroh felt conflicted between encouraging them to talk about their feelings and pushing them into the Throne Room. Deciding on killing two birds with one stone, he slipped around the corner silently and into the Throne Room. Which, unsurprisingly, was very noisy as the court nobles argued with each other.

"Zuko, do you want me to leave the Fire Nation? I thought you wanted me close, that you needed a partner." Katara had lowered her voice to a hushed level, even though the hallway was empty.

He thought about her leaving. And being truly alone save for Uncle. Katara and Uncle were his last threads of family. He had lost so many, he didn't want to lose her too. "No. I want you to stay...But of your own will."

Katara's face broke into a sad smile as she took a hand through Zuko's loose hair. "Oh Zuko. Couldn't you tell? Earlier when you were fighting the assassin, and I kissed you before leaving? I love you," she brought his face down to give him a sound kiss, "and I'm in love with you too. Not because I'm forced to love you, but because you've made me happy and care for me."

With her hands on either side of his face, Zuko looked dumbstruck, as if she had never willingly kissed him before, which wasn't true. A whisper of a voice came out of him, "I...I love you too." It was if the words snapped him out of it. He brought his hands up to cup her face. "I thought you might love me, but I didn't want to assume." A rare, huge, toothy grin covered his face, he even wanted to laugh. But he settled for wrapping his arms around her and giving her a swing once around. "Then whatever happens

on the other side of that door. You'll be there for me?" His voice was timid as he asked, he was sure in politics but his wife made him as nervous as can be. Is this real? He asked himself.

Katara's eyes had a mischievous glint, "I'm your wife right? I'm going to be Fire Lady? Then I wouldn't miss a second."

Zuko pressed his lips to her forehead and ran his fingers through her wet hair. As they trailed through the back of her head she couldn't hold back a twinge from the very tender spot. Zuko's eyes popped open, "Are you hurt?" He poked around her head, finding the swollen bump.

"Right before you came into the courtyard, Azula knocked me down. My head hit the ground." Katara didn't want to make a big deal of it. She was in a fight and that's the danger. But at the same time, it did really hurt. She'd have to heal it once she had a spare moment. When they were in the kitchen drinking tea, she was focusing more on breathing and calming down than healing any of her own wounds.

"I apologize that I wasn't there sooner. You weren't supposed to get hurt." His good eye widen further, "We should be in the Throne Room!" Katara nodded and they quickly walked around the corner to the large doors. It was only at this point that the couple realized that Iroh was missing. Assuming he was already inside, Zuko opened the door and entered with Katara following.

Zuko wasn't sure what he expected the room to be like but silence as everyone in the room turned to look at him wasn't it. He expected shouting and camoring, maybe a few threats. But not dead silence.

"All kneel before Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara!" shouted Iroh's firm voice from in front of the throne and empty trough that would housed the firewall. Iroh had presumed on Katara's title, but he had a deep feeling in his belly that she would stay. This time surprising Katara, the room immediately went down into a formal kowtow. The couple moved quickly to the steps off to the side that allowed them behind the trough. The moment Zuko's foot touched the platform though, he ignited the wall of fire to a low height, illuminating the room and separating them from the Court.

Zuko stood in front of the throne with Katara moving to stand next to the armrest. "As I left in my address to the Court, Phoenix King Ozai is dead. Azula then attacked Katara which resulted in the Crown Princess' death. I now announce myself as Fire Lord Zuko with Katara as my Fire Lady. Today, we mourn the loss of two great benders. Tomorrow, we move on. Anyone harboring favor to the old regime after today, anyone not pledging complete fealty to me, will be gone. Do I make myself clear?" The fire was flickering in the pupil of his eyes, making it look like they were on fire to the Court.

The Fire Court remained silent. Was this the man who took insult after insult from his father? Who had done nothing to stand up for himself? they thought.

"Ozai's body hasn't been found yet but Azula admitted to killing him. It is safe to assume both crowns are still on their person. Thankfully, the Fire Lord crown was not in use and I will be crowned with that now." Zuko nodded to Iroh who walked around to the steps and was joined with a Fire Sage who held the crown. Zuko kneeled before the Court and sat on his heels, his back straight. The Fire Sage stepped behind hip and slipped the golden cuff around his topknot, the 5 curves of fire glowing in the light. The Sage threaded the metal bar through the cuff and the crown was in place.

"I, through the power of Agni, pronounce Zuko as Fire Lord and ruler over the controlled colonies. May his reign be rooted in fire," the Fire Sage's voice rang out in a deep tone.

"May his reign be rooted in fire," the Court echoed back.

Zuko stood up and reached out his hand to Katara. She took it, thankful for his touch, and moved to stand next to him. After a quick and subtle motion by Zuko, he helped her kneel where he had just been. Iroh handed the Sage the smaller crown. Though similar to Zuko's as it had 5 points, the curves of the flames were sharper, daintier, and the cuff was slimmer.

Katara thought the same coronation process would happen to her but she forgot that her hair wasn't in a topknot. Thankfully, Uncle had slipped Zuko a strip of fabric. So Zuko stepped behind her and gently pulled the top portion of her hair back. It was touching moment that Katara enjoyed. It made the ceremony more personal. He stepped aside so the Sage could complete the crowning.

"I, through the power of Agni, pronounce Katara as Fire Lady. May her reign be...rooted in fire." Zuko glared at the court in response to the Sage's pause. Like Agni they're not going to support her. She might not have Fire Nation blood, but she has her own type of fire.

"May her reign be rooted in fire," the Court firmly repeated, the threat was clear in the Fire Lord's eyes what would happen if they didn't respond in her favor, so their voices were strong and clear.

Zuko helped Katara up from the floor. He took her right hand in his left and raised it between them as they faced the Court to say, "Let the reign of fire and water begin." As the Fire Sage and Uncle stepped back to the main floor, Zuko sat down in his throne with Katara standing next to him. "I will answer any immediate questions about the events of today. I will dedicate the whole of tomorrow for other questions and any plans I expect to start. Now who is first?"

Gao Len, a leader amongst the nobles, stood up only to give a half bow. "Your highness, I think I can speak for everyone here when I ask, why have you chosen the title of Fire Lord instead of Phoenix King?"

Zuko wished that they hadn't picked up on that as quick as they did, but he really wasn't that surprised. It's not like the titles could be switched up with a slip of the tongue. "I will discuss that tomorrow as it is part of the future. Do you have any questions about today Nobleman Gao?"

"How did the late Phoenix King and Crown Princess die?"

"As we have yet to recover my father's body, I cannot say. Azula was struck down by lightning as she tried to attack me. This was after she sent an assassin to our room and was in combat with Fire Lady Katara. Her body is laying on the funeral pyre outside and awaits a royal funeral tomorrow at sunrise." Zuko's voice was stoic, as if he was reading from a scroll with no emotion.

Katara was worried by this because he was talking about the deaths of two of his family members, horrible people though they may be, and he wasn't showing anger or sadness. She would have felt better even if he showed happiness at their deaths, just something.

The more Zuko spoke from behind the fire, the more real everything felt. He was the Fire Lord. His father was dead at the hands of his sister. His sister was dead at the hands of his uncle. Any way he looked at the events of the last few weeks, they were fucked up. This week would have its own scroll dedicated to the timeline and their effects. To think this all started with an arranged marriage.

A different court member from farther in the back stood up and bowed before questioning, "so who shot the lightning that killed the Crown Princess?"

Subtly, Zuko looked at Iroh, who gave his nephew a slight nod to go ahead with the truth. "General Iroh countered Azula's attack. Without his assistance a drawn out and destructive fight between myself and Azula would have ensued. As the fights were amongst royals, even though it was not during an Agni Kai, no charges will be brought against him. This is not up for debate but my final decision."

A few court members and nobles grumbled quietly, the death of a royal wasn't supposed to be taken lightly. Though they could reason, Azula had killed the Phoenix King and would have most likely been sentenced to death anyway.

Katara was thankful that there weren't any more questions about what happened today and they were allowed to leave the Throne Room as she was beginning to get lightheaded and dizzy.

Normally the ruler would leave first, not having the time to waste on sitting idling, Zuko however wanted to watch as every member of the Fire Court walked out, to see who lagged behind to talk with whom. When there were only two or three members left, excluding Uncle, Zuko finally looked at Katara. He was shocked to see her extremely pale and stiff, her eyes were unfocused as she faced the room. "Katara? What's wrong?"

Not a second later and Katara collapsed, Zuko barely grabbed her in time so she didn't fall hard against the throne or floor. The last few people still in the room rushed to the front of the throne. Zuko let the wall of fire down in seconds, directing his focus to Katara.

Uncle was at their side as quickly as he could. "Was she hurt?"

"Yes, she hit her head in the fight with Azula. It wasn't bleeding so I didn't think anything was wrong." Zuko tried to keep his composure in front of the two court members but it was hard as panic began to set in. Katara looked bad, different and worse than the poisoning even.

"We must get her somewhere private quick. Court Member Mu, could you alert the healers? We will be in the Royal Wing. Please hurry," Iroh spoke and Mu was out of the room in a flash. If he could find a way to get favor from the new Fire Lord, Mu would try.

Zuko picked up Katara under her legs and shoulders, she was dead weight in his arms. An arm danged down and her head lolled back and forth with each step. The walk to their chambers was quiet and anyone they passed looked on in alarm. Just as he placed her on their bed, her eyes flickered open.

"Oh thank Agni," Zuko muttered before kissing her face. "Katara?" But she was already unconscious again. Zuko was still comforted by the fact she opened her eyes. The color was beginning to return to her cheeks. Could it be a simple fainting spell? Or was there something worse happening inside of her?

Uncle appeared at the bedside with a wet towel to place on her forehead. "Any reactions?"

"She opened her eyes for a second, but otherwise no."

Iroh could see the worry straining on his nephew's face, "She will pull through. She's made of the strongest metal." Zuko nodded in agreement, but still thought of the worst outcome. That she wouldn't wake up.

A pair of healers burst in without knocking, having been alerted to the emergency they didn't want to stop for anything. They were at the bedside quickly, opposite to Zuko and Uncle.

"What happened?" Asked the taller woman. They were an antsy pair, making Zuko uncomfortable with their jittery hands and eyes.

"She hit her head on the ground during a fight. There isn't any open wound but a large bump at the back of her head. It was tender to the touch."

The paired nodded at the same time, quick enough it could almost be described as a twitch. The shorter man dug into his bag and pulled out a small vial with a clear liquid. The woman silently took it and moved it under Katara's nose without spilling a drop even at her prone angle. Katara's face scrunched up but she didn’t wake. The vial was put away and an assortment of items were brought out. A mortar and pestle, a handful of leaves, 2 small vials and an ashy powder. They ground up the ingredients quicker than Zuko imagined.

A spoon with the medicinal paste was making its way to Katara's mouth when Zuko's hand shot out to stop it. "If this kills her, I'll have both your lives."

"We would dare Fire Lord Zuko," pleaded the man. Zuko believed their intent was positive so he release the man's hand. Forcing Katara's mouth open, he slid the green paste onto her tongue. She swallowed instinctively.

The room was silent in anticipation, save for the sound of rain coming through the still open window. The clouds were a dark gray and the wind was slanting the rain. If ever there was a time when the weather reflected the mood of the room, this was it.

The woman dribbled a bit of water into Katara's mouth and moved back to wait.

A minute later and Katara gave a few coughs, her eyes opening. Zuko noticed right away that her eyes were alert and focused, connecting with his quickly.

"What happened? Did I get poisoned again?" Came from Katara's quiet voice.

Zuko looked at her in confusion. "You hit your head fighting Azula."

Katara gave a start, "I fought Azula?" Why would I do that?"

Somehow, it escaped both Zuko's and Uncle's minds that her memory would be affected with such a head injury. "What was the last thing you remember?" Zuko calmly asked. At least she was conscious and replying.

"Um, we had dinner in the anteroom. We had Sozin's Chicken which was too spicy for me. And a fruity dessert that I could eat every day." A thin small graced her lips. The side effect of the medicine apparently made her feel bubbly.

"That was last night," Zuko muttered to Uncle. He cleared his throat and gave his attention back to Katara. "Well a lot happened today. There was an assassin, that I took care of. And then you distracted Azula, who admitted to killing Ozai. Uncle took her out. We were just crowned Fire Lord and Lady when you passed out." Zuko's mind was happy that she wouldn't remember the gory details from today, but he was also sad that she wouldn't remember dancing in the rain, or their confession of love. He had a lot to make up to her if she didn't remember in the following days. Thankfully they would be easy items to

fulfill. It would be raining often for the next few moon cycles and he planned to tell her he loved her as soon as they were alone.

"Oh," Katara said, shocked and not knowing how to process the chain of events. "A lot has happened. So Azula and Ozai are dead?" Zuko nodded. "Huh. I imagined it would take more than a few days to get both of them dead."

Zuko didn't have a comment for her. So he looked to the remaining guests. "Is there anything else you need to do?"

"The Fire Lady looks alert and is responding well. She won't need any more medicine but she should remain awake as sleeping will confuse her system. She will have headaches but that is to be expected. If the swelling doesn't die down after a day, let us know." The woman recited as if she had practiced the words. Then she gave a look to her partner, "That's everything right?" Who furiously nodded his head in approval.

"Thank you for your assistance. You may go now." Zuko dismissed them. The pair bowed and skittered out of the room with their bag in tow.

"I'll go make you some tea to keep you awake. A nice floral black tea will do just the trick." Uncle said and left before either could comment.

Then it was just Zuko and Katara. Katara moved to sit up while Zuko floundered trying to help but not be overbearing.

Once Katara was situated, Zuko debated sitting next to her on the bed, or pulling up a chair, to tell her more detail about the day or remind her about the rain. It was midday, so he should sent for food, but he didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"What are you thinking about?" Katara's eyes pleaded with him to tell the truth.

"That I love you," slipped out of his mouth.

Her lips split into a huge smile as she reached out for one of his hands. "Oh I already knew that."

Excited, Zuko wondered, "So you remember that conversation then!" He grasped her hand firmly, fingers interlocking.

"No I still don't remember anything. I just knew you loved me. Does that mean you now know that I love you?"

"Yes, but it doesn't hurt for you to say it again." Zuko didn't hold back his mischievous glint.

She gave a chuckle, "well then I'll indulge you. I, Fire Lady Katara, love you, Fire Lord Zuko." Aware of her still weakened state didn't want to start anything so he settled for a solid, closed mouth kiss to show his happiness.

"That'll do just fine I think."

"Good. That's all you're getting for the next hour."

"The next hour? Then I'll count myself honored." He almost wanted to comment on his own joke. He finally felt like he had honor, and it wasn't at the hands of father. "Now let's rest, eat some food, but no sleeping. We'll keep it relaxed today. Tomorrow will be busy with at least Azula's funeral, potentially Ozai's as well if we find his body. The public will be alerted today. There will be many plans to enact and questions to answer the following days."

Katara patted the bed and Zuko cuddled beside her. They sat in silence, just absorbing the other person's presence.

"I wish I remember the aftermath. Everyone calls us Fire Lord and Lady, was there an announcement?"

Zuko proceeded to give Katara every detail of the day's events. Food and tea sent by Uncle arrived and they ate while in bed. It was a good way to spend the middle of the day. Once Katara was satisfied with all of her questions, Uncle was sent for and the trio spent the rest of the day drinking tea and figuring out how to run a country. It was agreed, tomorrow would be a long day.

It wasn't until Iroh had left for the night and the pair were settled in bed, trying to go to sleep but both of their minds were racing, when a solider hurriedly knocked on their bedroom door. "I have urgent news my Fire Lord and Lady."

Katara sat up in bed while Zuko got out to stand at the foot. "What is it? Come in."

The solider came in, gave a quick bow, and explained his urgency, "We've discovered the remains of the late Phoenix King Ozai. We were told to tell you immediately no matter the time."

Zuko was shocked. He had assumed that since they hadn't found the body yet they never would, that Azula had had it buried somewhere or was burnt to a crisp. He looked back at his wife still on the bed. Katara was just as shocked, though she also couldn't help but wonder what state the body was in. She nodded and Zuko left with the man. This new development didn't help her sleep so she waited up for him by sitting by the window, listening and focusing on the gentle rain outside. It was another hour before he came back. He entered the room silently and went straight to her, wrapping her up in his arms.

"He's really dead," he whispered. Katara nodded silently and led him back to the bed. Their sleep was deep, but it wasn't restful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight angst on the should I stay/should I make her leave stuff. I feel like it's brought up in every arranged marriage au but it does have some value that they needed to talk it out and express their feelings. Don't hate me for any political choices they make in advance. I don't know politics and that part of history never interested me so I didn't pay that much attention. Also, I'm sorry I keep making Katara injured. I don't mean to make her seem fragile/weak, it's just how the events would affect her body to me. I also know nothing about medicines. I just wanted something to make her better.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to cloud sharing which allows me to write at work ;) Though I think the pressure of work makes the chapter shorter so it took a longer time to fill the word count. And the long wait. I'm horrible I know. But hey, look at all that fluff!
> 
> So! Next chapter! I'll probably breeze though tomorrow, I'm not good at political things and no one wants to read "Zuko said this, and this noble grumbled" so I'll probably only include the exciting things.
> 
> Also, I can't contain myself and I'm already working on a multichapter fic for when this is done. Fanfic writing is a drug.
> 
> Edit 2/14: I'm setting up the next chapter by adding the last few lines so if you read this chapter before 2/14 then it's new stuff.


	14. Hidden Plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few lines to the last chapter that you might want to read real quick as they set right up to this chapter. Oh and surprise smutty times ahead.

The rain didn't stop for anyone, not even for the Fire Lord. A picturesque Fire Nation funeral was a clear sunny day, not dark and wet.

The funeral pyre was set up with Azula's wrapped body and a filled urn at the base. When the soldier took Zuko in the night to the remains of the Phoenix King, Zuko wasn't prepared for a neatly laid out display in one of Ozai's empty back closets. The remains of an incense stick on a small pile of sand were next to the urn and the Phoenix King's helmet style crown. There was no evidence of where Azula burned Ozai's body though. 

Most of the Fire Sages were dressed in red but the High Sage and his closest members were dressed in white and were standing all around the pyre. As it was raining, they stood close enough that their fists were under the canopy so as to not get wet while they firebended. 

Katara was surprised that the Fire Nation could wear another color than red and gold, but the white robes didn't make her happy about the change up. She felt weighed down by the wet layers. Zuko told her to not to show emotions or react to anything during the funeral, which included waterbending the rain away from them. They were to remain still, like statues. Even Zuko had to let the water run down his face without wiping it away. This was just the beginning to the rules the Fire Lord and Lady had to obey, the mental weight now on her shoulders. Even the new crown in her hair was heavier than normal. 

The flames had engulfed the wrapped body. Katara thought she could feel the heat from the fire but they weren't close enough for that to be true. She was more than happy that they sprinkled incense over the wrappings before they begun so the air was sweet instead of sour. Even with four Sages pouring out fire constantly, it still took almost half an hour for the body to be reduced to ashes. The rain didn't help. The Fire Sages chanted some lines about rebirth and collected the ashes into a separate urn. Then the High Sage lifted both urns for the crowd in the courtyard to bow one last time to their royals. 

News had spread quick yesterday. By sundown, the whole capital had heard the bare details of the death of Phoenix King Ozai and the crowning of Fire Lord Zuko. There were mixed emotions. They knew Ozai was ruthless and not the best leader – though the war was ended, it took too long, and they still talked about battling rebellions. But they hardly knew what Zuko would do with this power. Better the evil they knew, they would whisper. 

Two Fire Sages took the urns and went to deposit them in the Royal Columbarium while the High Sage remained in front of the crowd.

"Though we mourn the loss of two great Royals, we must celebrate the rise of a new Fire Lord," the High Sage spoke loudly. Zuko stood up and walked to the Sage, leaving Katara to stay sitting on her heels. "People of the Fire Nation, bow before your Fire Lord Zuko! May his reign be rooted in fire!" 

The crowd went into deep kowtows, speaking to the ground but loud enough that the chorus of "may his reign be rooted in fire," was easily heard. 

Zuko couldn't help but be nervous. Here he was, the only one standing among hundreds of his subjects. He was now the ruler over a nation. And he had the power to do anything he wanted. _Including_ ending the killings. His discussion with Katara and Iroh had lasted hours but they had come up with a few important changes to make immediately. 

"Fire Nation citizens!" He spoke loud and clear, they sat back on their heels, waiting for his announcement. "I consider my father a tyrant. He was cruel and unyielding to a fault. The war had no purpose but to bring death and destruction. Our greatness, our knowledge and wealth, have not been given to the Earth Kingdom like we've been told. The Earth colonies have been enslaved. The Water colonies have been starved. My marriage to Fire Lady Katara was to show the end of the war, but I say we're not finished. The battles are still happening. Fire Nation soldiers have still been dying. And Azula was just as bad. She had plans to kill prisoners, for no reason but that she wanted them dead. Then she killed Ozai. Let it be known I will not rule like them. Through fear and murdering." 

He took a deep breath, looked at Katara and then declared the most changing words the crowd would hear that day. "From this day forth, the Fire Nation releases all control over the Earth Kingdoms and Water Tribes. They are free to govern themselves how they please. Make note, that if they attack us in retribution we will defend ourselves forcefully. Our troops will be pulled back to Fire Nation colonies or back to the islands. Work projects for returning soldiers are in the process. Tell your families in the other cities that with the death of the Phoenix King, a new Fire Nation will be born from the ashes of the fallen. We have made our mistakes. Now we must move past them." 

Not waiting for a reply, Zuko stormed out of the courtyard and into the palace. Katara stood up, wondering if she should follow or make her own decree, they hadn't discussed announcing anything to the people just yet and she was a little annoyed that he did it without her. Iroh was at her side in seconds. 

"Well that was a surprise. Did he tell you he was planning to publicize our decisions?" 

"No he hadn't told me a thing. I thought we were still going to wait till his meeting with the court in a little bit. He's probably on his way now. We should hurry to follow him." Katara made to go inside, the rain wasn't as fun when you couldn't bend in it. 

Iroh grasped her hand in his, "I'll follow in a minute, I need to watch over a few things out here. Remember, I won't be sitting with you both. Be strong. You are water amongst fire. Adapt but don't turn to steam." Katara couldn't hold back her small smile. Iroh had that comforting presence that made her feel like things weren't as bad as they truly were. 

The moment she stepped into the palace, Katara bent the water from her hair and clothes. It was a saturating rain that was for sure. She heard Zuko say something about it being perfect for rice fields, but she didn't know what he meant. Though she still didn't know the palace floor plans well, she knew her way to the Throne Room easy enough. 

"I think it's suicide!" came the heated whisper from around one of the corners. Katara stopped in her tracks and slid to the wall, in case the voices were walking toward her. 

"Sure _'if they attack us we'll defend forcefully_ , of course they'll want retribution! We can't let them have this much freedom. Either we change this _Fire Lord's_ mind or we get a new Phoenix King. I won't stand for this." The other voice was familiar to Katara, he must be a court member. 

"But who would we pick? There's no one left in the family line. Iroh is out of the question. Ozai killed off any distant relatives. Who could be our puppet?" 

"I never said we needed a _puppet_ , Juok. Maybe we should look a little closer. Perhaps at...myself?" The voice was smug, like he was the perfect option. Katara just needed his name and she'd be off to fill in Zuko and Iroh. She was thankful to at least get one of the names but she'd hold out for the other. 

"Nobleman G-" 

"Hush! We've said too much. Let's get to the meeting. Speak of this to no one." Katara heard the rustling of robes away from her. When she thought they were gone she peeked around the corner to see the empty hallway. _Spirits_ _, why did he have to cut him off_. Knowing she'd find Iroh and Zuko in the Throne Room, she hurried and hoped the traitorous pair wouldn't start anything before she got to them. 

She wasn't the last to arrive but she definitely wasn't the first there as the room was over half filled. Iroh must have taken a different route and beat her to the room and was conversing with Zuko by the stairs to the throne so she made straight for them, ignoring any others along the way. They could tell something was up and waited for her to report what had her so rushed. "We have traitors in our midst. Who walked in with Nobleman Juok?" 

Zuko was alarmed. He thought it'd be at least another day before any traitors popped up. He scrolled through his memory, cursing aloud, "Nobleman Gao." 

"I knew his voice was familiar! He doesn't want you give back the colonies their freedom. He thinks they'll attack us. He made some claim about becoming the new Phoenix King instead of making someone into a puppet. Does he have any access to soldiers?" 

"Thankfully no. His only connection to the military is via his wife's brother who is overseas. And they hate each other." Iroh's extensive knowledge of court families and their internal politics would be coming in handy. "Nobleman Juok is the highest ranking official in his family. Not that wealthy. But they do have control over some large docks. Closing dock access would be bad for trade." 

Zuko took everything in. "I'll meet with Juok alone and settle any issues, maybe give him a slightly higher rank. I won't tell him I know of Gao's plans. We'll figure this out after lunch, it looks like the room is full." Iroh gave Zuko a bow and walked to the side of the room. Katara took Zuko's outstretched hand and walked up the short steps. She figured she would stand next to the throne like yesterday (though she still was fuzzy on the details, she could now remember standing next to the throne) but before she could blink, Zuko had tugged her down to sit on his lap. She was supposed to control her emotions while in front of the court, but she couldn't hold back the quiet gasp. And in return Zuko couldn't hold back the sparkle in his good eye. 

\--- 

During their break for lunch, Zuko and Katara were eating a curry dish in their anteroom. 

"I think Nobleman Zaleen had a point. If we want rice yield to be high this year and compensate for the influx of people returning, we should send the soldiers to the fields." Katara said before filling her mouth with a big bite of said rice. Lunch was to be a rushed affair today. 

"Yes, but if we don't send any to the factory towns, they'll die before they can eat the rice." Zuko was frustrated. There were almost too many places to send the returning troops. Each nobleman had a better use for workers than the other and if he chose one it'd be saying he didn't care about the other's issues. 

"We can split them up. You're army is huge." 

Zuko gave her an annoyed look, " _Our_ army. And I know, that's why we're doing these projects in the first place. Half the army and navy will remain in action while the rest are discharged. The draft from last year really bumped up the numbers. But I fear it's not enough." 

The pair ate a few more bites in silence. "What if we traveled to help some of the locations that don't get soldiers? Visit a couple rice fields, help clean some of the factory towns, inspect a few military barracks, kick out corrupt traders. Would that not help?" 

"It could work. Let's bring it up after the break." Zuko liked the idea of it, but wasn't sure about actually leaving the capital in such a turbulent time. Before he forgot, he added, "But it's a good idea. Thank you...for being here and helping my nation rebuild." 

" _Our_ nation," came her quick reply. Her eyes sparkled at the jest. Zuko was just happy that she was staying. She set her chopsticks on the porcelain rest to pick at a loose thread on her white sleeve. They were still in their mourning robes from the funeral that morning since there hadn't been any time to change. They were modest and traditional, or at least what looked traditional to Katara based on the few paintings she saw. Not that she was overly concerned with fashion trends, she figured that it was still something to look into lest she look uncultured and more out of place. "Will you get a royal painting done to go in the hall like the others?" 

The question made Zuko stop mid-bite. His mind had been full of political plots, not propaganda portraits. "Well eventually I probably should. It would look bad if I didn't. But not immediately. What made you think of that?"

"I was thinking about how little I know of your culture. I had been reading books in the library last week but it's not the same as living here. I've seen those paintings though. Only ever of the _man_ in power. All flames and reds and hidden meanings. It made me wonder how I'll fit into everything. I'm going to stay – don't mistake my unsureness for doubt – but _how_ will I stay." 

The pair stared at each other in silence. "I don't know," Zuko responded stiffly, "However you'd like I imagine." 

Katara gave a humorless laugh, "The way I'd like to stay is by wearing blue parkas, waterbending in the same situations you can firebend, having the freedom to go to the beach when I want to." 

Zuko slid his hand across the table to touch her's, deciding that wasn't good enough, he scooted over to her side to bring their faces close. "Let's do it. Let's let our marriage be a blending of the two. You can wear your traditional garb – what do you even wear down south? I never saw you in anything but Fire Nation clothes." 

Before Katara could reply, the hallway door was silently opened by Iroh who peaked just his head in. 

"I'll tell you all about it later tonight. It looks like our court requires our presence once again," Katara said with a small eye roll.  

Just as Katara was moving to stand, Zuko cupped the back of her head and brought her in for a kiss on the lips. "I just wanted to say, before we go back in there...I love you." Katara smiled around his lips that were still lightly pressed against hers, despite his talking. "And thank you for being _you."_

"Good thing I can remember _that_ conversation. I love you too Zuko." 

Iroh had quietly shut the door once he had realized the couple would join him in the hallway which they did shortly after a few more stolen kisses. 

The court meeting started back up as if there hadn't been a break for lunch, the tensions were still high between those who wanted the military to stay in power and those that wanted to truly rebuild their nation. Hours later it was set in ink that half of the military would be cut out. 

Admiral Zhao was a vocal disputer over the decision, mainly due to the fact that his original deal with Zuko was now null and void. It wasn't lost on Zuko that Nobleman Gao was fairly quiet on controversial matters, though made it clear he thought it was a mistake to cut the military. 

Zuko also wished to limit the power his generals and admirals had in his court. There had been an ancient scroll he read once were the rulers of another nation were elected by the people, not by whose family they were born into. While he didn't wish to change the royal line of succession, it might be an interesting idea to purpose for the court. But he'd wait a year or two before touching on that subject. He didn't want the whole court to revolt against him this early into his reign. 

Katara was beautiful in the light of the firewall. She held her ground. Zuko didn't think he had seen her so full of authority and strength. The court was surprised when she didn't back down and raised her voice at a court member who thought the Southern Water Tribe had more to give. She even spun it around to where the court felt guilty for thinking about it. Which was a weird sensation for the Fire Court to feel; guilty of having started a war. Only a handful had felt like the war was wasteful, the rest thought it was their way of spreading the wealth. 

When it was close to the evening meal, it was decided to break for the day. Zuko wanted to see how the day's decisions were handled and who would form secret alliances so he called for the court to resume after lunch the next day. He also planned to send Nobleman Juok a message tonight to have a private meeting tomorrow morning. 

The Fire Lord and Lady were walking to their rooms, elbows linked, when Zuko asked, "If you could have one meal for dinner tonight, any meal at all, what would it be?" 

"If you're talking about within the range of what the chef can make, that rose poultry dish we had a few nights ago. But if you're asking outside of what's possible, then...probably stewed sea prunes. On days where it would snow endlessly, like how the rain is right now, nothing was better than stewed sea prunes made by Gran-Gran. It was warm and earthy – which not a lot of our meals are so earthy – and it just made you happy. Part of the fun was it took most of the day to make. It was over the fire and everyone adds small things throughout the day, adding to your excitement at what was to come." 

Zuko couldn't hold back his chuckle at her excitement over a simple food dish. But at the same time, it sounded wonderful. A family making food together. They had reached their room and Zuko placed an order for the one dish he _could_ have ready tonight. Wanting to do something special, he took all of the pillows that he could to make a pile on the floor. The window was open letting in fresh air and the sounds of rain as Katara was wrapped in Zuko's arms on the pillows. 

"You were going to tell me about traditional water tribe robes. You say it's cold and it only snows, so there must be lots of layers." Zuko played with her loose hair as she had taken out her topknot and crown like he had. 

"Maybe surprisingly, we only have a few layers. Our underclothes, tights and tunic, and then a furry parka. Inside the igloos it isn't too cold, it's warm actually. Plus at night many families sleep next to each other for warmth." 

This picture was hard for Zuko to create. _One_ family sharing _one_ bed? It certainly wouldn't have worked for his. The bed would be up in flames if they all had to share. "Were you...close to your family?" 

"Yes. And I miss them. But now I get to make my own family here. And it's not so different. Curled up with you, though not for warmth." 

Zuko felt a little bold, and he had felt warm all day from having Katara on his lap during most of the meetings. He moved to have his mouth next to her ear, so to speak in a hushed (and hopefully arousing) tone. "And what do young married couples do to stay warm?" 

Though his line was supposed to be smooth, Katara couldn't help but laugh at him a little. She turned in his lap so she could look him in the eyes and place her arms around his neck. With a smirk on her lips, "would you like to find out?" 

 _What have I gotten myself into_ _?_ Zuko thought. His wife had this powerful gleam in her eyes that screamed sexy and beautiful. Moving further she straddled his lap, pressing her chest against his, and slowly leaning in for a deep kiss. As she threaded her fingers from his scalp through his hair, she sucked one of his lips into her mouth. Having lost all willpower, Zuko fell back onto the pillows, taking Katara with him. The fall breaking their kiss. "We should visit somewhere cold in our journeys. I'd love to get warm with you." 

Katara sat back on his legs, "Oh, are you saying you're too warm right now? Then I'll just leave since my task here is finished." Katara smiled and made to move like she was getting off of him. 

"Never," he growled with a smile, hands latching onto her hips. "I suddenly find myself cold. That wouldn't be your doing now would it waterbender?" 

Even though she hadn't chilled the air, she played it like she had, "Now, I don't know what you're talking about." Rolling her eyes to the side, she didn't see Zuko's lips coming as they latched onto the base of her neck. She couldn't keep the gasp of excitement in. 

"Then maybe I'm talking to much." Zuko didn't give her a chance to comment as he covered her open mouth with his. As their kisses became passionate, Zuko started to grind their clothed hips together, creating delicious friction. 

It was minutes later that Katara had lost her patience in waiting for her husband to make the next step, placing a hand on his chest she made him lean back on the pillows. Sliding the dress layer up her thighs, Zuko realized where this was going quickly and was set to enjoy the view. The silk clung to her skin as it made it's way up her body. He wanted to follow the path it left bare with his hands but left the pleasure to his eyes. She paused the fabric just covering her nipples so the underside of her breasts were bare. The soft curve had Zuko losing his mind. In a flash Katara tossed the dress off and away to float down to the floor. She had expected Zuko to enjoy the teasing, but she hadn't expected him to be practically salivating. It made her feel... _powerful_. 

Slowly, Zuko's hands slid onto her thighs. He gave a few strokes along the smooth skin before bringing them up her hips, past her waist to his goal all along; her full breasts. He cupped them to feel their pleasant weight. When his thumbs brushed against her nipples, Katara bit her lip to hold in another sigh or moan. It was even harder to keep her noises to herself when Zuko looked up at her in the eye. The look, it was hard for her to describe, but it made her feel _worshiped_. As if she was his whole world. 

Languidly, Zuko's lips leaned up to kiss her nipple, swirling the bud with his tongue. As his mouth gave attention to one breast, his hand toyed with the other. Both actions leaving Katara close to panting. Her hips were grinding of their own will and she could tell her lower lips were slick with want as well. Wanting to feel more of Zuko, she pulled his shirt up and, after a pause in his playing, was tossed to the side to join her dress somewhere. 

Maybe it was the tug of his hair, or the nip of teeth on her breast, but either way, the pair was naked and laying on top of each other seconds later. Katara lined him up and sank down, neither quickly nor slowly. It was pleasurable beyond words. And Katara enjoyed being on top as it gave her control of the rhythm. Zuko enjoyed her on top because he was free to touch her everywhere, as well as watch the sway of her breasts with each thrust. 

Whether it was seconds, minutes, hours later, the pair found their peaks and were laying on the pillows exhausted. 

"Are you warm now?" Katara asked with a soft smirk on her lips, if she had more energy she would have looked up at his face to see his reaction, but he had thoroughly worn her out. 

Zuko gave a short laugh, "Oh I'm plenty warm now. I can only imagine what it would be like when surrounded by ice. We'd have to make sure not to melt the house." 

Legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other, it was several minutes later before they realized they had ordered dinner and it should have been here by now. Zuko peaked his head out of their bedroom into the closest anteroom to see if there were any servants there but the room was empty save a tray of covered food by the door. Zuko wanted to be annoyed that they didn't keep it warm and had just left it for them, but he didn't wanted to deal with anyone but Katara at the moment so he excused their actions. 

Zuko heated up the plates before bringing them in and they ate together on their pillow oasis. It was so peaceful, neither could have expected their calm was just the warning before the storm that was to hit tomorrow. So they slept oblivious to the boats off shore, watching and waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still amazed by the amount of kudos this has. Like each new name I see I'm just like "how did you find this?" and "thanks for liking my story" and "omg, someone is actually reading me work and thinks its kudos worthy." 
> 
> Lol, when you reread your first chapter and it mentions the end of the war and then reread what you had for this chapter and it's as if the war is still going on. Like, how could I forget a main plot happening? So if you happen to reread any chapters and there's note of the war still going on, let me know. 
> 
> And if you couldn't tell, any form of a posting schedule has been thrown out the window. :/


	15. Dreams of Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been over 4 weeks since my last update, sorry, a million times sorry. Real life was troublesome and this chapter really didn't want to write itself, which is why it's not the longest. Thanks in advance for reading!

After a simple breakfast mostly in bed, Zuko rushed off to a meeting with Nobleman Juok to see what Nobleman Gao Len was planning and to sway him away from that alliance. The rain had settled into a heavy mist by the time their dealings wrapped up. He tried to use the currently calm waters in the bay compared to yesterday's choppy waves as a metaphor of the court so Juok would see the better option, that safer times were at hand, thus there was no need for any drastic changes, with hints at authority. But it was lost on the simple man. That said, Juok did slip up and say the harbor and control over trade wasn't what Gao Len was after. 

While Zuko met with Juok and the court was still on break until after lunch, Zenka suggested Katara make use of the Royal Baths. Due to the amount of water and staff it took to run the baths, it wasn't filled up for simple uses or used like the regular baths Katara had in her room. Katara was more than surprised that the Royal Baths had a dry sauna room, heated by underground lava pools. 

It was as she sweated alone in the dry stone room, Katara had time to think about issues and her husband, her past and her future. She couldn't help but wonder when she'd become pregnant, if it'd be a boy or girl, a bender or not, how the court would handle any of her children. It'd be scary having a child in this kind of political environment. _I'm having enough trouble keeping_ myself _alive! Though, I imagine Zuko would be even more protective of any child we have. And the more I learn about waterbending the more I will be able to protect our child._

She couldn't tell if it was the heat, but she became a little lightheaded just thinking about Zuko holding a baby or two. Maybe not this year or the next if they planned to travel, but she'd enjoy having a baby with Zuko soon. _There's always the practicing part in the_ _mean_ _time_ , she thought with a lazy smile on her lips. Thoughts of babies turned into toddlers which grew into young adults with his oil black hair and her dark blue eyes. Katara felt like she could easily get sick if she stayed in the sauna any longer so she called for Zenka to help her to the next room. 

Zenka sent Katara to a large perfumed pool that was steaming. After a few minutes in the almost too hot water, Katara was directed into the next pool over that was slightly cooler but still very warm. Once there, the attendants washed and scrubbed her skin. Again she was moved to a cooler pool where one attendant massaged her shoulders, causing Katara to drift off. Before she could slip into slumber, she dipped into three more pools each cooler than the last until she came out of a pool that was surprisingly cool.

Wrapped in a silk robe, she was sent to the hair washing room. It was a strange idea to her, but as her hair drifted back in the water and was combed and oiled, she thought it was a fairly ingenious one. Finally her pampering was done and she was dressed in a deep red robe with gold trimmings. She was happy with the change in wardrobe since becoming Fire Lady. When she had first arrived the clothes she was given were very revealing but these newer robes were many layers of fabric. With her crown in place, she was ready to walk the halls as Fire Lady, which was still a hard title for her to grasp. 

Zuko had finished his meeting with Juok and was reading over a history scroll in one of the anterooms when Katara came through. _She looks radiant_ , he thought as he stared at her face. Her hair was pulled back and her skin was glowing from the spa treatments. It was a shame they had to go to court after lunch as he wanted to keep her locked in their bedroom, blame it on the rain even, but he knew that the court meeting had to be first. Instead he settled for walking up to her and kissing her lips. 

"Did you enjoy the Royal Baths?" 

"Yes, though I think they'd benefit from a waterbender to get the last few pools truly cold." Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko, who copied her actions. 

"I see. Maybe when everything calms down more we can kick everybody out and spend the day in the pools. The firebender and the waterbender, spending their day making steam." Zuko wasn't known for smirking or being flirtatious, but the grin he gave his wife was all of that and more. She didn't hold back the hum of pleasure at the thought. 

"Stop giving me such good ideas, we have work to do before the meetings start back up in a few minutes. I'm starving, I hope they already brought up lunch." Zuko walked Katara into the next room that had been prepared for their quick meal. They went over high points to prep for the meeting, who they'd attack verbally and who they'd let slip by. It was hard to decide who was the lesser of two evils between Gao Len and Zhao, but they agreed Gao Len was the immediate threat. They knew what Zhao wanted and would do, but Gao Len was still unpredictable. 

They were both dressed for the part of strict royal leaders in red and gold decorative armor when Zuko tugged on Katara's hand as they walked out of their bedroom. "I have a...I thought you might like this." He pulled out a flat box that typically housed jewelry. "I know you didn't feel comfortable wearing your Water Tribe necklace yesterday, so I thought about it. What if I added to it?" He motioned for her to open the lid to the necklaces inside. The blue leather of the original choker necklace had remained the same but now there was a longer piece of red leather below it with a carved golden gem. Katara lifted the pieces of her hair that weren't pinned up so Zuko could place the necklaces around her neck. The clasp had changed so both necklaces could be secured at the same time. 

Katara lifted the golden gem so she could see the shape of a flame carved in and the flecks of red inside. "This is beautiful. Did you carve it?" 

Zuko couldn't look her in the eye, "no, I'm not a skilled carver. And I wanted to give you this now so there wasn't any time to learn. But I did tell the craftsman exactly what I wanted." 

Seeing the thoughtfulness and sincerity in his face, Katara leaned up to kiss him on his good cheek, "thank you very much. I'll wear it with pride today." With one stone at the hollow of her throat and the next just below it, Katara felt like she had her best armor on, that she could be a daughter of the Water Tribe _and_ be the Fire Lady. She could never forget where she came from, but she could still embrace parts of her new home. 

The afternoon's meeting went smoothly, which was alarming. Zuko was waiting for the next scandal to drop. It wasn't possible for him to have a truly peaceful day. The court had dinner brought in since conversation was flowing so well so it was late in the evening when Zuko and Katara finally went back to their rooms. 

They had just stepped into the Royal Wing when a thought came to Katara. "Should we move into the past Fire Lord and Lady's chambers? I have no desire to be in those rooms, but wouldn't it look better to the Court if we did?" 

"Hmm...that's true. And I imagine there's better safety measures in place for their rooms. But I think it'd be better for us to say where we are. Maybe in a year or two we could move." 

"That'd allow us plenty of time to redecorate. I don't think I could even sit on the same pillow that he did. Especially knowing what Azula did in there." Katara's mind went to a dark place that she quickly shook herself from. 

"I agree. We could remodel those rooms, repurpose them, and then upgrade our own. Plus, I'm fond of the view from this side of the wing. The other side overlooks other palace buildings and has the rising sun." 

The moment the pair stepped into their bedroom from one of the anterooms, they could tell something was off. Zuko pushed Katara behind him and up against the door they had just shut. The lamps were out, so the only light that came through the open windows was of the full moon, muted by the light rain and clouds. That is to say it wasn't well lit. Zuko's eyes scanned every inch of the room but couldn't find anything off. He eased off of Katara and with a flick of his wrist sent flames to the sconces on the wall, lighting up the room. "I apologize Katara, something didn't feel right." Zuko turned to face Katara to see her emotions, but it was the wrong move. 

With his back turned to the room, Zuko couldn't see the figured dressed in all black leap for him. But Katara saw the movement and grasped Zuko's arms to dodge the attack. Now with a set target, Zuko sized up the man; similar stature, maybe more muscles, glove covered hands so not a firebender, the space in the face mask had kohl to hid any facial features that would slip through. He didn't have any more time to evaluate the attacker before the man came straight for Zuko. 

Zuko was ready to shoot fire punches when his wife shouted, "wait!" He almost stumbled from the halt in movement. "Who are you? Why are you in Water Tribe night gear?" Zuko contained his confusion, but couldn't help but think, _Water T_ _ribe? In the Fire Nation? How?_  

The man stood from his attacking crouch to pull his mask down, "I'm here to break you out. We must go now. If you struggle I'll use force." 

Katara's face was scrunched up in thought, the voice sounded so familiar, it had to be someone from the Southern Water Tribe, but who would be stupid enough to invade – "Sokka" she breathed out in a sigh. In a flash Katara ran to hug who she assumed was her brother. The man had to take a step back from the force of her hug only for her to pull back and slap the back of his head. "You idiot!" 

"Um, Katara, do you know this man?" Came Zuko's cautious voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder with a smile and pulled the rest of the man's mask and hood off. Zuko scrutinized the face. The man had half of his hair pulled back and tied while the lower half was shaved short. It was hard to see any facial features with the kohl but he could see the dark tanned skin that was so similar to Katara's. And now that he wasn't being attacked he could see the blue eyes that matched her's. 

"Zuko, though this was by far _not_ the way I wanted to introduce you two, this is my brother, Sokka. Sokka," she elbowed his side, "the man you didn't have to attack, was my husband Zuko." 

"Exactly, you were married against your will. I came to rescue you. So now that I found you we should leave." Sokka's face held no humor and was glaring at Zuko, who looked back at him in indifference, Zuko didn't want to give the man any edge. 

Katara sighed heavily, "well a lot has changed. If you promise to be civil I'll order you something to eat and we can talk about it. Wait! Did you come alone? Do we need to tell any others that your _grand master plan_ is no long in the works?" 

Sokka scratched the back of his head while looking down, "ya this might have been a solo, _possibly_ suicidal, mission. There's two boats off – let's just say I'm alone in the palace but not alone in the Fire Nation. I won't give up their location so easily." Sokka brought his glare back to Zuko, even though it had been Katara who asked. 

"Ok, I think we need to order some tea. I'm not going to leave you two alone, so Zuko, can you let one of the servants know? Oh, and ask for some sweets too, thanks." Katara smiled warmly at Zuko, which he took the wrong way. She meant the smile as "please husband, do this menial task for me." 

Zuko's face opened to a vulnerable glance in her direction, "will you go with him the moment I leave?" 

"Oh Zuko," she quickly walked to him, placing her palm on his scarred cheek, "no, I won't go with him. Not after getting to know you. If he had come after the first few days, then I probably would have escaped. But now...we love each other. I have plans for-" 

"Woah woah woah, sis, you _lo_ _ve_ each other?" Came Sokka's shocked intrusion to a private conversation. 

She sighed, "Sokka, I'll talk with you in a minute. Let me have my conversation with my _husband_ first." She looked back into Zuko's golden eyes. She could see the love in his eyes, but he couldn't help but be fearful of the future. Anyone he had loved was removed from his life; his mother by leaving and Uncle by forced separation. "I have plans for _our_ nation, and they include me at your side. Now go order some tea and treats." She kissed his good cheek and lightly pushed him to the door before crossing the room and sitting on one of the cushions. "Now my dear idiot brother, let's talk." 

Sokka glared at Zuko as he left the room, the moment the door was shut he rushed to the open window. "Ok, let's go. Good thinking telling him you'll stay, that'll give us more time." He looked over his shoulder to see that Katara hadn't moved. " _Come on_ , we don't have much time." 

Katara was beginning to become angry. "Sokka. _No._ Get it through your thick skull. _I am not leaving this_ _palace_. I don't know what you've heard, but change is happening. The Phoenix King is dead. Princess Azula is dead. Zuko, who is _nothing_ like his father, has become the Fire Lord and I'm his Fire Lady. We plan to release the colonies and repair what was damaged. The troops still in the Earth Kingdom will be cut and returned home." 

Sokka looked confused. He hadn't moved from the window and he didn't plan on sitting down anytime soon. "So you're...not being held hostage?" 

"Not anymore. At first, yes, because I didn't want to be here. But then I was married to Zuko and got to know him. Now I even love him. I _want_ to be here. Please be understanding. Come, sit with me. When Zuko gets back, be open to discussion. He's done a lot to keep me alive; the Court wasn't happy with the idea of a foreign princess or Fire Lady." 

That got Sokka's attention. "Were there threats?" He asked while rushing to her and finally taking a seat on the cushion. 

Katara mulled over how much she should tell him and thus make him worry more, but she knew she couldn't keep a secret from him. "There were a couple close calls. I was poisoned once, right after the wedding. Then there was an assassin – but he was really after Zuko. Thankfully Zuko was in the room and took care of him. And then after my fight with Azula I had a concussion. I guess that one was more _my_ fault and less due to a threat." 

"If you have the opportunity to push blame on Azula, go ahead and do so," Sokka and Katara hadn't heard the door open so Zuko's voice startled them. Zuko came to the low table carrying a tray of tea and cookies. The action made Sokka more than confused. Sokka never imagined he would be waited on by the Fire Lord. "You should be proud of your sister. She's come a long way in her waterbending and even took on Azula, a skilled firebender." 

Sokka had thought this night couldn't get any weirder. "Wait, so you're telling me that you let her waterbend. And she's learned enough to attack a firebender?" Staring at the plate on the table, he silently shoved two cookies into his mouth. He needed something to do while he thought this through. 

"Yes. The Fire Nation Court is a dangerous place, and I won't always be with her so she needs to be able to protect herself. Plus, it was a great way to get to know her." Zuko took pride in Katara's education, even though they had kept her skills a secret at first. Now that he was ruling though, he planned to openly help her, maybe even - "would you like a waterbending teacher to stay at the palace?" 

Speaking through crumbs, "you would let a _waterbending_ _master_ into your palace? And have access to private family chambers?" Sokka was in disbelief, resting a hand on Katara's, "sis, do you realize your... _husband_...isn't the best strategist?" Katara just rolled her eyes. 

"It would be for her benefit, as well as the start to diplomacy." Zuko was tired of Sokka's doubt, but he also needed to show him that his sister was safe with him. "And I never said they'd have special access. I have plans to comb through my staff now that I'm Fire Lord. I am already in the process of weeding out a particular threat within the Court." Zuko's voice had progressively gotten firmer and louder, he wouldn't let Sokka underestimate him. 

Feeling the tension build, Katara bent the tea into the cups provided, "here you go Sokka. You'll like this tea more than the warm drinks we make back home. Oh! How are things back home?" 

Sokka went on to drink the tea while shoving cookies into his mouth and describing how dull the South had been. News was slow so when his crew had left home they had just found out that Katara was married. When they had come to port one town south of the Capitol they had found out that Ozai was possibly dead. Gran Gran was worried sick about Katara and was almost planning a rescue mission herself, saying she knew some people that could help. Sokka figured she only knew other old people so what good would that be? 

It was after a minute of silence that Zuko spoke up. "If Hakoda is in bay with the boats...would he be willing to meet with me." 

Sokka stroked his chin, " _if_  he's in the bay, would he be meeting with the _Fire Lord_ , or his _daughter's husband_?" 

If Zuko was prone to sweating, he just might have started to get warm under the collar. "Both?" He coughed a bit before correcting himself. "Well our first introduction would probably be as leaders of our people. But I would like it to be as son and father in law." Sokka humphed in reply. 

Katara looked out the window and saw how late it was. "Do you plan on staying in the palace tonight? Or will you go back to the boats?" 

"I need to get back, they're probably wondering what's happened." Sokka got up from his seat and made to move to the window. "Should I use the window or could I leave through the front door?" 

Zuko thought over the options. "Since no one saw you come in, I suggest leaving the same way you came. Then tomorrow morning, your crew can make a formal appearance to the palace without suspicion. That should work." 

"We'll have to delay the Court session for tomorrow to have diplomacy talks with the crew. We should send out letters to the other nations so they can be welcomed to the talks. Oh, here's an idea. The other bride candidates. We send them home with the letter as a sign of good will." Katara wanted to make up for the other girls' treatment. None of their travels had been easy so she hoped this gesture would be well received. Zuko nodded his head in agreement. 

"Well have fun with that, I'll see you guys in the morning." Sokka was half out the window when he looked back to glare at Zuko. "If any of my boats get attacked in the night, I will never forgive you. And don't you _dare_  hurt my little sister." And he was gone into the night. 

"Sorry about that Sokka can be a little...thick headed sometimes. He'll see tomorrow that I'm safe here. Because I have you. Now let's go to bed, I'm exhausted already." Zuko gave her a small smile and allowed himself to be dragged to their bed where she wrapped herself in his arms.Katara fell asleep to the happiest thoughts she'd had in days. She'd seen her brother, she was settling in as Fire Lady and tomorrow she might even see her father. Zuko on the other hand had trouble falling asleep as he focused on the anger Hakoda would most likely have for him. Katara was only in the Fire Nation due to his father forcing him to marry. Tomorrow would be a day full of unpredictable reactions, but he could at least hold Katara for one more night so he pulled her tight and drifted off.

It was almost an hour later when Sokka made it back to his boats and crew. Walking up to the only man waiting up for him it would seem, Sokka greeted him with a full arm grasp. Ignoring the question in the man's eyes, Sokka proudly spoke up, "You'll never _believe_ what I learned on shore," and proceeded to tell him everything.

The man looked to the shore when Sokka was finished, "but she's safe right? Katara is safe?"

Sokka sighed, "As much as I want to hate the guy, I get the feeling he really wants to protect her, so yes, she's really safe."

Smiling to himself, "then tomorrow, we'll reunite our family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you end a story? #authorprobs But the end is very in sight, beware. I'm still surprised I'm over 10 chapters, that I'm over 50,000 words, over 100 FUCKING KUDOS – so thanks for being there with me every step of the way :) After all this is done, I'll probably still go back and edit my chapters since there's still a million mistakes, might add a line or two of detail, but I don't plan any big rewrites.


	16. To Unity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, another apology for how long this chapter took itself to write :/ I had trouble figuring out where I wanted to start this chapter, so without further ado...

It was a drizzly morning as Katara and Zuko stood under the palace awning, waiting for the group from the Southern Water Tribe. They knew to expect Sokka and at least a few other tribesmen, but they were both more concerned with if Hakoda was among them. This would be Zuko's first meeting as a leader and the pressure was building like the puddles on the ground. The crowd of Fire Court members off to the side didn't help any either. 

Katara couldn't help but fidget as she stood. Due to the wall around the courtyard they couldn't see who was coming but a palace guard had told them that a group of "sailors" were on their way up the main road. She missed her brother. She missed her father. She missed people like her. Brown skin, warm eyes, honest words. Without thinking, Katara slipped her hand into Zuko's, prying open his closed fist in the process. 

Zuko peaked out of the corner his eye to see Katara worrying her lip, eyes locked on the open gate. And suddenly his anxiety was pushed aside for her's. "What are you worried about?" 

"What if my father isn't with them?" 

"Then I'll have a better conversation with your brother. Maybe Sokka and I can find some solid ground. You said he likes weapons? I could show him the armory." 

That got Katara to roll her eyes. "He'd just think of it as you showing your strength and say it was a declaration of war or something. Sokka is a simple guy. He likes family, meat and his boomerang. We'll-" the words left her throat as multiple heads appeared in the gate. Katara squeezed Zuko's hand and he returned the gesture, though not as forcefully as her's. A smile formed as she whispered, "He's here." And Zuko knew Hakoda was among the men. 

Finally looking at the group walking toward him, he saw around a dozen fit men in various fur and leather clothes. He noticed that their leather shoes hardly made a noise on the stone courtyard, save for when they stepped in puddles. There was one man that stood out from the rest though. He was older, had some gray streaks in his hair, and led the group with Sokka to his right. _That must be my father i_ _n_ _law._ Instinctively Zuko tried to stand up a little taller – not to intimidate the men, but to maybe show his worth. He wasn't sure. 

The closer the men came, the harder it was for Katara to stay at Zuko's side and not run to her father. 

It was equally as hard on Hakoda. He hadn't seen his daughter in only a few months, but it had felt like years. He was happy to see her in good health and smiling - oh he had missed Katara'a smile. As much as he wanted to soak in the image of his daughter alive and well, he needed to see just what kind of man she was married to. Prince – no, _Fire Lord_ Zuko was fairly tall, stiff and his face showed no emotion. Their hand holding didn't go unnoticed by him. Hakoda wasn't prepared for the scar on the young man's face though. There had been a few whispers in ports along the way but he had immediately pushed them off. Now that he was feet from it, the puckered skin was alarming, this coming from a seasoned warrior. There is a story to every wound and he planned to find out Zuko's. 

Sokka was too busy glaring down the Fire Court in the background to notice Katara and Zuko after the first glance. They looked snobbish to him as they looked down on the warriors. He wanted to asked them _why,_ why did they allow their crazy ruler to force his son to marry a foreigner? Why did they think killing anyone who wasn't Fire Nation or bowed to their whim was a good idea? Why were they going to obey Zuko? Why were they accepting of Katara as their Fire Lady? But he didn't plan to get answers this morning, at least not from them. He'd be lucky if he kept his head cool even in all this rain. 

When the group had reached the base of the stairs, Katara couldn't take it anymore. Leaving Zuko behind to face the rain, she ran down the handful of steps and into her father's open arms. He smelled like furs and the sea and _home_. It was hard to remember that she wanted to stay in the Fire Nation, that while she felt safe in her father's arms, she felt safe in Zuko's as well. 

Hakoda pulled back from the hug to look Katara in the eye. "I've missed you." 

Tears slid down her face, "I missed you too." Then remembering what the protocol was, straightened and wiped away the mixture of tears and rain from her face. "Hakoda of the Southern Water _Tribe_ , it is my pleasure as Fire Lady of these islands to welcome you to the Fire Nation Capital. You and your men will be guaranteed safe lodging so long as you treat everyone here fairly." 

Hakoda wondered what loopholes would be found to disrespect his men, but for now he just wanted to get out of the rain and sit with his daughter. "And it is _my_ pleasure to see my daughter, Fire Lady Katara, in good health." Looking over Katara's shoulder, to lock eyes with Fire Lord Zuko he said, "May this be the beginning of a productive union." 

Zuko could feel the tension coming to him from Hakoda but he hoped that Hakoda believed his own words. Feeling unsure about the whole situation, Zuko silently gestured to the open doors under the awning that led into the palace. The Water Tribe party, led by Sokka, walked up the steps and past the Fire Court, tension growing with each step. The plan was to greet everyone together and then if everything was as calm as could be, Katara's family would split off to have a private meeting. Zuko wondered if that would actually happen today or if he would still fear a fight breaking out the moment his back was turned. 

Katara and Hakoda were the last to clear the courtyard, stopping when they reached Zuko. The two men stood eye to eye in height but were like night and day. 

"I know this all didn't start on the right page, but things are different now, so let's focus on that. Dad, this is my husband Zuko. Zuko, this is my dad Hakoda." Hakoda put his hand out for Zuko to shake, a foreign greeting to Zuko, who just stared at it. Katara realized the error in communication and whispered to her father that this country didn't shake hands but bowed. He pulled back his hand and gave an unsure bow in Zuko's direction. Zuko was glad that the Fire Court had already filed in so they didn't have to see that Hakoda's bow wasn't as full as it should be. He didn't need his court to thick the sign of disrespect was a call for war.

Zuko returned the bow to the full degree of one leader to the other. "I...um, welcome to here." He wanted to slap himself he was tipping over his words so much. _He's just her father. It's just like talking to your own father – actually forget that. Think of him like Uncle._ Taking a calming breath, Zuko was able to speak clearly. "While your original mission was to break Katara out, hopefully your new mission of peace will be successful. I have cleared my schedule for the day. Let's move on to the Throne Room where my court meets." 

Hakoda reached out to stop Zuko from entering the doorway. "And have you cleared time in your schedule to meet with _me_?" He thought the boy was stiff. He wanted to see more _life_ in his son in law, for his daughter's sake. 

Without missing a beat, but missing Hakoda's meaning, "If the meetings in the morning don't go as planned then I am willing to keep my schedule open for tomorrow. The Fire Court is waiting." Zuko held out his palm for Katara and they walked together to the Throne Room. 

Katara couldn't help but talk with her father the whole way to the room. Pointing out specific pieces of art on the wall or her least hated shade of red curtains. She mentioned that the Throne Room would be all about flames and control but not to take anything as a personal attack. Hakoda hardly got a word in but he was happy to let her talk. Zuko thought he had never heard her talk so much. 

The Throne Room was a mix of tension filled stares and hushed mumbles when the trio arrived. Katara showed where Hakoda should stand in front of the tribesmen but then followed after Zuko to behind the wall of fire, which the flames were at a low simmer. Ever present, but not boastful. 

Zuko sat down on his throne while Katara sat on her own smaller throne to his right, a new addition at Zuko's insistence. While he enjoyed having her sit on his lap during meetings, it wasn't very professional or royal of them. "Let us put past prejudices aside and work on rebuilding." He had been thinking about where to start this meeting for the last few hours and he was still unsure. "You came to see the status of Katara. I will start this meeting to discuss what will happen to the other bride candidates that were forced to come to the Fire Nation. They have been on a farm outside of the city limits. They are already on their way back her so I may apologize to them and return them to their home countries. Katara has also been given that option but freely chooses to stay. We acknowledge it will be hard for both Fire Nation and Water Tribe to accept this relationship but we hope that this will be an unbreakable bond between our two people." Taking a deep breath, he continued into uncertain territory. "The war was a mistake and I apologize to the people of the Southern Water Tribe for their losses." 

"You've taken so much from us, including my daughter, what more do you want from this _bond_?" Hakoda's voice rang out through the hall. 

"I would actually ask, what do _you_  want from this union? This should be a meeting of compromise, not force." 

Sokka and Hakoda shared a look. "Protected trade routes, monetary compensation, and the promise in blood that you will never start a war ever again." 

Naturally, the Fire Court didn't like the sound of any of that. Those concessions would be hard on their lifestyle, but many could at least acknowledge that the Water Tribes had lost far more than they would be giving in this deal. 

Surprisingly, it was Katara who spoke up. "Fire Lord Zuko and I have briefly talked about trade routes. Immediate trade options would be our metal for your leathers. We would also like to give a steamer ship to each city in the Southern Water Tribe that wishes one and would train your men how to use them. We are open to discuss monetary compensation, though I know best, _nothing_  can replace what we have lost." She touched the blue stone on her necklace, thinking of her own mother. "But as for the promise against war, if we agree to that, we would be a sitting turtleseal for attacks. Would you have me be open to attacks?" 

Hakoda listened intently to all that Katara had to say, but all he could hear was Katara saying the Fire Nation was hers and that she was no longer Water Tribe. "Of course not, but the Fire Nation is still too strong for the world to believe in their words of peace." 

"So you would have us look weak?" came a faceless voice from the Fire Court. 

Zuko was displeased with the outbreak. "I can promise not to _start_ a war, but if my country is threatened by another, then we will retaliate similarly. We will start on the common ground of trade and work through your list Chief Hakoda, maybe then we will be able to see each other in a better light. Your thoughts on the steamer ships?" 

The meeting when on from there. Talking trade wasn't Zuko's forte so the court member mostly in charge of those matters was brought forward to discuss along with Hakoda, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara. It was agreed upon that half of the cities in the Southern Water Tribe would receive steamer ships and the training to use them. The Fire Nation would have an exclusive trade with the Southern Water Tribe for their seal meat while they traded a specific type of black rock perfect for spears. For 10 years there would be no taxing on each others goods but after that time a small tariff would be issued to promote local trade. 

The topic of monetary compensation was a sore one. So many warriors had been killed and many had family members that would never come back. It was agreed that for every warrior that was lost their immediate family would receive 500 Water Tribe coins, or reflecting value in Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation currency. The value of lost family members was debated for an hour before settling on assistance based on profession. If the lost member was a mother with children, then money for a caregiver would be provided until the oldest was able to care for the siblings or a specific date. An artisan's family would receive the expected wages for 5 years. It would be a lot of work, making sure each family's needs were met, but it was what was right. 

"Now we're back to the topic of war. Have you changed your thoughts?" Zuko was starving, their meeting having run through the lunch hour with only a small bowl of rice to tide everyone over until a better stopping point, and he really didn't want to get into another long winded discussion. 

Hakoda gave a loud sigh. "I'm still taking in a lot of information. I suggest we break for lunch, where we can drop these stiff faces." In the Water Tribe, eating was a time of relaxing. He hoped to see another side of Zuko. 

While the meeting had gone by fairly respectfully, Zuko wasn't sure if he trusted everyone in one room to behave for lunch without his and Hakoda's supervision. Which means he wouldn't let down any walls for either side to see. _Hakoda will_ _just have to wait to get to know me_. "I agree that we should break for lunch. I had the staff prepare a small banquet in the hall. Follow me there. We will return to our discussion after our meal." Zuko stood and helped Katara up from her throne. 

It felt odd for Katara to walk into the banquet hall. The last time they were here, Azula was still alive and Ozai was thought to have been alive. The hall was brighter to her with the lack of those two people, not as oppressive as it once was. When they were getting close to the throne pedestal Zuko leaned down to her ear. 

"This isn't a permanent situation, but we have to look the part for the Court and your Tribe." 

Finally taking in what thrones were there, she realized she would be sitting in Azula's old throne. The servants had moved things around so both Ozai's and Azula's thrones were on the same top tier. The lower tiers to the right and left were both empty. Katara wasn't pleased with having to sit where Azula once mocked from, but he was right, if she sat in any other chair it would look like she didn't have power. 

They sat together and watched the Fire Court and Tribesmen follow in. There was a slight disagreement over who sat at the table closest to Zuko, but an agreement was made that it should be split. Zuko doubted much good would come from that table, but there was the chance that progress would be made. The food was brought out, and only scrutinized for poison by half the tribe. Once Sokka had one bite, he dove right in. Hakoda as well enjoyed the food, though not to the extent that Sokka did, spiced foods weren't to his liking. 

During the meal, the tables were too spread out to allow good discussion until the only meal break. Once the gong was rung Hakoda jumped for the chance to speak with Zuko and walked straight to his throne. 

"Fire Lord Zuko, I want a word with you." 

Zuko was slightly shocked by Hakoda's bold statement, but then realized that the Water Tribe man didn't know the protocol to not speak to the Fire Lord until he had left the pedestal. "You may come up," he said and gestured to the stairs off to the side. "What did you want to speak of specifically?" 

Looking directly into Zuko's eyes, Hakoda asked, "do you love my daughter?" 

If Zuko was shocked before, he was stunned now and almost choked on his own words. "Um, ah, yes, sir." 

"And if she wanted to leave the Fire Nation today, would you let her?" 

Zuko took in a deep breath to choose his words wisely, "if that was her will, then I would let her go. I've told her this a few times and she told me she wanted to stay." 

"Don't worry Dad, I'm not being forced. And I love Zuko back, so I'm staying." 

Hakoda nodded his head before speaking up again, "ok then. But don't think this gets you off the hook, you and I have a meeting tonight, as in laws. Bring some of that fire whiskey I heard about if you need a little liquid courage to meet with your new father." Hakoda then proceeded to laugh heartily and walk back to his table, leaving Zuko in a mix of emotions. Part of him thought it was audacious of Hakoda to say he needed courage but the other part of him planned on grabbing a nice bottle from the cabinet. 

The second portion of the meal went by quickly and suddenly everyone was back in the Throne Room discussing promises of war. The banquet put most meeting attendees in a better mood. Katara noticed a significant difference from Sokka, who was suddenly open to talk negotiations. It was finally agreed upon, after more than 2 hours of talk, that the Fire Nation would _temporarily_ promise not to start acts of war. A larger meeting with ambassadors from all nations needed to be present before Zuko promised to anything more. 

But it was progress in the eyes of Zuko and Hakoda, both leaders that didn't want more deaths in their time. 

A full banquet was served for dinner with multiple courses and breaks. Unlike at lunch, Sokka and Hakoda sat at the head table with Zuko and Katara. Hakoda never planned to embarrass the Fire Lord in front of his subjects but there were a few questions that made the firebender blush quiet red. 

Katara was feeling true joy all through the meal. To have this moment of a good meal with her husband and her family, she was beyond happy. It would only be better if Gran Gran was here. She didn't dare to think of how it'd be if her mother was here too. 

As the last course was finished and some of the warriors were getting tired, Zuko stood to conclude the meal. 

"Thank you all for your cooperation today. We have made steps to a better future for everyone. To unity." Zuko raised his cup in a final toast. The crowd repeated his words and emptied their own cups. The banquet hall began to empty out as warriors left to the boats and court members left to their own homes. "Hakoda, would you like to follow us to the Royal Wing so we can have our private discussion?" 

"Aw, are you going to pester him without me?" Sokka practically whined. 

"You've already had your chance, I need to speak with him one on one. I'll meet you back at the boats later." Sokka agreed and left the hall as well. "Lead the way _Zuko_." The need for formal titles was gone now that they were alone.

They walked through the quiet halls to the Royal Wing and into the antechambers of Zuko and Katara's room. 

"I'll let you both talk it out, but if I hear raised voices I'm coming in. And _please_ be nice to each other. I love you both," Katara said before leaving them alone. While she wanted to press her ear to the door to hear anything, she was going to be good and let them talk in peace. 

Zuko had his back turned to grab a bottle of fire whiskey and two glasses from a cabinet so he was surprised when he turned back and Hakoda was sitting at the table, practically glaring at him. 

"So what are your plans _really_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter was a struggle from the start so I'm sorry if it read that way. I keep saying the end is near but people keep talking for longer than I plan for. I'm not the best at politics so if you find faults in the meetings and who concedes what, just ignore them, that's what fanfiction is for. And yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but hey, I have to leave on a cliffhanger some of the times.
> 
> I appreciate all the love I keep receiving from this story. It literally makes me smile each time I see a notification in my inbox. :)
> 
> So tell me what you think Hakoda is wanting to know, I'd love to hear your thoughts and speculation!


	17. Rising Moons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realized like 2 weeks ago that I hadn't updated since May fucking 5th and I am just so so sorry. I don't know where the time went! Like I sat at work for a good minute just feeling so bad that I left it there for everyone! I cherish every reader and I hate making you all wait so long without notice! 
> 
> Quick end of previous chapter summary: the SWT and the Fire Court got together to make peace, at the end of the banquet, Hakoda requests to have a private meeting with Zuko which Katara allows as long as everyone behaves. When Zuko turns back with some fire whiskey, Hakoda threateningly asks what Zuko really plans with all of these talks.

Zuko was at a loss for words. Hakoda's question was delivered so menacingly, almost like a threat. "I don't know – what, what are you asking?"  

Hakoda's face held firm for a moment longer before he busted into a deep laugh. "You are too easy to wind up, you know that Zuko. If you plan to be a successful leader, then you need to loosen up. Pour the fire whiskey!"  

Struck silent, Zuko set the glasses down on the table with a thunk. He didn't know how to respond. If Katara was here she'd be able to make a comment at her father, but Zuko hardly knew the man's temperament, so he settled for pouring said fire whiskey silently.   

After Hakoda's laughter cut off, his demeanor became slightly more serious. "You should always figure out what you _think_ your opponent will do, and then figure out the complete opposite. The moment you stop guessing what they'll do or start thinking they're predictable, well, that's when they'll hurt you the most."  

Zuko's eyes hardened. "So I should treat you as my enemy, my opponent? I thought we had just been making strides toward peace. Will I always be sleeping with one eye open?"  

They both reached for a glass of fire whiskey and took bracing sips.  

"The obvious answer is that no, I don't want you to treat me as your enemy, but in other ways I am your opponent. There will be times in the future that we'll both battle for trade in the Earth Kingdom or over specific fishing waters. We won't agree on everything. Don't mistake my words for a lack in peace. You're too young to realize that I'm trying to make you smarter because as long as you're alive, Katara has a good chance of staying alive here too. There will be dangerous people here for a while to come." Zuko felt that Hakoda wasn't done talking, so he waited by taking another sip of his drink. Hakoda's bright smile was almost startling, "And then once you have my grandchildren you'll really have to stay alive!" Hokoda finished the statement with a slap on the young man's arm.  

Thankfully Zuko had already set his glass down but the slap didn't help the whiskey going down, causing him to cough a few times. "Yes, uh, I will protect Katara at all costs. A-and," he cleared his through once more, knowing he had to speak firmly. "When Katara and I have kids, they will be protected. By then, any threat on our lives will already be snuffed out. I will make sure of it."  

"Do you honestly think you'll be able to find and cut out all of Ozai and Azula's followers? Do you even have an estimate of how many there are? I'll answer for you – no, you don't. It's impossible. But I appreciate that you'll care for them and are thinking ahead."  

Zuko traced the edge of his glass. "If I _think_ my enemy will stay in hiding for a few weeks and then attack, should I expect they'll attack tonight then? Or should I plan for an attack years from now."  

"Always plan for everything. It's hard, and sometimes draining, but in a volatile time like this it will never hurt to be over prepared." Hakoda helped himself to another splash of fire whiskey. "Speaking of being prepared. What are some of your next steps now that you're Fire Lord." 

"Katara and I have talked about what we want to do with the returning soldiers and next year's harvest. As well as all of the towns and factories that benefited from war." 

Hakoda scratched his chin, "It sounds like you plan to involve my daughter in a lot of politics. She won't be a figurehead?" 

Another sip for courage, Hakoda was more intimidating that all of his advisors, in part because he wanted to make the best impression on the older man. "I value Katara's experiences. She's helped me work through some difficult problems. The Fire Nation typically has Fire Ladies with strong opinions anyway, I wouldn't let Katara's heritage change that. I actually want to incorporate more of her traditions here in the palace. I want her to think of this land as _hers_ as much as it is mine." 

"How will you know what traditions and pieces of her heritage to include? You hardly know her our history?" Hakoda's voice has a strong, deep quality that makes everything he says deadly serious unless he's laughing. It was like his words were cutting Zuko's head off. 

It also seemed like an obvious answer to him, "by asking her. We also would like to take a trip to the South, once things calm down of course." 

Hakoda nodded his head silently. 

"When I come back next, I expect to see change around here. For a people who claim to love the sun, your palace sure does have a lot of shadows." 

"Of course, sir." 

Minutes went by as they sat in their words, thinking over the present and the future, as well as the bite of their drink, but it was a comfortable silence.  

Zuko set down his now empty glass and took what courage he had left to ask his father in law, "do you...have you accepted me as Katara's husband? I remember how at lunch you wanted to know if we loved each other and if Katara was here on her own will. Now you're talking about our children. Where do I stand in your eyes?" 

Hakoda's eyes stared at Zuko's face, took in the golden irises, the angle of one cheek and the scar on the other, the way he sat stiff as a wall. A sigh escaped his lips, "As a leader, you are too young and inexperienced for such troubles as you've been given. But you are owning up to it all well and I see a promising future. As a man, you are honest and straightforward as well as strong. Now, as my son in law...you have shown that you will take care of my daughter and will cherish her love. I can find no reason for me _not_ to accept you." 

Shocked for words again, Zuko simply replied, "Thank you. It means a lot to me to have your approval." 

"Zuko," the younger man looked up at his address, "I wouldn't have joked with you if I didn't at least like you. Now, let's go tell Katara that we've kept our promises." As they stood up, Hakoda wrapped a strong arm around Zuko's shoulders, drawing him in for a quick hug. "Katara! You can come out from behind the door, I imagine you're listening in!" 

The door opened seconds later, "I'll have you know I _wasn't_ listening in." _Thought about it, but didn't._  

"Either way, I'll have _you_ know that we were very civil. I only bruised him a little with the punches." Hakoda's smile along with Zuko's lack of injury let Katara know he was joking. She walked over to her father and gave him a big hug that he accepted. "Thank you for not killing him." 

"Kill him? Daughter he is far to important in these peace talks. A nick of blood and chaos would erupt." He chuckled at the look his daughter was giving him. "Plus, since you love him of course. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Minutes later and the couple were wrapped in each others arms surrounded by the pillows they brought to the floor. The lamps were dim and the windows were open letting in the fresh smell of rain that had just started. 

"So what did my father want?" 

Zuko snorted out a laugh, "I think he just wanted to mess with me at first. We got to know each other a little better though. And he gave me some sound advise." 

"On what?" Katara was eager to ask. "Sorry, it's good that you two are bonding more. I'd hate it if my family didn't get along on some level." His hand ran through her hair as she laid her head on his chest. This kind of moment was what kept Katara going through the long days in court. She wasn't prepared for how taxing being a ruler was. There was always something that needed a royal approval whether it was how much food a town received to what would be served for dinner that night and all the while they had to worry about the wake Azula left behind. "But what advise did he give you?" 

Zuko's eyes were shut, his hand basically moving on it's own he was so at peace. "Something on the lines of thinking what your opponent will do, then figure out the opposite and planning for both." The worry of the future was digging a hole in his chest and he desperately wish Katara would fill that gap. She was so strong that he knew she could, it was just in what kind of time.  

She slid a hand up his chest, rubbing right where he hurt. Her mind wandered before she came to her response. "You mentioned once about getting me a waterbending master, will you follow up on that?" 

Zuko furrowed his brow in confusion, though she couldn't see. "Yes, I thought you wanted that. Once I establish a better conversation with both tribes I'll send out a request for a master for you. Have you changed your mind?" 

"No, I still want a master, but the sooner the better. Because while you're able to protect _me_ , I want to be able to protect _you_. It's like what my father said. Our enemy will only consider you a threat, so we should make sure that I'm a threat to them as well." 

It was different for Zuko to think of Katara protecting him. Not because she was female or a beginner waterbender, but because it felt like so long since someone _wanted_ to protect him. His arm's wrapped tightly around her body, pressing her curves further into himself. "Thank you," he whispered. 

"For what?" 

"For being here. For helping this country...For wanting to protect me. The list could go on." 

Katara moved in his arms so she was straddling his hips and her hands caressed his cheeks, his arms now loosely resting behind her hips. "Never forget that I love you too." She leaned down to kiss him square on the lips. "So of course I want to protect you." 

Zuko tried to think of a better moment than this, knowing is nation was fairly secure, his wife loved him, and the promise of tomorrow's meetings meant the promise of a better future. And right now, he just wanted to feel the love they had for each other, _physically._ He slipped a hand slowly up her back to cup the side of her head and pull her in for another deep kiss. Zuko was spurred on by the slight movement of her hips on his, aligning where they both wanted to be touched. His other hand slid around so he could massage her bottom. They were both eager for more of each other. 

As she started to grind her hips she let her mouth wonder to the spot of skin by his good ear, sucking and licking, making the fire within him burn wildly. He didn't keep in the sounds of pleasure that were slipping out, he wanted her to know how he was feeling. Another kiss on the lips and she pulled back to lay her hands on his chest, her hips still moving against his. Their eyes were locked in a heated stare. She slipped her fingers into the opening of his night robe and pulled the silk off. Zuko now lay under his aroused wife his chest on display and hardly anything covering his lower body, the silk robe had moved so much. 

Katara silently traced a finger down the center of his muscles, her husband was in _very_ good shape and it was _very_ pleasing to look at. In fact, she felt like she just _had_ to kiss it. She slid her body down flat onto his so he could feel all of her curse again. Her lips followed where her fingers just were and her hands went further, untying the sash and opening the robe completely. He had thin night shorts on but they didn't conceal his desire for her at all. As she gave attention to a bruise lingering on his side, she moved the fabric off his body and became bare for her. 

It was so pleasurable to see her and feel her like this. Zuko looked down his body and watched her lips as they moved around, sucking here and there as they went. But her hair was getting in her way she he held it back for her. The more they touched each other thought, the more his cock wanted attention. Thankfully for him, Katara was already one step ahead of him. A few body wiggles down and her kisses were at his base, her fingers ghosting the shaft. 

His groans were a little louder and when she took him in her mouth it changed to a low moan, with just the hint of her name. Katara kept her hands off to the side for balance and continued take him. 

A quick movement of her eyes and they were connected once more. Zuko had to kiss right then, she looked too good to not kiss in that moment. So he tapped her shoulders and she let off, a strand of spit still connecting her lips to his cock. He wiped it away, brushing his thumb on her red lower lip. 

"I need your mouth," he whispered. And she obliged. 

Their kisses began again, this time with roaming hands. Zuko was appalled to see how covered Katara was so he worked her out of her dressing robe and nightwear. His hand massaged anything they came in contact with; her bottom, her sides, her breasts, her thighs. He took so much pleasure in her body and he hoped she felt the same. It was time he gave her the attention. He flipped her over on the pillows so he was over her body, kissing his way down. 

Katara's arms lay above her head as she let the pleasure of his lips surround her. Currently he was giving attention to one of her breasts and she was feeling _great_. After taking his sweet time his mouth arrived at her lower lips. He split them open and dove right in, lightly licking and kissing her there. He'd move to the side and suck on the tender skin of her upper thigh and then move right back, keeping her on edge the whole time. He could probably tell when she was close, her moans and sighs got a little higher, and so he'd move to the side to "calm" her down. Once, she was so close that her grip on the pillow above her head caused a slight rip. 

"Zu...Zuko, I need more," Katara moaned. She let one of her arms down so she could drag her fingers through his hair. Part of her wanted to grind her hips on his face but the other part of her wanted him wholly inside of her, and that part won out.  

He looked up, tongue still on her bead, and saw her motion for his body to come up. So he dragged his length up her body until it was placed right where they both needed it. "My pleasure," he whispered into her ear. 

Zuko was far to calm and put together for Katara's liking. She smoothly took his girth in her hand and positioned him, a quick tug on his hip and he was there, deep in her warmth. Katara watched his face the whole time and enjoyed the look of shock and then as pure pleasure set in. 

"Spirits Katara, warn me next time," he practically spat out. He had to hold his breath as she gave him a smirk. 

"Well you weren't moving fast enough." As if to prove her point, she squeezed his hip again. 

Getting the hint, Zuko slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside, "Let me remedy that." He pushed in firmly. It would have hurt had it not been exactly what she was wanting. The sound of wet slaps filled the room as they both got carried away. Katara's hands would wander from his tensed butt to his strong arms that held him up. Zuko's mouth would latch on to one of her nipples, which he'd nip just to hear her shout in pleasure.  

They found their climaxes soon and near each other. They thought it was nice to just forget about the court, about her family and about any threats. To cling to the other and make love deep into the night, that was how they'd say their marriage formed. When the moon was high and the rain had stopped, they woke up and realized they were still on their pillows. Katara tiredly streamed some water to her to clean themselves up and then Zuko carried her to the bed where they both passed out. 

When the sun streamed into the room and warmed the air, which was good as they were both naked save for the bed sheet, they woke to another world of issues. It seemed that in the night Nobleman Gao Len had made his move. He called upon all fighting men to back his cause and take back the Fire Nation, to make it like Agni imagined once more. While everyone inside was unharmed, the palace was now surrounded. 

Iroh had brought the news, speaking through the closed door until the couple were decent, but seeing his face didn't make the blow of words easy for Katara to hear. There was no news of the Water Tribe soldiers in the bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how to wrap up a story? #writingishard 
> 
> Sorry this is short, I just really wanted to get something out so everyone knew I hadn't completely forgotten this story! I didn't mean for the end to get so smutty but think of it as a treat for waiting so long. Funny story about the end, I had plans to end the whole story after the smut...and then I remembered that I had the hole Nobleman Gao arc to wrap up...which manifested itself in a coup. Oops? Now let's hope it doesn't take me months to update again.
> 
> Also, in case you didn't see, I've posted another work, A Gift Wrapped in Gold, since my last update, its smutty to say the least, but a bit of plot thrown in for good measure.


	18. When the Air Clears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle for the throne plays out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! What happened to posting the next weekend like I said in a review reply? Well...no real excuse. Why oh why did I add such drama? Part of the delay was work/real life and the other part was me cleaning up past chapters.

The royal couple's privacy was brushed aside in the urgency. Lee and Zenka were both hurried into the chambers to help them get ready for any battles to come. They would never give up the throne after all they had been through. 

For Zuko that meant he had to wear his military-use armor as well as a few pieces only worn by the Fire Lord. The gold trimmed metal only weighed him down and it made it easier to spot in a crowd. Yet there was no denying how real it made the day feel and how powerful he actually was.  

Katara's battle uniform was an outfit she'd never seen before. The base layer was made of loose black pants and a fitted sleeveless red top. She was a little surprised that she was given shoulder and chest armor pieces, though they looked more decorative than anything. She remembered the times Azula wore armor and was glad with the difference between the two pieces. While her waterbending was improving, the last few days she hardly spent any time practicing and she had barely stood up against Azula. It was hard, wanting to fight but knowing your skill level was so far behind what was needed. 

"Zuko, what...what are we going to do?" She asked while Zenka pulled back her hair and started braiding it out of the way. 

Zuko looked over from the other side of the room. Lee was busy tying the armor on his side. "Well, we'll go to the Throne Room, see who's still on our side and then...then we'll see if we go to war with our own people." 

Katara wished she could be closer to him but Zenka was still messing with her hair, keeping her rooted to her chair. "And what about me? Where do you want me? How can I help?" _How can I keep_ you _alive_ _?_  

When Zuko looked her in the eyes, she saw all of the emotions he wasn't letting out. His fear, his love, his anger. Zuko wanted to say that she should stay in some hidden closet but truthfully, he'd be afraid for her if she wasn't in his sight today. Just because a group of traitors were outside didn't mean that there were none inside. They needed to watch each other's back more than ever. 

"I don't want you directly in the line of fire, but I can't keep you locked inside either. I never imagined you'd need to use combat waterbending so soon or _ever_! But maybe we can use your skills since no one out there has ever gone up against a you before. We'll just have to see what all we're working with." 

Zenka patted Katara's shoulders when she was done. Katara crossed the room in seconds, holding Zuko's hand as Lee finished tucking fabric here and there. When Lee went to add the headpiece she held out her hand to do the finishing touch. 

"Then let's face the crowd together, Fire Lord Zuko." Standing face to face, they brought their foreheads together as their arms held each other close. 

"I'd face anything with my Fire Lady at my side." A quick kiss and then they were walking down the hallway. The palace was silent and, if it was even possible, the hallway felt cold. The rain had stopped in the night and while it was sunny there were storm clouds brewing on the other side of the ridge, coming their way. 

Iroh silently greeted them with a short bow before they made it to the Throne Room, casually stepping into stride behind the couple. 

Zuko wasn't sure what to expect on the other side of the door but he couldn't hold back the sigh of relief when he spotted some of his top generals waiting for him. The moment the trio stepped through the door the crowd in front of them went into deep bows, their voices strong as one, "To Fire Lord Zuko, may his reign last forever!" 

It wasn't until Zuko sat in his throne was he able to scan the crowd and see exactly who was there. Surprisingly, Zhao's face was among the group. Zuko assumed he'd want a reward for his "loyalty" after this but would just have to deal with that later. Katara sat in her throne next to his and Iroh remained at the foot of the platform. 

"Thank you all for your steadfast support. I had suspected something like this to happen but never this soon. We must not waste time. Let's get straight to strategy." Zuko's voice was firm and loud, there was no doubt that he was their ruler. 

The facts were laid out and plans created. It seemed that the cards were still in Zuko's favor. Gao Len might have amassed an army, but it was poorly led and made up mostly of untrained boys, either too young to be in the true army or cast off for other reasons. There were a handful of military leaders but they were by no means brilliant men and women. 

A quick plan was decided. While most of the remaining fighters within the palace would go to the courtyard to face off Gao Len's leaders, a smaller group would help evacuate the palace staff into the caves underground. If for some reason Zuko and Katara fell today, they didn't want their staff to pay the price if Gao Len chose to get rid of them. Zuko and a few other top firebenders would strike the main attacks while Katara used her waterbending as defence, making ice sheets and walls. Iroh would stay near her in case stray flames come her way. They would try not to use lethal force since they were battling their own people, but it was understood that Gao Len and his followers brought this on themselves. 

The generals and other military personnel put on the last of their armor and proceeded down the hallway. 

It was finally real for Zuko. All morning, getting dressed, talking strategy, thinking of battles, it all seemed like a story he was reading. But now as they left the Throne Room he truly realized what he was getting into. If they won the battle he'd only have a short amount of time to figure out how to clean it all up. _If_ they won. There were still mixed reports of how many followed Gao Len. Untrained though they may be, it is still hard to fight off 10 people alone. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand to stop her from going past him as he stopped. He didn't let her speak as he pulled her straight into a deep kiss. 

"No matter what happens, know that I love you. May Agni...and Tui and La...watch over us all." 

Katara's hands slid up to cup his face. "I hate to sound crazy or unreal, but we'll win. I can feel it in the air. If we take down Gao Len, the others will stop. I have complete faith that we will win." She quickly kissed him. "And neither of us will get hurt." 

He let his head fall down to rest on her shoulder, "Spirits, I hope you're right." 

"Let's join the others then." 

The dark storm clouds had started to cover part of the sky, but the courtyard was still bathed in sunlight. Katara could smell the rain in the air. Zuko helped her get situated behind a pillar and near the palace water drains, still full of that week's rain. The soldiers would be in the center of the open space, in front of the gates, but Katara's hidden spot was off to the side. She had a great view of the battlefield. She waited for the battle to magically start, but of course how would the enemy know they were ready? As if it was trained in him, she watched as Zuko formed a serpent out of fire. It danced in front for a second before shooting up into the sky, growing wings and then turning into a giant ball of fire. The dragon must have been a signal because in the next minute she could hear men on the other side of the walls. 

The next minute was chaos to her. 

Men with weapons and fire in their fists came over the walls all over and through the gate. They were angry as they yelled and clashed with the first wave of soldiers. Punches of flames began to shoot every which way, causing Katara to look for Iroh who was supposed to block them for her but he wasn't found. She was able to smother any stray balls with the water she had on hand but it made her forget to throw ice sheets on the ground. 

Zuko was commanding his generals to hold the courtyard and not to leave the palace grounds. Occasionally he'd take on an attacker and quickly disarm them. They were untrained, but they kept coming. 

A flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes took his attention away from the battle. He had only slightly prepared for attacks coming from the palace side and didn't want to change their strategy. But he didn't need to worry. Just as a thunderclap rung out and the rain started to fall down harshly, a group of men dressed in blue and white came down as if from the clouds themselves.  

Iroh's face stood out among the group. Zuko also spotted his old weapons teacher and a famed firebending master. It was easy to assume the others were highly skilled masters of some art. _Who are these men?_ Zuko didn't have time to question nor receive an anwser. Gao Len had just made his presence known at the gate entrance. The man had to push past his retreating wounded followers, but his puffed up chest showed he still thought he had the upper hand. 

But Gao Len and his top followers didn't stand a chance against a group of masters. 

A wave of water picked the men up and formed into an ice bridge, sliding them into the heart of action past Zuko's men. A pillar of earth here and cage of fire there. It was over in a matter of seconds. The masters had the prisoners' wrists bound in ice or stone behind their backs as they knelt in puddles that had started to form. The rain was pelting down on their faces and soaked everyone to the bone. 

Katara was still shocked after watching the display of bending. The way the waterbending masters moved the element. She never thought it was possible to see such ice formations and the raw power of water. The masters looked like they could control the whole ocean with one hand. Finally, she realized that the battle was over and her earlier prediction proved right. The moment Gao Len and his top men were captured, the others stopped fighting. When she joined Zuko he was already talking to Iroh and his friends. 

"We might be older than your average soldier, but we're the best of the best," Iroh said with a smile, as if he wasn't just in battle. 

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, the Order of the White Lotus. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations," the man then looked at Zuko, "I saw you only fought with your bending today Fire Lord Zuko, I hope you haven't forgotten all that I taught you." 

"I'll spar with you later if you'd like. Right now I need to deal with the traitors." Zuko looked into Katara's eyes and held out a hand to draw her close. "We should make this decision together. What are your thoughts?" 

Katara looked at the group of prisoners. They were really just followers; they weren't instigators. "I say the blame is all on Gao Len. He wanted power and used the change in leadership as a way to rally the men." Zuko nodded in agreement. "Maybe only-" 

"Aw, did we miss all the fun?" a voice yelled out from the courtyard gate. Sokka and a couple other water tribe warriors walked toward them, skirting around the bound prisoners. "We secured the port once we realized an overthrow was in process, you owe us Fire Lord Hotpants. Too bad we missed on any real fights. I'm still upset I haven't punched a firebender yet." 

"Sokka, could you please not say things like that? You're just asking for a war when we're still dealing with the aftermath of the first." Katara was growing annoyed with Sokka's attitude.  

"How about I let you spar with Master Piandao when we set a time? It won't be the same as punching someone but maybe it'll help release this...tension you seem to have." Zuko's suggestion was met by a nod of approval from Sokka and Piandao. "With the docks secure, Gao Len and others bound, is there any major concern we need to deal with? Excluding the punishment for them." 

"Someone should tell the palace workers and the soldiers down in the caves that it's safe to come back up. I'm sure they're worried." Katara went ahead and pointed to a guard nearby and relayed the message. She wanted the palace to get back and running like normal, as if this overthrow attempt never happened.  

Katara saw the turmoil behind Zuko's eyes. "What is it?" 

Zuko sigh and spoke quietly to her, not wanting the others to overhear his internal debate. "As traitors, they should be put to death. But I'm not sure if I can make the order. You said it well, most of these soldiers were just following Gao Len." 

Katara couldn't help but look over the men kneeling in the water. They looked sorrily defeated. The younger ones looked lost. No, she couldn't order the execution on all of these men and women. But then she saw the glare in Gao Len's eyes, he wasn't hiding his hatred anymore. "What if you cut out the poison so it wouldn't affect the rest of the body?" 

"You mean execute Gao Len but spare the others."  

"Yes. But maybe go a little further even." Katara wondered when she started understanding Fire Nation politics but didn't hold back her thoughts. 

"If we took care of Gao Len and imprisoned his higher ups, the lowly foot soldiers would get the hint. And anyone else who's thinking about taking my throne would see what would happen. Let's see what Iroh's thoughts are." Zuko didn't see a day in the foreseeable future where he wouldn't want to ask for Iroh's opinion. The decision would all be his and Katara's, but he valued Iroh's wisdom. 

Iroh agreed to their plan, though he would have allowed them to make any small mistakes as long as they didn't plan on killing every one of the prisoners. They needed to learn how to be their own kind of ruler. Though he did bring up a point, where was Gao Len's lacky, Nobleman Juok? It seemed that even after scouring the city, the man had already fled the town. 

With the rain still pouring down, Zuko proclaimed the sentences of the traitors. He listed off who were allowed to go free and those who were to be taken to various levels of security prisons. The list of those to be executed was the hardest for Zuko to say. They were his people, but because they didn't want to be _his_ people, they had no place here. At the end he mentioned that if Juok every showed his face in the Fire Nation again, then he would face the same as his ringleader. The crowd that had gathered took the news well. They were calm since their new Fire Lord had acted with some level of mercy. Ozai would have bathed the courtyard in their blood. 

The standoff with Gao Len would show to the world that Zuko's reign wasn't to be messed with. Those to be executed would be given one last night before the sentencing was carried out with the rising sun. Neither Zuko nor Katara took joy in what would happen. 

Zuko's soldiers took the prisoners in and released the others. Katara made a cover out of the rain as they watched until the last soldier stepped away.  

"Now, I _hate_ to be a bother, but I didn't have breakfast what with helping secure your docks so could you at least give us some lunch. I'm sure everyone is starving." Leave it to Sokka to break the silence. 

Katara had no appetite but figured he wasn't wrong. Lunch would also be a good time to decompress from this morning. Maybe she would be able to talk to one of the waterbending masters. 

The crowd shuffled out of the rain into the palace. Zuko and Katara linked arms and quietly made for the Royal Wing. They didn't even pay attention to who followed. Their minds had fallen into a bout of shock. It was one thing to fight off a single assassin, but a full on overthrow, that weighed them down. 

Zenka was never an affectionate handmaid, she was even rude at the beginning of their relationship, but that didn't stop her from hugging Katara tight the moment she stepped into the bedroom. "You are soaked to the bone. A Fire Lady must always look put together. Come." 

The couple shared a quick glance, seeing that they were dragged in opposite directions. But they both felt better to be rid of the armor plates and wet clothes. Katara noticed that Zenka had slipped in a few pieces of blue fabric into her wardrobe this morning while everyone was either in the caves or out in the courtyard. They weren't the blues she was used to, more purple almost, but they worked with the red and gold of her outfit well.  

Zuko was waiting for Katara in one of the anterooms and instantly drew her into an embrace. 

"I don't think I mentioned it, but I'm glad everything worked out this morning. That you're safe." Zuko mumbled into the loose hair around her neck. Katara's arms had wrapped around his waist to keep him tight against her body. 

She squeezed him for emphasis, "and I'm happy that _you_ _'re_ safe as well. You were actually in danger. I was just off to the side. Now let's go feed my idiot brother before he finds the kitchen and scares the cooks." It would take a few days, but their life would get back to normal. 

The Water Tribe planned to stay for another week allowing Zuko to form a relationship with Hakoda. Zuko needed another positive male role model in his life. He was still unsure of how he would handle being a father if Katara became pregnant soon. In a few months the court would be expecting it too and while they both were open to the idea, a year to themselves and traveling would be nice.

Sokka took up Zuko's offer to spar with Piandao two days before the Tribe was set to leave. It turned into a match of Fire Nation against Water Tribe with multiple rounds and a small barrel of fire whiskey as the prize. There were good natured jests from both sides causing Katara to smile from the viewing area. She mentioned to Zuko that every year they should have a tournament and invite the other nations to build up relations and he welcomed the idea. At the end of the day, the Water Tribe won and Sokka took pride in gloating it over his brother-in-law who took it all in good stride. 

A few members of the White Lotus stayed in the palace, including the waterbending master from the Northern Water Tribe, Pakku. At first he had no desire to teach Katara, being that she was a woman, but after a conversation with Hakoda and Zuko, he quickly changed his mind. Katara's skills excelled quickly to where she was now able to spar against Zuko. She had a raw talent that just needed the right directions. When sparring, Zuko still pulled his punches so to speak but she was able to do simple attacks and blocks that contained power and strength. They both looked forward to the day that neither would have to hold back. It didn't hurt that they both enjoyed the physical activity. Which was what drove them to the situation they were in now. 

They were hiding in one of the alcoves in the hallway outside of the sparring room they used. Zuko's hands were dancing along her sides, occasionally brushing her breasts. Her sparing outfit left her sides bare for movement and Zuko enjoyed the feel of her sweat slick skin. Katara enjoyed the fact that their layers were thin. His mouth was practically attached to her neck making it hard for her to keep quiet. When his lips moved up to the spot just under her ear though, she let a moan slip out. 

"Maybe we should take this elsewhere if you're not going to be quiet." Zuko's lips moved against her skin as he didn't want to back away. He had been entranced by the way her body moved while fighting. Her muscles were firmer already and he wondered about her flexibility. _Though the idea of taking Katara here is very_ _enticing_ _._  

Surprising them both, Katara felt brave and slipped her hand down to cup Zuko's bulge that was hardly concealed behind his thin sparring pants. Zuko let out a short grunt in response. "What did you say about being quiet?" Katara's voice was laced with a smirk. 

"I wonder if we can make it to the Royal Wing without bumping into anyone." It was rare that Katara got to see this mischievous side of Zuko, but she thoroughly enjoyed it every time it came out to play. They raced each other to the next alcove only to wrap their arms around for a quick embrace before racing off again. They were almost to the Royal Wing when they heard a group of servants coming around the corner. Zuko's hips pinned Katara to the wall. She was excited to know that their running hadn't put a damper on his arousal and just for good measure she rolled her hips into his, teasing him. 

Their kiss was so passionate that they forgot about the people in the hallway until they had already passed. The servants thought they had heard something in the shadows but chose to walk a little faster just in case, not investigating the moans of pleasure. 

They ran the rest of the way holding hands until the door to their bedroom was shut. Zuko once again had her pinned to the wall and Katara wrapped her legs around his waist. Zuko's hands palmed her ass as they kissed, both of their hips grinding for the right pressure. 

"Could...uh, could we maybe," Zuko's shy side popped out between their kisses. 

Katara ran a hand through his hair that was now loose from their activities. Both of their headpieces and her shirt were lying on the ground in one of the anterooms. "What do you want Zuko? Tell me what you want." Her voice was comforting even though her words came out breathless and full of want. 

His lips trailed kisses up to her ear. "What if I took you right here against this wall?" 

Her breath caught in her throat before she presented more of her neck to him. "I would like that _very_ much." 

Zuko had to balance her body between the wall and his hips to let his hands grip the fabric at her hips. He formed a plan of attack. Her chest binding could be unraveled if he pulled one tie and her pants...well the pants would need mending afterward, there wasn't any other way around it. He ripped the thin fabric at the middle of her waist, tearing open to reveal her bare lower lips. 

"What happened to your underwrappings?"  

"It's so hot when we spar, I can't stand another layer," was all she said. _Wishful thinking,_ was what she thought. They hadn't been this intimate in a few days since they were so tired by the time they were ready for bed. 

He nodded silently as if that was a perfectly good reason, focused now on the tie of her chest bindings. He loosened the ribbons until he could slip a hand in and lift one of her breasts out, his lips instantly giving it attention. Katara used her arms around his neck to pull her chest up to make it easier for him. While she was positioned higher she snuck her toes into the waistband of his pants and slid them off his hips. She wrapped her legs around his bare hips. The movement of him stepping out of his pants at his feet caused his cock to rub against her and they both noticed how excited she was. 

By now, both of Katara's breasts were receiving love and care from Zuko. _He's such a breast man_ , she couldn't help but think, causing a chuckle to slip out. 

"And what pray tell is so funny," Zuko growled out as his lips made their way up her neck. He ground his hips into her's for good measure. 

" _Spirits._ Oh who cares, just please, give me _more_ ," came Katara's heated reply. She felt ready to burst at the seams. 

Zuko didn't waste any time. He dipped a finger to her heat to make sure she was ready and then followed up with taking his member in his hand, gathering up some of the arousal between her folds with his head. He looked her in the eyes as he slid in. The angle was so different when standing up, his knees almost buckled. "Ag... _Agni_ ," he whispered into her neck. 

Katara's hand drew his lips back to her mouth as they stayed motionless for a moment longer. They tried to move by bouncing Katara's body but that threw them both off balance and was hard to keep a rhythm. Instead, Katara kept her back flat on the wall and Zuko drove into her repeatedly. Their actions quickly became hurried. It was a firm pound in from Zuko that she felt jolting up her spine. It was her nails digging into his shoulders where she gripped him, white-knuckled. Even her nipples became sensitive as the repeatedly brushed against Zuko's chest. They both would feel this coupling for the rest of the day and into tomorrow. 

The wall seemed to shake, Katara was feeling so many things at once. She felt too full but the moment he would pull out she desperately wanted him back. As her pleasure began to peak, her back began to arc involuntarily against the rough wall. Her mouth opened in a silent scream. 

Zuko's hands at her hips tried to align her hips better for himself but her muscles had already started the contraction that signaled her release. It came so suddenly that Zuko hardly did anything extra to tip her over but he settled for sucking on the sensitive skin under her ear. By now, they had worked up a second sweat and Zuko could feel droplets of moisture slide down his back. Katara's peak gave Zuko a much needed pause. His lips danced and sucked along the base of her neck while she started to massage his shoulders. 

"Will I ever reach my fill of you?" He whispered almost reverently into her slick skin. Their bodies still save their heavy breathing. 

Katara was having a hard time thinking of words, but she knew her answer, "never." 

Slowly, Zuko began to move again. He'd pull out calmly and then smoothly enter her. His pace picked up until he was at full speed again, her hips pinned to the wall unmoving as his own hardly left hers. His grip on her hips helped as well, she probably would have soft marks from his fingers tomorrow. Marks he planned to kiss away. If her sighs of pleasure changed to those of pain, he would have stopped, but her fingers in his hair bade him to continue.  

He was surprised to note that Katara was already close to her peak. Not wanting to take his hands off her hips for fear of her falling, he whispered, "I know you're close, touch your bead for me." Katara didn't need to be told more than once. Zuko felt one of her arms slip down between their heated bodies. 

All it took for Katara was a few touches in the right places and she was gone again, over the hidden hill of pleasure. Zuko gave a few grunts or moans and followed right after her. The moment they had caught their breath, Zuko's knees buckled causing them to fall to the ground in a heap of sweaty arms and legs. 

Katara finally found her voice. "I don't think I realized what a workout this could be." 

Zuko gave a chuckle. "I don't think I can move my legs." Katara's giggle joined him. She at least had enough strength to move around so they were laying out next to each other. 

"We need to bathe too." Her hand trailed down his arm, casually picking up the moisture as it went. She took the small ball of sweat and flicked it out the open window. 

There might be a nation to rebuild, but in that moment, the Fire Lord and Lady were content. They had plans and they loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't get over the stats on this story. 190+ kudos, 90+ subscriptions, over 4,000 hits. I also appreciate every single review I get. So thanks to everyone. 
> 
> Sorry the action battle scene wasn't very...actiony, but I just wanted to get it over with and try to wrap up this story. Truthfully, I'm sorry with how I wrapped up the story, but I was just so lost on where I wanted to take this story. I almost did a "one year later and everything was better" kind of ending right after the prisoners' sentencing but I know how much I would dislike reading that and you all deserve better. So I decided to end with a bang! I find it easy to start fics but so hard to finish them. 
> 
> Are there any questions that still need answering? I'd hate to leave you guys hanging, even if it's a small detail that I just forgot to come back to, let me know. Right now I plan for an epilogue and that's it unless there's something I forgot.


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spongebob narrator voice* two long months later.

Zuko walked into the stone-walled room that was lit by a fire pit in the middle and also kept the air warm. Katara's eyes looked up from the scroll, a crease of a smile in her eyes. Zuko thought it was like a poem he had heard once before. 

 _W_ _hen the sun found the moon, she was drinking tea in a garden, under the green umbrella trees, in the middle of summer. When the moon found the sun, he looke_ _d like he was barely hanging on_ _, but her eyes saved his life_ _, in the middle of_ _summer_ _._  

There were no trees and she wasn't drinking tea. It wasn't even summer in the Fire Nation but it _was_ summer here, or so he was told. The Southern Water Tribe had told him that the warm season was starting, though the ground was still frozen. And if he remembered from Katara's first stories, the ground would stay frozen year round. It was such a different world visiting her home. 

They had been married just over a year now. The days seemed to fly by before he realized it was the rainy season again back home. He would probably never look at the rain without thinking of Katara. Of her dancing in the rain. Of her waterbending. Of the way she moved like water. She was always on his mind, in the best of ways. 

Katara had progressed in the Fire Court and had a trustworthy group of women and men to do small civil projects. Zuko had offered her larger projects and positions but she said she wanted to work her way up. If she was going to be the head of any large committees, she wanted the experience first. She didn't want to disappoint anyone, especially her husband. 

They were in her home village as a kick off to their travels. They would make one stop in the Earth Kingdoms and then hit all of the prefectures in the Fire Nation. It was time to start rebuilding. After all of the hate and violence, they were ready to show the world that it was possible to find the good in the past. They weren't disillusioned though. They knew a handful of the cities they were visiting already had protests when the schedule was released a few months ago. The world just needed more time. 

Unfortunately, the were protesting the "dirtying" of the royal bloodline by the Water Tribe woman, they even refused to say Katara's name. She wouldn't lie, it hurt to see and hear about it. But Zuko would be adamant that she was the best fit for him and for their nation. 

Zuko had come to truly know his wife. She was caring and self-sacrificing, though she was greedy when it came to his time with her. She had been known to lock the doors and refuse to let him leave their rooms every now and then. The Palace staff is continually surprised that they weren't with child by now. Though making love wasn't all they did. Katara was physically affectionate in a way that Zuko hadn't experienced. She would demand that they lay on pillows, cuddling, and talking of their future. 

They were open to starting a family. They had held off, wanting to get to know each other, before doing so. It's hard to discuss how you would raise a family when you don't even know how the other was raised. Zuko had been raised and educated by the Palace staff with his mother popping in every now and then. Katara had quite the opposite and it was hard for Zuko to imagine being taught everything by friends and family. How would they be both kind and stern? 

But Katara just had to explain, it would be (ideally) a house full of Irohs. Someone who loved you unconditionally but also had your best interest at heart. 

Family was part of the reason they were starting in the Water Tribe. For all of her good health and years of happiness, Katara's grandmother had fallen ill. The best healers from the North were brought down but they said they couldn't stop aging. Kanna would most likely die within a year. 

Of course the news hurt Katara deeply. Zuko had held her tight as she cried through the night when she found out. Zuko hardly remembered his grandparents but he remembered the loss of his mother. Katara was quiet all week long and Zuko was getting worried. She was still eating thankfully, but the light wasn't in her eyes. So he proposed stopping at her home tribe before visiting the prefectures like planned. Katara loved the idea of getting to see her family again and to share a snow fort with Zuko. But she was also smart and new that the other nations would feel left out if they didn't visit them. 

Katara sent a letter to the Chief of the North stating that due to geography and time, the Fire Nation Royalty would visit them next year after their travels had calmed down, but they wouldn't be skipped over. 

Zuko sent letters to both Earth Kings but only one replied with positive words. 

So it was two weeks later when the South had welcomed Zuko, surprisingly well. Zuko figured it was due to the soldiers that came to take Katara and helped him fight Gao Len and his supporters. 

Their times here were bittersweet. Katara enjoyed showing him where she grew up but then they would come back to the house and Kanna would be bundled up to her chin by the fire. Her memory was still there thankfully, but her motor skills were worsening. Zuko's heart was happy that when she first greeted him, she took his hand in her's and quietly asked him to love Katara always. Her acceptance meant everything to him. 

They say the presence of death makes couples cling to each other, to find the life between them. It was late in the night but the sun had just gone down when the pair looked at each other. It was a quiet statement. They stayed on their sides and slowly found their pleasure what felt like hours later. Zuko would be hard pressed to think of a better view than Katara naked in the moonlight, no matter the location. 

They stayed for two weeks before leaving with heavy hearts. 

The Earth King was welcoming and excited for trade and tourism, but they left for home after three days. 

Starting at the easternmost prefecture, Asahi, which had the notable Crescent Island, Zuko and Katara were welcomed fairly well. These islands had history with trading with the Earth Kingdoms and the war had stopped that. Tensions were still high with mixed race families, but had a good time talking with the citizens. 

And so they made their way through the nation. Some areas needed help with the rice harvest and others needed instructions on how to start trade with tariffs. A few factories were still in the process of converting from war-based goods. Katara would help clean the water and Zuko would get firm with the local leadership. They became a power couple that everyone envied so by the time they hit the prefecture noted for their protests against their marriage, those thoughts were dust in the wind. The city opened their gates for them and supported their demands for change.  

They were back in the Capital, weeks after the grand tour. 

Katara had gained so much knowledge of her people that she now felt comfortable in calling them _her_  people. She cared about them and was excited to lead them. She had plans to tell Zuko that she was ready for the council position and to take on more projects. 

The stationed guard opened the door for her as she carried in a tea set to give her husband an afternoon break.  

Zuko was writing on a scroll when she stepped in so she set the tray down and waited for him to finish. 

"What are you working on?" She asked once the brush was set down. 

"Requirements for a Royal painter." 

Katara was a little shocked. They hadn't mentioned getting a portrait done any time soon. Then again there were so few _family_ portraits in the palace. She slipped onto his lap, placing her arm around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you demanding? That they have to be able to paint upside down like that one county official?" Zuko chuckled at that memory from the tour.  

"Not quite. Just that they need to be accepting of the fact that you will be in the painting. Dressed in blue if you'd like." She kissed his neck as a yes and thank you. 

"And where exactly will this painting go? There doesn't seem to be any family portrait gallery." 

Zuko looked down at her, a little confused, "It'd go in the portrait gallery. With all of the other portraits." 

"But those only have past Fire Lords." 

"Well its time for change." 

"Then I couldn't be more excited." Pressing her cheek against his scar, she whispered, "Thank you Zuko, for everything." 

His eyes closed as he whispered back, "Anything for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it, the "poem" that Zuko mentions at the beginning is from the Panic at the Disco song "When the Day Met the Night". It's been in many Zutara playlists and I just love thinking of them in that song so I had to include it at some point. 
> 
> But that's all folks! 
> 
> I hope that wrapped everything up for everyone, even though it was a little short as far as compared to my other chapters. It's been quite the journey and I'm thankful to anyone who stayed this long. I have other fics in the works, for ATLA and Miraculous Ladybug, so look forward to that! The ATLA fic I'm most excited about is a modern setting baker AU, which is an overlooked troupe in my opinion. :)


End file.
